Target: Wilford Warfstache
by nightninja456
Summary: Wilford Warfstache, an egotistical man with a pink mustache, has found his way on Ms. Mason's killing list. But when things go wrong and not only do the people who hire her turn on her, Wilford Warfstache has found that she has grabbed his heart and is taking him on a trip. What'll happen as time passes? Will something occur between the two or will the company win? ?: Heh heh
1. Chapter 1

_'10 minutes till target arrives at destination.'_

I looked away from my phone and watched my surroundings. Today's location was simply a clothing store; a very populated and active area, the most public area but that is where this person enjoyed being at most. Which was fine; once I tracked him down it would be easy to follow him out.

You see, I'm the owner of my own assassination company. I kill for a living. Need someone to get out of your way or to catch a wink, I'm on the case. It was really the only thing I found I was ever good at. I never excelled in school, was an average person in general, didn't have any hobbies, found no joy in friendships at all, nothing ever 'clicked' in a sense. But...I was an observer of sorts. I liked to see people interact with each other, see how certain actions will draw out other reactions. From betrayal to acts of love, people often held many emotions out on their sleeve. Part of me when I was younger wanted to feel these things too; to have a smile that wasn't put on for the sake of not being asked to go to another goddamn therapist or counselor. But what was the point really? I found later that these thoughts, these feelings...they were all pretty worthless at points. In fact, they often held one back from their true form.

One day, I remember very clearly, I was watching from a balcony of my university, staring at the passersby and what nots. I didn't have a class during this time and I didn't want to interact with the girls in my dorm.

As I was watching, I saw one male in particular talking to a female. He seemed to be flirting with her and was being successful at it as she was laughing and giggling, her cheeks from far away seeming to be red. Then he began to walk and she followed. I didn't think very much of it.

The following week, I saw the same male talking now with another female and led her away too. Maybe he was one of those 'player' people. Once again, another week, another girl. Then, the fourth week was a female that I knew in my class. I believe her name was Jessica. He went off with her.

The following day I was going to inquire her about what happened exactly...but she wasn't there. As I was looking more into it, each of those girls I saw was reported missing. And I had a feeling of who it was…

So, I took action. I bought a frilly thing and played dress up and found myself in the same location, waiting. It didn't take long for the stranger to approach me. We chatted, I faked laughed at his grueling jokes, put on a smile, gained his trust. Then, he invited me out for a drink, him buying of course. But I knew better.

As I was being driven around, we chatted casually about whatever seemed to come by and eventually we arrived at an old building that hadn't been in operation for years. He told me there was a 'secret' bar there and we got down.

He went up to the door which had a large bolt and unlocked it. Before he could really explain the bolt, I grabbed out my knife and very quickly stabbed him in the gut and before he could yell out, wrapped my hand around his mouth and slit his throat, causing him to fall. As I watched him bleed out on the ground, I found myself being strangely...amused. How easy it was really to end someone's life as long as you were careful. I had to shake from the thought to get to the girls. I wiped my hands on the guy's shirt and grabbed the keys from his large dead hands. Then I headed inside to see what I had expected to see: a few cages with women in them, huddled, scared, nearly fully naked and dirty…

They looked at me, scared. I saw Jessica who was staring at me with tears in her eyes. She mouthed my name. I simply nodded and unlocked the doors. Then I contacted the police and waited for them to come and get the girls. They let me go without really charging me as I was in a dangerous situation and I went home with the same scene repeating in my mind over and over again. It brought me a peace. The thought, _'Is there a career in this?'_ crossed my mind.

Course, the normal jobs: police force, CIA, FBI, etc. I tried these things but found their methods to be...bland. They would wait too long and different things would occur! It was revolving. Plus half the time they never let me kill and I would get marked for killing the main man. And so, I left and started up this business where I was an assassin. Good, bad, I'm the girl with the gun. **(** ** _A.N. please tell me someone gets the reference;-;)_**

Plenty of men and women have gone through my system and with each person my killing streak has tallied. So far, I've managed to kill 999 people in total and this one would be my thousandth.

He had a pretty good bounty on his head and my client was very adamant in wanting him dead. I already know what I'd do with him. Chat with him, gain a friendship or simply have him invite me out for a drink, then maybe present myself as a 'friend with benefits' and have him take me home. Of course, we'd never really make it there.

So many ways to kill a person. A stab, a slice, boiling, drowning, burning, poisoning, shooting, I could go on and on all day. It's like a melody. But I wanted to play with my food today. Today was going to be different.

My thousandth victim would be a fun feat. I stared and smirked at the man who walked in with a yellow dress shirt, pink suspenders, and brown pants, a pink mustache on his features to go with his dark brown hair. This pink mustached freak, ' _Wilford Warfstache'_ , will die.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched him. All he was doing was picking out a few shirts and trying them on, coming out of the dressing room and showing off to any woman who was around with a slur. He was disgusting to watch. I wanted to just end him but I promised myself to have fun with this one.

He came out again, this time in a pink dress shirt and yellow pants. Yellow. Pants. I felt my right eye twitch as I stared but then, he caught my stare. ' _Fuck.'_ I turned away but he was already bounding towards me.

"Hello~" he greeted, "Enjoying the view?"

I wanted to punch him in the gut. I smirked and simply replied flirtingly, "Can't miss out now can I~?"

"Oooo, mischievous are we~?" he hummed, his eyes glinting slightly. "Well, I can pose more for you; I have a couple of more shirts to try on before I go."

' _Oh god no.'_ I lengthened my smile. "I would love to see more; if you'll let me of course."

"Certainly!" He looked over me. "And maybe I can help you find something cute too? As long as we're simply just 'looking.'"

' _...'_ "Sounds fantastic."

He hummed and ran off to the dressing room.

We spent another 50 minutes in that bloody place. He had taken 10 minutes to find me 10 different outfits after he was done with his clothes. Thankfully I had learned to adapt and to be able to change quickly. The only problem was...most of it was just a bright yellow and bright pink. Why couldn't the guy like dark colors?

We left that horrid place and began walking around the mall, him filling me in on what he did for a living and continuing to flirt with me, which I only returned with smiles and nods, not really bothering to pay attention to a man on death row.

Eventually, the question I wanted to pop up came. "Hey, Amber," he began, stating my fake first name I gave him, "I wanted to know...would you like to grab a drink with me?"

I smiled brighter. "Yeah, sure! I could use a drink!"

"Great! I know a place downtown we can go to! Do you know the ' _Frick Frack_ '?" I nodded. "Good good, I'll meet you there; I trust you have your own ride?" ' _...He doesn't want to drive me?'_

"Yeah, I do."

"Alrighty, see you there Ms. Rose," he ended, walking away. "Oh yeah, if you could wear one of those outfits that would be wonderful!" Then he parted, leaving me standing there, blinking. ' _...He's...interesting to say the least.'_

I went to my car and took off.

When I arrived at the bar, I changed in the car since I was in a parking garage. It was easy. I decided to go with the one that really made him hum: a short, frilly pink dress that accented my boobs perfectly with a pair of yellow stockings and pink flats. I looked at my long auburn haired wig in the mirror and put it down, scrunching up my hair to have curls and adding on some red lipstick and minor mascara. I was perfect eye candy. I smiled at my look and exited the car to go into the bar.

It didn't take me long to find him. He was in a corner 'wooing' ladies with his posh voice. When he saw me though, he stopped talking altogether to stare at me. I had probably exploded his small mind with many thoughts ranging from innocent lovey dovey thoughts to perverted and naughty thoughts.

I simply smirked as I waltzed down the aisle towards him, gaining a few stares from bystanders as well. When I sat down, he took a hold of my hand and placed his other over his heart. "My dear, you look _ravishing_ ~" He kissed my hand. I'll have to wash that hand about 50 times when I get home.

I retracted my hand and looked him up and down. I barely noticed he had changed his clothing. Now he was in a pinstripe shirt full of reds and whites with some blue jeans and he had slightly slicked his hair back, but only slightly. With enough force his old fluff would return. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"You like it? Really? This is my party outfit. I wear it whenever I go out to have fun~"

I flashed another smile his way. "Seems like we're going to have _fun_ then." He grinned.

We were now trying to decide on drinks. I decided to be daring. "How about...a few rounds of shots? Get the party moving."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Are you chicken or something?"

"No, I'm just not sure if you can hold yourself," he relayed.

I lined his mustache to his lips. "I'll be fine sweetheart. Besides, the sooner we get it going the sooner we can have some fun~" He grinned and ordered a few rounds.

We went back and forth with each shot, having minor conversation in between. At about round 5 I began to put on my drunken act, laughing more profusely as he simply smiled at me.

A groove began to kick on in the background as we hit shot number 10. I giggled and got up and he kept his wandering eyes on me. "Come on~" I fake hiccuped, "Let's dance!"

He got up. "Sure thing baby." ' _Gah that overused nickname. Pathetic.'_ He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. He began to sway from side to side in front of me and I played on my dizzy eyes to watch him as I swung to the music as well, just trying to follow his beat. Eventually he even pulled out a top hat from god knows where and I just laughed it off, making him smile more. He eventually pulled me into a fast jig and I worked to keep up with him, not even breaking a sweat. I would be the perfect date to lure him away; like a spider catching a fly in its web.

As the jumpy songs ended, it began to melt into a slow song. He looked to me and offered his hand and I took it lightly. He began to step side-to-side to the soft beat. I decided this would be the time to make a move and get him to want me. Tonight.

I stared up into his brown eyes as he stared back into my own, not really talking all that much but through the simple gesture, I could tell his mind was thrown for a loop. I smiled up to him and smiled back down to me. "Are you having fun Ms. Amber?" he muttered softly.

I nodded. "Are you, Wilford?"

He chuckled some and nodded. "I think I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

I offered a smile his way.

I wrapped my arms further around him and as he did likewise, I laid my head on his chest and listened intently to his heartbeat. It was beating lightly, meaning he was calm but also...something else. I hadn't really heard the beat before…

I shook off the thought and as the song was about to end, I looked back up to him to find him looking at me, lustfully. He was gazing at me as a whole as he put a hand up to my cheek, lightly caressing it. Then, he bent down and whispered in my ear, " _I need you._ "

' _Need, huh. Haven't heard that one before.'_ I bit my lip playfully before replying, " _Let's blow this joint then~_ "

Without hesitating he began to lead me out of the bar towards the parking garage, throwing the bartender a $50. While he wasn't looking, I grabbed out my small knife and hid it in my hair. We would never make it to his house.

When we made it to the garage, he led me over to his car. He grabbed out his keys and that's when I decided to make my move.

I grabbed the small knife and wrapped my arms around his neck from behind. "I-hic-like you~"

He chuckled and replied, "I like you too~" He clicked the car open.

Then, I switched personas and lined the blade up to his neck so he could feel it. "Too bad this'll be our last few moments together."

He paused his movements. Then he laughed, throwing me off. "I knew it was too good to be true." His tone changed as well. "Someone so beautiful to fall into sync with me so easily…" He sighed. "Oh well, can't be helped."

He grabbed my wrist and threw me forward onto his car. I didn't hesitate to roll off as he took a tiny golden gun out and shot at me. I grinned. "What else are you hiding, mystery man?" I asked. Then I lunged at him and threw him off.

We fought and tasseled on the ground. He was strong for a man of his size but I was stronger. I slammed his hand with the gun on the concrete and he let it go. Then I attempted to stab his head but he dodged while glancing to his gun. "You actually got me to let go of my gun...interesting." I went for his chest and he stopped my hand and pushed me off into another car. I got up just as he did and we wrestled with each other, hand-in-hand, almost like a dance.

He looked over me. "It's like we're equals…"

"Shut up you buffoon." I kicked forward and he separated while inhaling sharply. Then he punched forward onto my boob. ' _Fuck that hurt...but I'm enjoying this!'_

I grinned and met up with him in the middle. "You know-" he gripped my wrists, "you are _nearly_ impenetrable through your motions." He attempted to kick me but I side-stepped and knocked him into a wall. I got him to let go of my wrists and I grabbed his instead and held him against a wall. "But there's still one thing you have left open." I took his wrists in one hand and lined the knife up to his neck.

I decided he might as well say whatever he was thinking. "And what is that, _Warfstache_?"

He grinned and before I could realize what was happening, he pressed his lips against mine. I was in shock; so much so that I didn't notice a liquid was being passed through my lips till it was too late. I pushed off of him and tried to spit it out but my vision was getting blurry and my body numb. "Wh-wh-what did you…" I collapsed on the ground and glared at him through sleepy eyes.

"I slipped a little bit of a sleeping liquid mixed with some rather heavy sleepy pills and some bit of another drug just in case that wasn't strong enough."

"Y-you...y-you-"

"Knew? Sort of. Call it instinct but...my brothers always warn me to never take a chance...and you were no exception." My eyes closed but I fought to stay up. "Goodnight my dear. It was nice to meet you."

I felt my mind let go and I passed out.

*Wilford's POV*

I stared at her figure as she no longer struggled and the liquid took effect. She looked calmer and more radiant if possible.

I shook my head. I grabbed my gun and positioned it over her head. I cocked it back. ' _It's too bad...I actually liked this one…'_ I held the gun over her...but I couldn't click it. ' _What is wrong with me? She was sent here to kill me. I need to kill her.'_ I willed myself to pull the trigger...I dropped the position. ' _Come on Wilford, what the hell is wrong with you? She is the enemy. That is it.'_ I positioned the gun. I pressed it up against her skull. My hand shook and I pulled away. ' _Damnit! I can't just kill her! I actually felt something this time, even if it was all an act.'_ I sighed and glanced over to her. I picked her up and put her in the car.

Then I heard something ringing. I saw her purse on the ground and opened it up. It was coming from an unknown number. ' _...'_ I threw the phone away and took her purse which ended up having various contents from weapons to liquids to make up and bobby pins. ' _She really wanted to kill me...makes me wonder if there's more in her car…'_

I got in my car. Then I got out and bound her hands. ' _She's crafty. I don't quite trust her yet.'_ I started up the car and took off home. ' _Dark isn't going to be happy about this…'_


	3. Chapter 3

*?'s POV*

I shot awake and backed up into a wall...only to find that it wasn't a wall, it was a bedframe. I was underneath thick fluffy pink covers with soft pink pillows beneath me. Dear god the whole room was pink! Then I realized that I was now in the madman's house. ' _Fuck!'_ I rolled out of the bed finding myself to be a little woozy still. I groaned and fell back. The comfort of the sheets almost dragged me back to sleep but I fought it. I can't go back to sleep. Especially in a place that is filled to the brim with that dreadful color.

I got up and marched towards the door in the front of the room, nearly stomping to keep myself up. I reached the door and held onto the knob. ' _Just have to...get out of here…'_ I turned the knob and ran into something, or rather, _someone._

It was the man of the hour. "Oh, good morning~"

I backed away from him and looked for something to use as a weapon.

"I've taken away your weapons my dear. There's nothing here for you to use as a weapon." I looked over to the bed and noticed the wood. The bed was like a bed made for a queen. And the wood was only holding up the canvas above. Without hesitating I kicked it and managed to break off a piece, grabbing hold of it and having it face him. "Ok...did not expect that I'll admit...But you can't be that strong right now, the drug should still be in, even if it is mild."

I felt another wave of exhaustion hit me but I didn't let him see. "Try me."

He closed the door and held out his arms. "Let's tango baby." It didn't even take him a minute to grab my wrist and to pry the weapon from my hand. In another second I was beneath him with my wrists pinned to the bedding which once again lured me to want to sleep. But I refused.

"L-Let me go," I demanded.

"And what if I don't want to~?" I struggled to get him off. "You sure talk big for someone like you…"

"You...you did this to me."

"I'm sorry but I had to. You weren't giving me much of a choice."

"You...are a bastard."

He sighed and let me go. "And you...are a Rose." He looked over to me. "Is that even your name? Amber Rose?"

I glared at him. "I would never tell someone like _you_ my name."

He shrugged and muttered something to himself. "Anyway, there's breakfast in the dining room if you're interested. I promise it isn't poisoned if you were wondering." He paused in the now open doorway. "I...would also change if I were you. I don't think going around in your underwear is a good idea...there's clothes in the closet."

When he left, I looked down to see I was indeed in my underwear with a flannel to cover my top part. It didn't really bother me that much but I knew I should at least be somewhat decent. It helps me focus if anything really and may help me get the want of sleep off of my mind.

I glanced over to the door next to the closet. I opened it to find it to be a bathroom. ' _Maybe a shower would help too…'_

*Wilford's POV*

I let my cheeks go red once I was outside of her door. ' _She doesn't know what she does to me, does she.'_ I sighed and ruffled my locks as I heard her start up the shower. That Warfy stuff was probably making her loopy still. I did give her a high dosage admittedly but if that girl could still be sober after quite a few rounds of shots, who knows what she's had experience with in the past. Maybe she's just as crazy as I am to grow tolerant to the effects of drugs and poisons!

I went to the kitchen and waited there. Dark came into view, his dark demeanor radiating in his business suite. I offered a smile and he grunted, going to go fetch some coffee. "Good morning to you too…" I muttered.

As the pot was running, he muttered, "You should've killed her."

I tilted my head back to look at him. "Well, she could be of use."

"She's an assassin and you're her target. What do you think you'll accomplish with her?"

"Well, we're assassins too; maybe she can join the crew."

I heard him groan. "What makes her different anyway? You always kill off the ones that go after you, why couldn't you do it with her?"

I thought about it. "It'd be a waste...she did disarm me y'know…"

"Because you were being reckless."

"Because she's good at what she does." He rolled his eyes and I returned to my food. "She kind of reminds me of myself…" I muttered, more to myself.

But he still caught on. "Wilford, the day _any_ woman is like you will be the day pigs fly."

I brushed off the comment and moved the food on my plate around. In the next moment, a woman with short dark brown hair and-wait. "Amber?"

"Yeah?" she asked, clearly bored as she dried herself with a towel behind her ears.

"Your hair...Was anything from last night real?! At all?"

She laughed slightly and didn't answer, simply grabbing a plate that was left out and taking it back to a spot on the table. Dark's spot.

As she was eating, I felt Dark's eyes glaring at her like daggers. She glanced up at him. "What's your problem?" she asked.

"...You're in my spot."

"So what, are you going to cry now?" she asked in a babyish tone. "Boohoo, the big man in a business suite lost his spot."

He was annoyed now, I felt it. I heard something slice and before I could react, Dark went at her with his inhuman speed and I expected blood...but, there was nothing. Instead, there were two highly talented assassins in front of me, glaring and holding off one another, Dark with his knife nearing 'Amber' and 'Amber' with a fork. Although she was shaking slightly, she was still able to hold off against Dark's strength.

I saw his glare turn to curiosity as his eyebrows furrowed. "What are you?"

Her expression was blank. "Simply an average lady." She kicked forward but Dark didn't budge. Must've not been hard enough. "Damnit." She glared daggers at me with her brown eyes. "What the hell did you give me?!"

"It's called a Warfy. I'll explain more if you two could stop your little act." She growled as did Dark and they stopped, both eyeing each other to see if one would attempt to kill again. Then, hesitantly, they sat down, Dark finding himself another seat as he kept glaring at her. "Now, a Warfy is like a super drug. I'm sure you've encountered some sleeping pills and hallucinogens in the past, correct?" She nodded. "This is a mix of those things and it is mixed in a way that it is very very potent and even a little bit will have someone out...with your case I kind of went overboard a bit so as to not chance you waking up in the car."

She didn't respond and rather ate whatever was left on her plate before putting it away in the sink. She returned to the table. "So, what exactly are you planning to do with me since you haven't killed me yet?"

"Well…" I looked over to Dark to see if he had any problem with my next statement but he didn't comment. "We wanted to see if you'd be interested in joining the team."

Her face changed to a look of confusion. "What?"

"Yes~ We're offering you a place on our team of assassins!"

Her look continued till she shook her head. She looked over at Dark. "He can't be that dense can he?"

Dark nodded. "Hey! I'm not dense!" I refuted.

She looked back over to me. "I work alone. Plus-" She grabbed her fork by its teeth "-you're my target." She threw it my way at a high speed and I quickly dodged it. "Damnit." She got up. "I'm leaving. I'll just tell my client to find someone else."

"But-" She was about to go out the door when she paused at the door. She backed away from it, confusion riding her face.

"I don't th-think that i-is a good idea, Ms. Lily Mason." Her eyes widened and she backed away farther. Google soon came into view, glitching slightly and his eyes red. ' _Wait, her name is Lily?'_

"Wh-what is wrong with you? Your eyes-"

"That is none of y-your concern. It's either you stay here with u-us or you die Ms. Mason." Google changed his right arm to a drill and had it whirring very loudly as she dropped to the ground.

I think this is the most expression I've seen come out of her besides being bored. Maybe because it's something she doesn't understand? Then, her face changed and she quickly grabbed a chair and threw it right at him, knocking him slightly off, then she dove past him and tried to escape.

"Shit! Google, you scared her!"

"Sh-She threw a chair a-at me!"

I ran out and saw her struggling with the door which had been bolted up. She looked back and stared at me. Then she looked behind me and pressed herself further against the wall. "Wh-what is that thing?!"

I looked over to see Google with a hurt look on his face as his eyes returned to their normal brown hugh. "I-I apologize," he muttered, "I still have you on as a threat."

I looked back to who I now assume is Lily. "Lily, this is Google. Google is an AI...but doesn't liked to be referred to as one." She looked over to him, then back to me, her face slightly relaxing but only slightly. "He won't hurt you as long as you agree to work with us."

"...You expect me just to give in to you like that?"

*Lily's POV*

A million thoughts and questions were running through my mind. I couldn't read this Google person; he wasn't even a person! An AI, very developed by the looks of it with some minor glitching. Not even the government had a hold of that kind of technology!

I needed to concentrate. Doors are bolted, windows are also bolted- I looked over to the fireplace. ' _Perfect!'_

I dove for the fireplace and before they could react, I began to climb out of there.

As I reached the top, I heard them coming out from the front door. I looked at my surroundings and found I was in some neighborhood. "Hey!"

I took off and jumped onto the roof next to their house. Then I kept jumping till I reached a safe distance and jumped down onto a car. Landing with a hard 'BANG!', I grunted and rolled off, getting into the now slightly broken car and began to hotwire it. It was up and running and I took off, seeing a pink car begin to chase after me, a slightly darker pink mustache in the front.

I sped up and went through the streets, taking anything ranging from highways to freeways to back roads, my head pounding. ' _Need to lose them, need to lose them! Have to get home, I'll be safe there from these psychos!'_

After a while, I saw they weren't there any longer. I traveled for a while longer to make sure they were gone but they were nowhere in sight. ' _...Good.'_ I took off home.

*Wilford's POV*

"We lost her!" I slammed my fist on the wheel, making it honk obnoxiously.

"Don't worry a-about it."

I looked over to Google. "Don't worry about it?! Why shouldn't I-"

Google pulled up a screen in front of us of a red van that was damaged heading in a certain direction. "I bu-ugged all of the cars in the neigh-eighborhood. She just happened to take one and is lea-leading us right to her-er home."

I grinned. "Well, let's go get our girl!"

She was going to join our team. Whether she liked it or not.


	4. Chapter 4

I parked the car a little ways away from the base just in case they did end up finding the car. My head was ringing slightly and begging me to hit the ground but I wasn't safe yet.

I walked towards the broken down building and entered.

I've been living here for about...3 months by now? I often moved so as to not get caught and to keep me on my toes. Moving was easy as I only held onto the essentials. No friends or family meant no gifts or useless articles to hold onto. And weapons and clothing can always be replaced.

In fact, I'll be needing to move soon since the 3rd month was coming to an end. It was supposed to be a gift to myself for my thousandth kill. A real nice place too.

I knelt down to a wall and pressed in on it. A panel opened up and I typed in 0314, the day that I first killed someone. Lovely day really.

A trap door opened up underneath me and I found myself sliding down to my base. "Weeeee!" I screeched. Then, I landed. ' _Well, that should top off today's random feelings to be tried to have.'_

I often had to force myself to try to be human just to practice really. I wasn't always the best 'flirt' or actress so I had to try and connect with others. Try.

I looked around but...something was off. My place often looked like a mess but...it looked more of a mess. Like...something or someone was looking for something. ' _Someone got in?!'_ I grabbed the gun to my right and checked for ammunition. Thankfully that was still there. I walked around, watching my surroundings like a hawk despite the other part wanting to let go. Everywhere was messed up and they even tore up my sleeping bag and clothing. Next to it, I found my computer, smashed to bits and a note laying on it. I flicked it open with my foot and looked it over.

' _Randy,_ (my code name)

 _It has come to our attention that you could not complete the mission. We are going to destroy all of the evidence and with that evidence is you. We've taken out your base and now all that is left is your lovely self. So we will-'_

I backed away and ran out, not bothering to read the rest. ' _Fuck fuck fuck fuck!'_ I heard something ticking away and knew what it was. How had I not noticed it before?!

I slammed a part of the wall and opened up a secret staircase, then ran through.

I reached the top and looked for the crowbar...there wasn't a crowbar. Instead, another fucking note with something likely around ' _Randy, I didn't believe you would be needing this'_

I rammed my elbow against the doors above me. ' _Come on, come on!'_

*Wilford's POV*

"There!" We parked next to the broken vehicle but found no occupant. This part of town was run down with many old buildings scattered, almost a ghost town.

We got out of the car and looked around. "Google, take a geographical look on the area; see if there is anything out of the ordinary."

"On it." His eyes glowed a bright blue as he worked with a screen in front of him. I pointed to something that looked like a basement.

"There!" He closed the window and we walked in that direction.

We looked around in the rubble, finding no way to enter. "Where's the entrance?"

Google shrugged and began to scan the area.

Then, I heard banging from somewhere. "Google, quiet." He paused. There was another bang. "This way." We went towards the noise which was behind the building. Something was attempting to push open a door that had a lock and multiple cement blocks on it. I heard a grunt and recognized it to belong to a female's.

I pushed the cement blocks off with Google's help and he zapped the lock apart. Before we could react, there was another 'BANG!' and someone came flying out onto me. It was Lily. She stared at me confused temporarily before getting up and taking off. "Run!" she yelled.

Without hesitating we took off after her and not even 30 seconds later there was a loud 'BOOM!', causing all of us to fly forward from the blast. I looked to the noise and saw the building we were in was blown to bits further with a large blaze rising from it. ' _Dear god…'_

I looked forward and saw Lily on the ground, a small stream of blood flowing from her head. "No no no." I picked her up and saw her eyes staring at nothing. "Lily, Lily come on, stay awake. Google! We have to go!"

He got up and we ran to the car. I carried her in and sat in the back. "Come on Lily, stay with me." I slapped her face lightly as her eyes kept wandering around, not really focused on anything. "Lily stay up, stay awake." I shook her and pried her eyes open. "Lily. Lily!"

*Time Skip!*

*Lily's POV*

I felt awful. Extremely awful. My head was in pain and I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. I couldn't tell what was really happening either. The last thing I could remember was running out of the building with Wilford and Google...but that was it.

I tried to move but nothing wanted to move. But it didn't matter what my body wanted.

I forced myself to move and opened my eyes. Once again, I found myself in that disgusting, pink bedroom and found my hand being held by someone. It was...Wilford. "Wilford?" I seethed with my voice and I fell back.

"Lily!" He came closer to me and caressed my cheek.

I almost let him get away with it till I realized again that it was him. I pulled my head away, pain echoing through my head. "How did I get here?" I groaned.

Once again he was caressing my face in which I felt the immense need to burn the hand. "Your base I'm guessing blew up. You got hurt and we took you back here to heal…" He suddenly held me which caused my eyes to open wide. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

I felt pain. Pain pain pain. "Wilford, Wilford, I'm in pain, I'm feeling pain, let me go-"

"Oh oh, sorry." He placed me gently back down on the bed and I caught him staring at me for a moment too long.

"What?"

He shook his head and glanced away. "Nothing…" He looked back to me and held my hands. "So I hope that maybe now you'll join our team?"

I furrowed my eyebrows at him. "Join you? Yes Wilford, after my base was taken out and you have valiantly saved me I'll join your team!"

"Really?"

"No! What are you, crazy?"

"Slightly…"

 _ **A.N. You wouldn't even know it heh heh~**_

I sighed. "Look, I guess I should be appreciating this but my mind is already thinking far ahead of this and do you know what it is saying?" He shook his head. "It's telling me to get the hell out of here and out of town and to try and get my life back together!" I tried to get up again but my body restricted my movements by etching pain all over. "AH!" I went back down.

"Lily, whoever did that to your base is likely going to still be after you. You at least have to stick around till you heal-"

"No! I'm a sitting duck here you moron!" I pulled my hands away and sat up, grinding my teeth together to keep myself from showing any more signs of pain. I looked around. "Where's my gun?"

"Lily-"

"Where is my gun?"

Wilford got up. "Google knew that you were going to be like this…" He sighed and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"...You're going to stay in here till you calm down."

"What?!" I tried to stand on my feet to go after him but my body was still yelling at me.

"The sooner you calm down, the faster you can think about your next decision my dear." He stood in the doorway. "Sleep well~"

He closed the door behind him and I stared. "Wilford!" He didn't answer. "WILFORD!"

*Wilford's POV*

I stood outside my door listening to her yelling on the other side. For someone that was hurt she sure did have a hell of a voice still. And the strength to stand up...she was truly a marvel. But it did worry me slightly about her mindset. I can't have her leave being a target…

Dark and Google were already trying to find out who had me on as a target. Although Dark didn't care for her being, he was concerned if she was now under our roof. I think it was also her defending herself that got his attention.

I walked forward and went to the living room. I pressed a button and the fireplace turned into a target practice zone. Head shots were brought onto all small 9 figurines moving around.

' _She just needs time to calm down...then she will be more open to the idea…She'll come to like us eventually.'_

*Time skip!*

*Lily's POV*

I sat against the bedpost and stared at the door. My mind had began to calm down and was surprisingly not thinking about much besides getting something to eat. The pain was gone and the ringing had stopped; I didn't even feel tired.

...I knew that these people were helping me...but I couldn't wrap my head around why. People always have a reason for everything. They want something; more than just my friendship or even a stupid partnership. But what?!

I heard a knock on my-the door. "Come in," I muttered.

I saw the pink mustached man enter in with food. "You're on the floor…"

"It doesn't matter," I replied, eyeing the food. It was a simple sandwich but dear lord it seemed like the best sandwich I've seen in ages.

He blinked down at me and then to the food. "Oh, right, you're probably hungry." He bent down and before he could neatly lay it on my lap, I snatched the tray and began to rip into the sandwich. "Really hungry…" he muttered as he watched me. He sat down next to me. "You don't have many ladylike manners, do you?"

I swallowed. "I'm sorry if I'm not being 'Ms. Perfect' right now but that is me on duty. And usually well fed." He chuckled as I continued to eat.

Then he paused. "Lily...have you thought about what I told you earlier?"

I paused and swallowed, thinking. ' _Considering my options...it's either I continue to stay here or join them...Although I hate the idea, at least I could figure out what they want through being...partners.'_ I hated that word. I sighed. "Look...Wilford."

He hummed.

"What will exactly happen if I joined your little...team?"

He crossed his legs and I felt his eyes on me. "Well, you will be put on missions that we have and will work with us depending on what is needed."

I groaned. "You mean that you do other things than just kill?"

"No...it's just we call our 'targets' our 'missions' to put it in lighter words."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't need to sugarcoat it. Killing is killing; that's what makes it fun."

I glanced over to him and he seemed slightly...surprised. He blinked a chuckled lightly. "Straight to the point huh...that's another thing I could add on to the things I like about you." He wrapped an arm around me but I was now focusing on the chips and water given to me to care much.

A thought crossed my mind. "Do you have rules?"

"Rules?"

"Like, do you care if I go on a killing spree at points to kill the target?"

He shrugged. "If it's a necessity or a want, I don't see why you couldn't." ' _Awesome.'_ "I believe the only rules you could have with us are to not kill us or betray us, and we'll do the same for you."

I groaned. "So I can't kill you?"

"No! We're on a team now!" he cried rather offended.

I just chuckled. "I'm 'playing around' in a sense, it's what you do right? Man, you are a bundle of emotions." I felt my lips curve slightly but then paused. ' _...He didn't just make me smile...did he?'_ No, no it had to be my practice emotions coming into play.

He stared at me...not in an ill way though...more like, in curiosity? I couldn't make out his face; I haven't seen anyone look at someone like this. "What?"

He shook out of his trance. "N-nothing. Just thought I'd never see you smile. An actual smile, that is."

"Oh, well, don't take that to heart…" There was an awkward silence. Then I noticed his arm. "Um, Wilford?"

"Yeah?"

"Your arm. It's kind of on my, y'know…"

"Oh! Sorry!" He removed the arm, removing the extra warmth being brought to my body.

More of the dreadful silence.

"Hey, do you want to try meeting everyone again?"

I stared at him as though he was a moron. ' _He can't really be like this, can he? This was the guy I was almost killed over for not killing?'_ "I think our introductions have been made already."

"Ah...ok well, at least come join us to find out what our plans are."

"Plans?"

He got up and held out his hand. "Yes, we do have to move after all just in case anyone saw your little 'incident' today."


	5. Chapter 5

We were now riding in a sleek dark red mercedes benz, having to abandon the pink one Wilford was driving around earlier, much to Wilford's discontent. "BOOM!" I turned behind me to see that both the house and Wilford's car were blown to bits. Wilford slightly cried into my shoulder in which I returned with a light push off of me. ' _They really clean up their shit.'_ "So, where are we going again?" I asked.

"We are headed to another premade base," Dark commented lowly, driving with a pair of black sunglasses.

' _So...I guess my gift is still being brought to me...even though I didn't kill my thousandth person who has basically become my 'partner' now.'_ I tried not to think that much on it as we went onto a highway.

We eventually arrived to this average sized house with a brown roof and beige brick outlining the outside of the house. A window or two scattered in various places. There was even a garage.

We pulled into the two-car garage to find another one existing there already: a dark blue BMW SX. The garage door closed behind us.

"Home sw-sweet home," Google commented, mostly to himself.

We entered the main building and found there to be an already furnished living room. I sat on the couch and just stared at a white wall, waiting.

"...What are you doing?"

I turned to Wilford. "Waiting."

"...For?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know where to set up or anything, so, orders."

"Orders-This isn't a mission. Just choose a room!"

"...But you are the owners of the house-"

"The h-house belongs to those wh-who live i-in it," Google stated as he brought in a couple of bags.

"..." Although I did not feel comfortable, I went to a room anyway with my bag of various items saved from my vehicle. There were five rooms even if the house didn't seem all that big of a place on the outside. I just went for the one closest to the living room and found it to be a red themed room. Red walls with a maroon dresser on the side. The bed was lavished in a large dark red comforter with white and... _pink_ pillows too. ' _...'_ I put down my things, walked over to the pillows, grabbed the pink pillows, and threw them across the way to the door. ' _I'll see if Wilford wants them but...no.'_ I took the comforter off and folded it up, seeing that I usually don't sleep with much on the bed anyway. Helps to make an easy escape if needed.

I looked through my bags to see what was left of my old supplies. A few wigs, makeup that will likely last for a good 50 missions, 10 outfits (along with whatever I bought with Wilford), a box of various tools, a shotgun, three pistols, 10 knives of different sizes, a few needles, and some various poisons that I've grown to become immune to. ' _Which reminds me, I'll need to ask Google for some of the Warfy stuff to get used to that too. I can't chance anyone else having that on them to clog my mind up.'_ I set up a knife under a pillow and put the other things in the closet.

When I was done putting everything away, I went out to see that Google was working on lunch in the kitchen. It was quite a big kitchen by the looks of it. It even had its own island counters.

I looked over his shoulder to see he was frying up some meat patties and had already cut up some lettuce, tomatoes, and onions. "Burgers?" I asked.

"Burgers," he confirmed, flipping over another patty.

As I watched casually, I decided to pop the question. "So, what is your purpose?"

He glanced up to me before returning to his task at hand. "Purpose?"

"Yes, are you acting like an intern or are you like a maid?"

"Maid or butl-ler?" he corrected.

"Sorry, but you know what I mean."

He was silent for a little bit before replying, "My pri-imary _objective_ is to answer questions as quick-quickly as possible, acting as a da-atabase if you will. My secondary obje-ective has been modified to eliminate th-those in our way. Other functions are to be a bro-brother and kill if needed."

"What used to be your secondary objective?"

"...I'll t-tell you later."

I nodded. I went to go sit down at the table.

"Oh, right." Google looked over to me. "Watch or earpiece?"

"...Why?"

"Preference of comm-communication a-and information," Google stated.

I shrugged. "I guess a watch will look fine." Google nodded and tossed me a brown watch.

As I put on the watch, a thought crossed my mind. "Google, do you know where I could get some Warfy?"

He looked back at me skeptically. "I-I wouldn't suggest y-you get addicted to the stuff. It isn't heal-healthy."

"No, god no, I just want to grow immune to its effects or at least be better off."

"To develop a t-tolerance?"

"Yeah. I've been successful with many different drugs and poisons already, just not with _that_ beast."

He looked back to the patties and turned off the stove. "Warfies are a powerful drug. Some of the elements in there are probably some that you've never heard of or would make sense to use."

I shrugged. "I'll take up the challenge if it means I don't have to go through _that_ again. I don't want a little drug to be the end of me."

"Th-then you should probably ask Wilford t-to help you; he's been the only o-one to actually take on the drug and st-stay sane."

' _Or maybe that drove him to be 'insane'.'_

As Google put down the plates, the other two walked in, Wilford in a cheery mood while Dark was just...Dark.

"Ooooo, burgers!" Wilford yelled out excitedly. How many emotions does this guy wear on his sleeve?

He made a grab for a patty when Google swatted his hand away with the spatula. "It's h-hot you idiot, do y-you want to burn-n yourself again?"

He massaged his hand with a solemn face. "No…" I don't know how he did it, but he managed to make himself look cute in the- Wait, what?!

I shook off the thought as I helped Google set up the table. ' _That moron isn't cute...I don't even think things are cute...puppies, kitties, babies, none of that is cute to me! Cute is seeing the last expression of someone, especially if they are surprised...Wilford is nowhere near cute.'_

"Lily?" I heard Wilford ask.

I looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you still hurting or something? You kind of seem lost; you're not losing conscious on me are you?" he asked, chuckling lightly.

"Ah no, I'm fine," I claimed, waving away any hint of that. ' _That is probably it. Maybe I'm still somewhat loopy from the injury. It was in my head after all…'_

"We've received a new mission," Dark remarked as he neatly placed his bun on top of his burger.

"Agh, Dark, do we have to talk about that now? We're barely getting-"

"What is it?" I asked, interrupting the 'compulsive' Wilford.

Dark smirked. "Are you sure you're up for it? I mean, if you need more time to recover-"

"If I'm not going to be used as an asset then I might as well be a flower on the wall. Besides-" I launched a knife at Wilford and it cut off a bit of pink tuft, "I still need to keep my babies content~"

Dark and Google laughed at Wilford's pale expression as he touched his now slightly shorter hair. "I-I thought I said that you wouldn't kill us…" he muttered.

I shrugged. "I knew it wouldn't hit you." Then, I bit into my burger.

"Well, the venture should be fun; it is at a carnival afterall," Dark commented lightly.

"Oh, lots of people huh? I'm up for a challenge."

"AND THEN AFTERWARDS WE CAN GO DO SOME GAMES AND RIDES!" Wilford exclaimed out of nowhere, causing me to nearly choke on my burger.

"Uh...yeah, sure," Dark muttered, not really wishing to put up an argument for this idea.

"Yay!"

' _I guess I could observe people there...haven't really ever been to one because I heard it smells like hay and sweat...not the best combination in the world.'_

*Time skip brought to you by Bibbity Bobbity Boo!*

I stared at the scene unraveling before me as Dark bought the tickets for the place. There were hundreds of people there it seemed walking all over the place, chatting with others, laughing, smiles shining brightly on their faces.

I also heard small screams in the distance that would fluctuate based on how far they were and when I looked in that general direction, I saw people on rollercoasters. I knew it was a common thing for people to scream on roller coasters but it did still bother me slightly. Why do you want to go on something just to scream? Is it another form of masochism that I don't understand?

Wilford saw me staring and asked, "Seems like fun, right~?"

I looked over to him. "Your idea of fun is odd."

He paled. "What? My idea of fun is _odd_?!"

I looked back over to the people on the rides. "You're paying to go on a ride that will inevitably make you scream. Why would you want to scream like a child?"

"...Lily. Have you ever been to a carnival?"

I looked over to him again. "No, but I've heard enough about it to get the gist of it. You pay money to go around and play some pointless games that you only have so much of a percent at winning and then maybe go around on some rides to get freaked out on with your friends or companions." I paused and thought about something. "Maybe you could use the ride to your advantage though. Everyone around you is concentrated on the ride and, seeing how fast they are going, they would probably think a shot would be one of the many clicks in the ride itself. No one would really be able to track who was the one who shot either because you could position yourself to where you're in the sky and-"

"Lily!"

I blinked and refocused on Wilford. "What?"

He sighed and massaged his face. "Not everything has to be about work!"

I squinted at him skeptically. "Then what's the point?"

"The point?" Wilford groaned and looked over to the others temporarily. "One sec."

Wilford began to talk to Dark and Google in hushed whispers and I caught onto things such as 'rides' 'please' 'easy job'... Wait, he's not trying to-

But it was too late. I saw Wilford bounding towards me and I wanted to sprint away but he already had grabbed hold of my wrist and placed a band on there. Then he continued to hold my wrist as he exclaimed, "Come on! We're going to go have some fun!"

"What?! But what about the-"

"No buts, Dark and Google are getting it! Come on!" Wilford began to pull me away from the two and I wanted to get away from the madman.


	6. AN IT'S VOTING TIME!

Hey guys! It's time to vote for what the next book will be! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

For those who are wondering why voting is starting when it's only been five chapters in...well...I have to have time to write the next book! And so, I've made this system to where while this book is posting, the next book is in the making!

But this time voting is a little different.

See, I have this book of One Shots that I have started and with that, I feel that _some_ of them have the potential to be their own book! And plus, it kind of gives an idea of what to expect.

Would they have the same ending though?...It just depends I guess...I've been having a real itch to do something crazy too or something reeeeeally fluffy...We'll see! Haha

So, there will be a few options this time around. Either you can choose from a list of one shots I have out, a list of other ideas I have, or just choose plain genres with the character you want to be the focus.

ALRIGHT! SO HERE ARE THE CHOICES!

 **(Note: These are not the official synopsis'; they are merely like the overall look with a little foundation for basics. Nothing in there is permanent (besides focus) and plenty of things can be added later on depending on how I want it. Also, titles will likely change as well. Nothing is official.)** :

 _ **From One Shots (these have the titles of which one shot they came from):**_

 **A Boring Afternoon (Googleplier X Reader)**

One day a box arrives at your door and brings in your own Google IRL android!...But who sent it? Regardless, the droid now lives with you and doesn't really look to be leaving either and, having all of your info in storage already, it may be bad if he got out...What kind of adventures could you have with him though as he continues to grow and adapt in this world? And will there be any problems that come with having him? I mean, what could possibly go wrong? Technology is reliable...right?

 **Making Friends! 3 (Would probably add in a few egos to this ^^)**

A nice lady has taken in a few nekos, a species that has seemed to go nearly extinct but she has been able to save a few. But when the human isn't home...what adventures will these little nekos go on? What demons could be hiding in every corner of the house?! (Would feature Mark, Jack, Dark, Google, Wilford, and maybe a few of Jack's egos. Would be mostly fluffy, like, EXTREME FLUFFINESS AND CUTENESS!)

 **Watching Her (Anti X Reader)**

One day Anti catches you watching one of his old videos but...you weren't in fear or wanting to laugh at him. Instead, you stared in...admiration. And were even talking to him as though he were there when he couldn't even talk back to you. So now...you've become something he wants to take. Or at least be able to gain. And now, he's trying to come in and love you...but will you really accept him? I mean, he's a demon after all…

 **Burn…(Anti/Jack X Reader)**

Jack has just gone through another relationship that ended with the death of his girlfriend in a horrid disaster. This had been a constant trend that had been happening and you didn't understand why-he was a good man-who would want to take away his happiness? But as he suddenly pulls you in for a kiss, a month or so in, you find out...it's not only Jack that you are getting with...

 **I Will Take Care of You (Dark X Reader)**

You had been living with Mark for some time and had fallen for him. But when a dark figure suddenly comes in and beats him over the head in your house, you freak. You attempt to call the cops but couldn't make it as he came over to you and knocked you upside the head. Soon, you wake up in the madman's house but...he looks just like Mark! But...he's not. Will you be able to get out of his house or will you just stay with him in fear?

 **Wake Up...Please…(Markiplier X Reader)**

You live a mostly normal life-you go to college, have a few friends, and just hang out mostly. Oh, and from time to time you have a chance to watch youtube. You had a small hope that maybe you'd even get a chance to meet Markiplier since he lived in the same city as you...And you do! Finally you get the chance!...But...he seems to know you. Actually, he seems to think you're his wife and that you're asleep in some sort of coma! What?! That's insanity! How could you ever believe that?!

 _ **From my ideas (Listed in order of what I'd love to start next):**_

 **Google X Child!Reader**

Google has always preferred living alone. Once he had been activated by Matthias, he took off to try and complete his mission: to destroy all of mankind...or at least to stay as far away from them as possible as they always have the constant need to ask "Okay Google" to make fun and annoy the hell out of him. But then one day, he returns to his apartment and sees you. A child out of all things. Just sitting there! He tries to find out where you live and to send you back but you refuse to talk so he can't send you anywhere. Will Google's heart grow soft or will he hate humanity even more?

 **Fluff with Jack, Anti, , and Chase (Don't have a title ^^')**

Jack was out and about one day, admiring the blue sky with white clouds and a human falling closer and closer-wait, what?! Jack quickly moves to catch her and does, finding her to have a wound on her head. He quickly takes her home to ze good doctor but is worried. Who is she? Why was she falling from the sky? And what now?

 **You're in Our World Now… (Various Egos X Reader)**

A few/maybe all of Mark's egos along with Jack's come to life and take over the world. You, the reader, are given a chance to live but only under the condition that you work for them-either that, or face death. What will they put you through and will there even be a chance to save the world?! Who can you trust in this new world? (Horror themed mostly) (May have been referenced in first book ^^')

 **Another fluff with Dark, Wilford, and Google**

Mark's egos have had enough of being pushed aside and lingering only in the back of Mark's mind. They wanted out and they have managed to find a way: they needed to escape into a mind of another. But who would they go to? Not even they would know but it sure would be a nice change of pace compared to Mark's bull. But will the person they go to really have as well of a time as they will? I mean, sharing a brain with 3 others seems like it might be a little difficult…

(My mom suggested this one a looooong while back while I was finishing up the first book so, shout out to her! ^^)

 **Host X Reader**

Ah roleplaying. One of the many things we tend to participate in, especially in the online universe. You have a friend online who you love to roleplay with. He calls himself 'Host' from Markiplier of course (created by Cyndago though). It's pretty funny because he's also able to narrate pretty well, often sending his messages with his voice rather than texting. He just claimed he enjoys it better and you didn't mind. He had a nice voice after all. You two had been going back and forth for a while now but...in your recent roleplay, it seemed as though he was in more control. Not only that but things that were happening in the story were also happening around you...even creaking in the house. You began to warn him of this but he merely continues until there is a knock on your door. You run as your phone beeps with more updates and finally you are asking how the hell he could know this and who he was...He was simply Host. And you were now in his world.

Normal Vote Here: :

 **Choose a main character who will be the focus and choose a/two theme/s . (Just because you're choosing one character does not mean others won't be added if I want them to be in there. Just saying)**

Mark

Dark

Wilford

Google

Jack

Anti

Fluff

Comedy

Horror

Drama

Fantasy

Romance

 _ **Let me know down below what your vote is or message me because I know y'all can't get links for whatever reason. Or you guys can try looking up nightninja456 on deviantart and there should be a status with the polls and a journal as well. Let me know~**_

 _ **You have until Thursday, 1/25/18! Then final voting will begin! ^^**_


	7. Chapter 6

*Wilford's POV*

I was determined to get Lily to have some fun. She seemed like a woman to never have had a fun day of her life and I was gonna be the man to change that!

I felt her struggling with me. "Wilford! Let me go!"

"Never! We're having fun whether you like it or not!"

I dragged her over to a shooting game and looked it over. Wooden horses were going round and round. "Want to see how many you can shoot?"

"I don't think that's gonna be much of a challenge."

I thought about it. "Well, let's put on a wager. I win, you and I keep going around the carnival, _willingly_."

"And if I win?" she asked with slight interest.

"Then we get back on with the mission," I told her.

She grinned. "Well, I gotta say, your stakes are pretty high for a one-sided battle."

"We'll see~" I gave the guy a payment and we both lined up with the given guns. The music started and we began to shoot at the horses.

One by one those suckers fell back, Lily and I shooting in sync almost. She happened to have started a little bit earlier than me.

By the time we knew it there was only one row of 5 left and this would be the one to say who made the final victory. I grinned and shot two and saw her two go down and at the same moment, our shots went flying towards the last horse and it was knocked down...but who had hit it first was still a question.

I looked over to the man who was gazing in awe. "Did you see who hit last?!" I asked with eagerness.

The man blinked before looking back at us. "Uh...They both hit at the exact same time man...Are you both gunslingers or something?" the man asked in awe.

"Sort of…" Then, a thought occurred as I slowly turned to see Lily staring blankly. "Although no one exactly _won_ , I would have to say that I still take the cake in this one! So let's go!" I grabbed her wrist as the guy was trying to ask if we had wanted a prize or anything but just simply ignored him and ran off to do a ride.

*Lily's POV*

' _I...I lost? But...how? I'm faster than this insane man and have my head on better...I shouldn't have lost that!'_ Wilford snapped me out of my thoughts as he pushed me onto a ride without my acknowledgement. I looked around.

The ride basically took one in a circle it seemed, since there were no other contraptions attached to go elsewhere...it _could_ go elsewhere if there was a loose bolt or it were to break partially…But that's beside the point.

A man walked up to us and put the harness over us to help us not fly out during the ride. It made me wonder how easily it could be to 'accidently' not click the harness correctly and then leave the occupant- "Lily!"

I shook out of my thoughts. "What?"

"Are you thinking about work?"

"...Not exactly."

"Are you thinking about killing?"

"...Maybe…"

"How? And why?"

I motioned over to the guy operating the ride. "It's his job to make sure the harnesses are secure. Someone could easily pay them to not mind it as much and 'accidentally' not click the target's harness in. So whenever the ride is in operation, the target will either be holding on for dear life or will fall to his doom because of the speed of the given ride."

Wilford blinked at me. "Do you...get out often?"

I looked away. "I don't find that there is any use for that sort of thing. Other than observing others and finding better ways to get the job done."

"I see…" There was an awkward silence shared as the man at the operating machine was telling us warnings, etc. Then, there was a "SCREE-PSH!" sound and the ride began to go forward a little. Not too bad.

Then the ride began to go backward a little. Ok, so far so good. Then it went forward a little more than before. How far does it go back and forth again? Then it went back a little more than the way it went forward and I could feel myself being drawn by gravity into my harness, which seemed to move slightly. It was probably usual that that happens. Then it went forward almost ¾'s of the way, making my body fall back into the chair.

I could hear Wilford giggling with excitement for whatever was about to happen. Before I could really ask, all of a sudden like a fricken bullet we were sent backwards, I being pushed into my harness. The wind was fast and screams were eminent, even Wilford was 'Whooing' next to me. But I was...scared? I think that's what it is called. I've never experienced one of these but holy hell, this was _not_ ok! I was practically feeling my fingers embed themselves into the given bar in front of us. Then we were sent flying forward and I felt my body being thrown back into the seat. I could not understand how this was fun for anybody! This was terrifying and I've never been terrified of anything!

There was no way to read what this contraption was going to do. I was basically at its mercy as it began to go backwards again. My jaw was clenched to keep me stable as images zoomed past us. As we were about to go forward again, I felt my left hand being pried off and I saw Wilford taking it and putting it into the air. What the bloody hell was he doing? They said to keep all body parts in the-oh no.

The contraption went forward. I felt something growing in the pit of my stomach as I began to rethink my life choices. Eventually this thing began to grow and eventually it reached over its limit and I found whatever it was was beginning to spill out of my mouth. It was...a yell. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I have _never_ made that sound before. But as we were brought backwards again, I shouted, "GEEZUS WHEN WILL THIS END?!"

Then. We stopped. Upside down. I was being pushed into the harness and I could see everyone below me. I glanced over to Wilford to see him...smirking. I wanted to smack that smirk off but before I could do anything, the ride began to go forward and then _finally_ was pulling backwards a little, then forward, then backwards, and then came to a halt.

I quickly removed the harness and was going to run off when I realized: my legs are numb. So instead of a quick getaway as planned, I ended up falling into Wilford, who was making his way off the ride. I heard him chuckle. "You know, there's _other ways_ to say you're falling for me~"

"Trust me, I am _not_ falling for you. My legs are numb," I growled. I could _never_ fall for this-wait, what is he-

Wilford had picked me up bridal style and helped me out of the horrid contraption. "What. Are. You. Doing?" I demanded, annoyed.

"Helping. You can't walk so, I have to help you. Unless you want to go for round 2?" he asked, grinning down at me mischievously.

"Dear God no, please, no." I shivered in his grasp as he let out another chuckle.

Soon we were away from the ride and I could feel my legs coming back to me. "Wilford."

"Hmm~?" Wilford hummed.

"I think I'm good."

"Okay." Wilford was still holding me.

"Wilford."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to put me down?"

"No."

"...Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"...Please put me down."

He sighed. "You're no fun." He put me down and I was relieved to have my limbs back. "Sooo...how do you feel?"

"Feel? That was horrible!" I exclaimed. "Why does anyone find that fun? That was frickin terrifying and I've never been scared!"

He laughed with enthusiasm. "That can't really have been your first ride could it? I mean, come on! Out of anything to make you panic, that got you?"

"Yes! There was no way to read the ride!"

"That's the point! The element of surprise is used to bring your senses on the brink with everything!" he bellowed, moving his arms to describe it. "But how do you feel?"

"Feel?"

"Yes! You probably feel relieved right? A certain high gained after going through such a ride!"

I thought about this. Although my body was still not used to it, it did feel...abnormally relaxed. That yell took a lot out of me. "Huh...I guess that is true…"

Wilford grinned and grabbed my hand. "See! Then let us go on another!" He began to pull me in a-wait, did he say to go on another one?!

"Wilford are you insane?!" I asked.

"Yes, yes I am!" Wilford called, not bothering to look back at me. This...was going to be a long day.

*Wilford's POV*

' _That yell of hers...It had to be the best sound I have ever heard her promote. And the face she made was priceless. Although it wasn't of emotions I was exactly looking for, it certainly was a start. And I bet she wasn't thinking about work during that ride!'_

I smiled to myself as we made our way to another ride.

This one was slightly better for people who haven't really had a chance to go on roller coasters; one I probably should've done first...But that ride makes it seems like anything else is for babies! I glanced back at Lily seeing her eyes were still wide from the ride. I think it's the most I've seen her expression change. I have to say: I'm not disappointed. It makes me want to bring her to an amusement park with more of these rides.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, now taking on her old facial features. Oh well, it was fun while it lasted.

"You~"

"...I can see that. Why?"

"Is there a rule saying I can't?"

"...no, but-"

"Then I shall continue to look!"

"...Could you at least relinquish my hand? We don't have to stand and hold hands ya know."

Begrudgingly, I let her hand go and looked back to the ride. It was simple: you get into your seats and the machine takes you flying into the air, supposedly like an airplane but with open windows and such. It was usually fun and would let you see around the place with ease, almost like the ferris wheel. I would like to take her on the ferris wheel, they say it's the 'place to be.' And maybe that'll kick her into liking me back!

I grinned as I unconsciously grabbed her hand again and began to pull her onto the ride. "Wilford! I can walk on my own!" she yelled.

We got onto the ride and we had our harnesses put on with ease. She looked to the ground and kicked her feet in the air aimlessly as we waited. "Don't worry, this one won't be as bad as the other one," I told her. She simply nodded to the ground. She was so cute, even if she didn't know it!  
The man talked on the speaker before the ride started up, beginning to pull us up into the air and push us forward so we go around the pillar in the middle. I saw Lily hold onto the harness and her knuckles turn white with her grip. She did keep her eyes open though.

"See? Not too bad right?" She nodded. I rolled my eyes. "You can talk on here y'know. You can't be that scared, can you?"

Her eye twitched. "I-I'm not scared!" she yelled at me, and she punched me in the arm with the arm closest to me, surprisingly causing slight pain even with the weird angle.

I chuckled and rubbed my arm. "It's ok if you are y'know~ I could hold your-"

"No. Never in a million years," she strictly stated.

I chuckled. "Well, a million years must've flown by already because I've had your hand many times today."

"That's because you keep taking hold of it!"

"But you don't have to hold on~"

"...I hate you." I laughed.

The ride soon ended and I was about to pull her to the ferris wheel when I felt my watch vibrating. I knew who it was but...I didn't want to answer. I didn't want this day to end now.

I ignored it but in that next instance, we ran into Dark and Google. Some faint screams were heard in the distance. "We need to go," Dark claimed, dragging me by the ear.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"This is for not answering," he growled, continuing to drag me around like a child.

*Lily's POV*

I felt myself chuckle at the sight before stopping myself and blinking. ' _What the hell just came from my mouth?'_ I stood there for a moment trying to figure it out.

Google looked over to me. "D-Do I have to drag y-you too?" he asked, his eyes faintly growing red in warning.

I shook my head and ran over. ' _This is weird...Wilford is weird...he's making me weird...What the hell is happening to me?!'_


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. Hey guys, so before you read I just want to say the new book has been decided! The next book will be based on the one shot: I Will Take Care of You (Dark X Reader)! So, as I will need time to write it, I will return these to be posted every Friday after this week! If I finish the book before the end of this one, then I will return the schedule to Mondays and Fridays! See y'all! ^^

*Lily's POV*

We got back to the house and I just wanted to sleep. I didn't really realize how tuckered out those rides made me. I didn't even ask about the killing as I just yelled out, "NIGHT!" And then ran to the room. I jumped into the bed and was about to fall asleep when...I saw those pillows. I looked over them from the bed and glared at them. I knew I wouldn't sleep well with those vile things here.

I sighed and rolled out of the comforts of the bed and made my way over. ' _I better just give these to Wilford now…'_

I walked out and the lights were off. I walked around till I found Wilford's room. How did I know it was his room? Well, if the sign on the wall next to it saying 'Wilford Warfstache' didn't say anything, then certainly the huge pink 'W' on the door with a pink mustache and stars shooting off of it would give it away.

I grumbled in annoyance of the thing and knocked on the door. "Wilford?" No response. I shrugged and opened the door. "Hey Wilford, I was wondering if you-"

I paused as I saw his shirt was off and he was in the process of putting on a pink night-time shirt. He looked over to me. "Oh, hey Lily. I didn't hear you knock." He paused his movements, still very much half naked, and walked over to me. "What's up?"

I didn't know where to look so I just kept staring into his eyes. "I-er-wanted to know if you wanted these:" I relayed, showing him the pillows.

He glanced down at them. "Oh, sure. Just throw 'em on the bed. I can probably use them around my room." I nodded and placed them on the bed. I felt...weird. This wasn't the first time I've seen a man half-naked but...I couldn't exactly put a finger on this emotion. Why the hell was I even reacting to this? He's not what girls would put as 'hot' or even remotely attractive! He must've slipped another Warfy somewhere…

As I thought about this, I turned around to see he had now put on the shirt, much to my relief. Then I looked around and saw...It was a pink nightmare. Everything in the room was pink. Pink wardrobes, pink walls, pink doors, pink pink pink. I felt myself wanting to throw up in the pinkness of it all.

Before I could though, I excused myself and was about to walk out when a hand grabbed mine… "What?" I asked.

"..." The hand let go. "Nothing. Goodnight."

"...Night." Then I walked out and went to the room.

*Wilford's POV*

I wanted her...I needed her...I wanted to tell her that I _loved_ her...but I knew she didn't feel the same...at least, not yet…

The way she stared at me though...I guess it wasn't purely hatred but more of a curious one. As I got into bed, it made me wonder if she had seen many men like that in the past...I shook off the thought.

I thought about the day we had and smiled. It was so nice having her close, seeing her face change emotions for once in reality. To hold her hand...it was like being given the privilege to be with a goddess. A true woman of wonder...I smirked. ' _Maybe I should get her to take on more bets so we could do that more often…'_ I thought about this as I went to sleep and saw her in my sleep, smiling…' _I love you…'_

*Lily's POV*

I had gotten up pretty early and, having nothing better to do, I decided to make something.

I grabbed my tool box and thought about what to make and what to make it with. I hummed thoughtfully to myself as I looked around the room. I saw the bed posts that were toward the ceiling. I didn't necessarily need those; they were there for aesthetic reasoning.

I grabbed my small saw and began cutting them down with ease from all sides of the bed. Then I looked around for anything else I could use. I shrugged as I found nothing that I wanted to tear down immediately and began to work on crafting.

I don't know why but ever since I was younger, I would always find myself falling into some sort of 'creating' phase where I just made things that came to mind and if I wanted to create something specific, there was always a video I could find to teach me how to do it. From trap doors to small trinkets, I could build practically anything I set my mind to.

I paused and then began to slice up one of the wooden pieces into 4 wheels and began to use the rest to make axles. As you could probably guess at this point, I was making a car...wait, who am I speaking to?

Anyway, in no time at all I had a little wooden racecar made with custom made bolts and all, along with some minor designing. The left wood I just placed to the side as I began needlessly pushing the object forward on the ground; smoothly as the original wooden pieces were already rounded out perfectly.

It reminded me of my enrollment in kindergarten. The orphanage noticed that I was not really getting anywhere with their current style as far as social interactions go so they put me up for kindergarten. The only reason I agreed was to mostly get out of the atmosphere I was exposed to on a daily basis.

While I was at kindergarten, there was a daily event called 'Play Time' in which one would use this time to go and 'play.' Play what was never advertised but most of the kids around me seemed to use the time playing around with whatever toy was there or ones they brought.

This one particular boy there had a brand new small 'Hot Wheels' car that mirrored something of a purple and green van. He seemed really enthused by it as he overdramatically zooms it around and around the classroom with ease, adding crashing effects too whenever it hit something or, when the teacher wasn't looking, _someone._ His repulsive giggles made me shudder in disgust as snot was also plastered onto his face like honey. His own mother must've not wanted to clean up the revolting child either.

One day, this little boy began his routine as usual: taking out the car, being stationary as he 'revved it up', then took off in a wild fiasco to god knows where. And then, as I simply was just sitting, he eventually 'drove' up to me and paused, tilting his head at me. "What are you doing?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"I'm doing nothing," I stated.

"But it's play time!" he countered.

"And that means?" I asked.

"You should be playing!" he exclaimed, proceeding to throw his arms into the air with much enthusiasm.

I stared at the boy boredly. "And if I don't want to play?"

"Well…" He paused in thought, trying to make that tiny brain of his work. Then something miraculously appeared. "Then what will you be doing?"

"Nothing," I replied, my bored expression taking hold.

The boy groaned, throwing his head back and putting his hands to his face. "You can't just do nothing!" Then he looked back at me with a grin, new boogers seeming to form over the old ones in his excitement. "My mama says that you can never be doing just 'nothing!'"

I smiled placidly. "You're right. Do you want to know what I am doing?"

He nods excitedly.

I stand up and stare him down. "I am watching a 5 year old run around and around with his little toy car. I am watching a 5 year old make a mess of himself and everyone around him. I am watching a 5 year old who doesn't even take a shower or wash his face of any boogers. I am watching a 5 year old trying to convince _me_ to _play_ when all I want to do is just sit. _I_ am a 5 year old wanting nothing more than to just sit here and think. Think of the moronic boy who still stands before me as though he was some 'righteous' being and wonder how to get his attention averted long enough for him to leave me alone. _That_ is what I am doing."

His eyes were the size of saucers as he stared up at me. Then he frowned and ran away. I thought that was the end of it.

But, it wasn't.

The boy began to run and run around the classroom once more and, as he looked to the teachers, he noticed that they weren't looking. By doing so, he was going to target a victim. But instead of going for a fellow 'meager' peer, he went for me. He ran straight for me with his purple and green van, acting almost like a suicide bomber.

As he came closer and closer to his target, I glared at him, daring him to keep going. I nearly felt bad as I positioned a rather large stick I had found earlier behind me.

I waited. I counted down to 1...in my head of course, giving the boy no warning. ' _5...4...3...2...1.'_ The boy was nearly at his destination and with ease, I picked up the wood and positioned it in front of me. Before he could realize what was happening, he ran straight onto the piece of wood and flew backwards, dropping his little van in the meantime. As he tried to recover, I approached his little van, stooped down, and grabbed it. I looked at him as I rolled the object around in my hands, surprisingly not as dirty as its owner.

"You know, you should've just left me alone," I muttered, looking over his little toy as he began crying.

"Give it back!" he cried in strain as I had likely knocked the air out of him.

I merely chuckled and looked out the open window, a glaze filling my eyes. "It's so pretty outside, isn't it?" His eyes filled with despair as I took the object and threw it out the window.

Then I sighed and walked away as the teachers noticed the bawling boy on the ground.

I was transferred out of that class soon after.

I often wondered if he ever took the time to actually get the toy from outside. He was probably searching the grasses for days!

I put the object on the side as a knock came on my door. "Yes?" I called.

"Are you awake?" came Wilford's voice.

"Yes."

"Alright, well, we're about to make breakfast so, if you're hungry…" I heard my stomach growl at the mention of food.

I mentally slapped myself as I replied, "I'll be out there soon, just gonna get ready."

"Alright!" Then, I assume, he walked away. I quickly took a shower and then headed out in a black top with a snazzy pair of jeans...snazzy… I shook off the thought and walked into the kitchen.

Dark had his head in a newspaper, Google was cooking, and Wilford...where did he- "BOO!"

I grabbed the knife in my belt, turned, and nearly stabbed Wilford in the side...nearly. Except he caught the thing with some fear in his eyes. He chuckled awkwardly. "Er...s-sorry."

I blinked at him before retracting my weapon. Then I turned and commented, "If you had gotten stabbed, it would've been your own fault...you don't sneak up on people."

"Why do you have a knife on you right now?" he questioned.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not have a weapon on you?"

"I-I mean I do but-"

"Then it's perfectly reasonable." I ended.

"But-"

"Wilford you're wasting your breath," Dark commented. Wilford sighed.

As Google passed out eggs and toast, he mentioned, "We have another mission."


	9. Chapter 8

*Lily's POV*

"Already?" Wilford groaned.

"Wil, this isn't uncommon," Dark commented, stabbing into his eggs to bring up with ease.

Wilford continued to grumble as I heard a faint 'ding!'and I check the watch. On it was the next 'mission' along with some information. It made me wonder why it didn't ring last time but I let it slide. On it it read:

' _Subject: Manny Brement_

 _Location & Time: Benny Heights from 8 A.M.-5 PM_

 _Grillby's from 6 P.M.-8 P.M._

 _Home from 9 P.M.-12 A.M._

 _Old building from 1 A.M.-4 A.M.'_

I didn't bother reading much of the rest as I inspected closer at the 'old building' part. ' _I wonder if he has a little secret he's keeping from the Misses…'_ It wouldn't have been the first time seeing this of course as most men who are tracked are a part of something higher than a normal day-to-day life. And it seemed that this 'Brement' person was no exception.

I exited the file and went back to eating the food in front of me. "Shouldn't be too hard to complete," I remarked.

"Oh really?" Dark questioned lightly, raising an eyebrow. I nodded and looked down to my food again. "Well...if that's the case then you and Wilford should go do it."

I choked on my food temporarily before getting it through correctly. I swallowed and looked back up to him. "You're kidding, right?"

"Well, if it's an easy job then less people should have to go and, being that I don't quite trust you won't run on us, Wilford is there to make sure you keep with your side of the deal," he explained rather calmly, taking a couple of swigs of his coffee. "Besides, Google and I have some business to attend to so if you two could do it in our place it would help immensely."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright alright…" ' _I guess I'll go with the imp.'_

I glanced over to him and he seemed to be...grinning. At his food. ' _...Yep. Definitely insane.'_

*Time Skip!*

"You are aware that I can drive, right?" I asked as we settled into the car, Wilford taking the wheel.

"Yes I am perfectly aware of your driving skills _but_ on our way to missions, I can't have you turning against me and taking off with the car," Wilford commented as he pulled out.

"Uh huh…" I groaned and laid my head back against the seat. "How long will it take to trust me?"

"It'll take as long as you keep trying to kill me…" he grumbled.

I sat up. "Hey that was your fault!"

"Who else would be doing that to you?"

"There have been-...cases."

"Name one."

' _Well, there was that one pedestrian who had thought they had developed 'relations' with me…but that's not an example.'_ I groaned and he laughed.

"Come on, you have to loosen up a bit!" he exclaimed. Then, he began to put his hand over to me and...wiggle his fingers on my stomach.

I stared at the fingers and they tried going faster and prodding more. "...What are you doing?"

"Tickling you!"

"...I'm not ticklish…"

Wilford huffed and then removed his hands from there. "There has to be a way…" he grumbled to himself.

I thought about it and commented, "Well, there's that Warfy stuff you gave me the other day."

He raised an eyebrow at me before looking back to the road. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with that."

"Well I don't; I want to develop a tolerance so that if I'm hit with anything similar, it won't have the same effect on me as it did before," I explained clearly.

He nodded. "Well, if we get done with this job quickly then we can head home and get started right away." I nodded back and there was some silence shared in the car.

*Time Skip!*

As expected, the mission didn't take long at all. With a sniper shot from Wilford the man was dead and now we were going on back to the house. I wasn't super excited about the idea of going under the influence of the drug again but it's the only way to build a tolerance for it...It made me wonder…

"Wilford?"

"Hm?" he hummed as he was speeding down the highway.

"How did you get used to that kind of drug?"

He grinned slyly. "I'll tell you at some point as my methods may seem bizarre to you."

I rolled my eyes and huffed silently.

When we reached the house a little while after, I noticed that Dark and Google were still out. Oh well, that will be 2 people I won't have to worry about seeing me in a...weird space. I don't even know what to call it.

I followed him to his room and saw him take out a bag full of pills. I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? I don't always get a chance to make them so I make them in masses when I do!"

"Wait, you make them?"

"Why of course!" Wilford seemed slightly offended.

"...Why would you even make such a thing?"

"Eh, it helps to have a person a little off their rocker when they are answering questions…and…" I stared at him for his other response. He shook his head. "Well, let's get started, shall we?" He held out a pill to me.

I took it lightly and inspected the item. It was pink too… "How many of these did you give me before?"

He thought about it. "I think...5...or 6."

"6?!"

"Well if you weren't affected by the drinking I didn't know what to expect! You can't blame me!"

"Why...gah…" I shook my head and placed one in my mouth. It was already dissolving before it could reach my throat and already I could feel some of the effects drawing in, not as much as before though. I felt a little off as I looked for something to hold onto.

"Woah there!" Wilford took hold of my wrist and I fell against him. He felt...warm. Like a heating pad or something...I laxed in his grip and closed my eyes. Everything felt...nice. "...Lily?"

"Hm?" I hummed softly.

"...Er, are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"...You realize you're against me, right?"

"...You feel warm."

"Were you cold?" he asked, chuckling.

"Maybe…"

I heard him sigh. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I'm gonna put you on the bed." I felt him move me away slightly and then sit me down on something soft. Right, the bed. This stuff is really getting to my head. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to him. He was staring.

"What?"

He shrugged and proceeded to pop one into his mouth like candy. I blinked at him. "What?" he asked.

"You...you just popped one in. Aren't you gonna be loopy too?" I questioned.

He chuckled. "Oh that's right, I forgot to tell you. You see-" he grinned, "-I'm always on it!"

I felt my face trying to make a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean as I say, don't tell me you can't understand with just one!" he howled. I think, it sounded like he did. Fuck I hate this...I feel weak...but at the same time open? I can't describe it.

I looked around and tried to get my bearings. ' _Alright. Drawer. Mirror. Pillows. Blankets. Sle-No! Hmm...Door. Plushies-Wait.'_ I blinked at the plushies. "Why...does someone like you have plushies?" I asked.

He perked up. "Oh! I love them! I love the way that they look and that they are soft! Here, I'll grab you some!"

"No that's really-ok." He hauled some over to me and plopped them down on the bed. "Thanks," I mumbled out.

He began to show them off. "THIS IS SCRUFFY!" He held up a dog one that seemed to be in a mess of yarn. "I got him from the toy store we were passing by and I saw his adorable eyeballs and I couldn't help it!" He tossed him over to me and I lightly held him before placing it down. Then he picked out another, a cat one that was pink. "This is Demmy, I think you can probably guess why I got her!" I nodded, feeling my lips curve up slightly. He seemed sort of cute when he's going on like this.

He kept going through all of the plushies and then there was one left. It was a small cat beast, one that seemed to be covered in thin pieces of string, two black beady eyes looking about. He handed it to me. "And this one...I actually forgot where I found it. But it wasn't in a good place and, having some mercy, I brought it back! It's name is-"

"Tiger." I blinked at this as I felt a memory form. I was at the orphanage again.

They were going around and around putting little boxes under our beds in the middle of the night. I couldn't tell why. Initially I thought they were just going to show the unwanted mercy and gas us. But when time passed and nothing happened, I decided to go look.

The box was wrapped with some sort of glittery silver wrapping. I recognized that it was for celebrating Christmas, the day where 'Santa' is supposed to come by and give presents to the kids on the good list. Anyway-

I tore it open lightly, being sure not to wake the others. Inside there was a little rag-doll like toy. It was a small toy just like the one I hold before me now. I didn't know what to think of it at first but...if this was something for us to have then…

I crawled back up on my bed and turned it around and stuff before looking into its eyes. I sighed. "Well, I suppose things like you need names, right?" It didn't respond, because it's a toy. I nodded to myself. "Well...you look like a tiger...so why not just Tiger? It fits…"

Heh, now that I think of it, it looks more like a jaguar but it would've made no difference to me.

I made the toy nod and I put it next to my pillow. "Well, make yourself comfortable I guess; we're gonna be here for a while."

I pulled away from the flashback and blinked. I lost that toy some time ago. On one of my earlier missions now that I think about it.

I kept blinking at the toy. "Well, you can call him that but I call him Gerald," Wilford commented lowly, not seeing that I was in deep thought about this 'Gerald' of his.

I nodded and ran my fingers over it. "He's cute, I guess." I felt Wilford's eyes on me again. "What?"

"N-Nothing…"

*Wilford's POV*

' _...She thinks that rundown ragdoll is cute, huh?'_ Out of all the toys, _that one_ was cute. Is cute. She is strange...I like that.

It's either that or maybe the Warfy is getting to her. I didn't want to tell her that I only gave her 3 originally in case she backed out but, you know, she seems to be doing fine.

She began handing me back the toy but I waved it off. "You should keep it, I have plenty of my own."

She blinked and furrowed her eyes slightly. Cutely. "But, it's not mine-"

"Consider it being a house warming gift or even a 'Welcome to the Team' gift!" I exclaimed, pushing the toy back her way.

She blinked again before holding it close to her. "Thanks…" she muttered. She always has a lot of different emotions running through her with the substance. I admit, it's an interesting perspective. It kind of makes me wonder...No Wilford, she is trusting you and that is a lot. Considering she'd rather be far, far away from someone like you.

I sighed lightly to myself, looking away. But didn't anticipate her catching it. "What's wrong?"

' _Crap.'_


	10. Chapter 9

_**A.N. I TOTALLY DIDN'T FORGET TODAY WAS FRIDAY! TOOOOOOOTALLY DID NOT FORGET AAAAAAAT ALLLLLLLL!**_

*Wilford's POV*

' _Crap.'_ I looked up innocently. "Hmm?"

"You sighed, didn't you? Usually people do that when something's on their mind." She seemed to be nearing her normal self but I could tell by her eyes that she was still fighting off the effects.

I waved it off. "Oh, it's nothing."

"Wilford."

"It's nothing!"

"...Is it about earlier?" She exasperatedly sighed. "Sorry. I didn't know what to think of it and when it happened before with someone else, I didn't know what they hell they were doing and ended up stabbing them." She looked away. "Man. I've stabbed a number of people like that…" She chuckled lightly. "There was this one time that I was enlisted in a...relationship I think?" ' _Enlisted...interesting word to use for that…'_ "Anyway, we were messing around I think in the kitchen and he pulls out a knife. Then he starts playing with it with me as though it were a sword but, being the expert with weapons, I was able to get past him...But I forgot to stop the full stab." She paused and continued. "Needless to say, we didn't see much more of each other after that." She laughed softly.

I chuckled lightly.

When she stopped her laughter, she looked over to me. "You probably think I'm crazy, right?"

' _Nope, you're lovely…'_ "Nope. Just not always aware I guess."

She nodded and her eyes closed for a while before she pried them open again. "Ah, have to...stay...awake…" She shook herself and looked over to me. "Help!"

"Ah, ok, err, what helps you stay up?"

She suddenly pulled a serious face. "Thinking. Thinking about the world. Thinking about how humans interact with each other. Thinking about why they pull certain faces or do certain things…Trying to figure out the code."

I raised an eyebrow. "Code?"

"Yeah, code. There has to be some way to connect everyone with a particular code, something that everyone seems to...to…" Her eyes began closing again and I heard her sigh before she fell on me, passed out.

I looked over her and stroked her hair softly. It was like fine linen under my fingertips...I smiled gently as I reviewed over what she was trying to say. ' _She thinks all this is is a code...but she's able to do it just fine...Maybe it's just her mindset that is preventing her from seeing the world differently…'_ I sighed. ' _...Maybe she just didn't grow up thinking she was the same as everyone...something always drove her away…'_ I wanted to know more. I wanted to know how long she's felt like this. I wanted to know her past. I wanted to know her lifestyle. I wanted to know how long she had been in the killing business and what led her to this. I want to know her faults. I want to know her weaknesses. I want to know...everything.

She murmured something softly and turned, causing my hand to fall onto her face. I smiled lightly and stroked her cheek. ' _I may want to enlist in a relationship too…'_ I chuckled lightly and looked around. Then, I bent down and lightly gave her a kiss on the forehead. It felt wonderful...I stared at her longingly before looking away.

"I...I should probably get you to bed, right?" I muttered softly to myself. With no response to go by, I gently picked her up and brought her back to her room, the little toy in tow with her.

I laid her on the bed, removed her shoes and socks, and placed whatever blankets were on her bed...which weren't even that many. As I searched for the other blankets, I found a toy. I picked it up and saw it was a little wooden race car. It seemed to be made of…

I looked over to her bedposts and chuckled. "You have many tricks up your sleeve, don't you?" I asked the empty space around me as I saw her shift in her sleep, a pained look coming over her face. I blinked at this and, after setting down the toy, walked over to her. "Lily?"

I saw her hand suddenly reach for her knife and I quickly jumped away as she slashed forward. And then it was like something took away her weapon because she dropped it on the ground suddenly. She seemed to be mouthing something but I couldn't tell what. I approached her and held onto her shaking hands. "Lily…"

Her figure seemed to pause temporarily and I thought that was the end of it. But then...She began to hold onto my hands back. Not with a child grip either.

She pulled me closer and I was in an awkward position with her. With a now blushing face I was trying to pull away from her but she wouldn't budge her death grip and pulled me closer to where I fell forward. I sighed. ' _Great Wilford, look at what you've done. Now you're really pushing it…'_ I sighed and then began to lay down next to her. ' _Might as well get comfortable...we're gonna be here a while…'_ I glanced over to her shyly, her face not quite as distorted as before. ' _...Maybe it'd be nice to fall asleep to her lovely face…'_

*Lily's POV*

*in dream*

I...I didn't know what was going on.

I seemed to be smaller than the world around me as people passed and different things went on and on. I don't know how old I was here...but…

Something came over the skies. A darkness and a pair of eyes...eyes I...I recognized but from where wasn't certain. Tendrils seemed to leak from the sky as I tried to fight back and I used my knife against them as well, managing to get one. But only one as dozens of others crowded around me and began to take over. My heart was beating faster. I was confused. I couldn't see. I couldn't think. I was-I was...I was scared.

As I thought things were going to be done for, I felt something connect with me. A...a warmth. A warmth that began to surround me and take away the darkness, the confusion...the fear…

I...I couldn't remember ever feeling this. This warmth. This security. It was...nice.

I let it consume me as my dream began to take on a more familiar route. One where nothing would happen but...this warmth stayed with me throughout.

 _ **(A.N. Kind of trying to relate this drug thing to the Cofán people when they smoke tobacco and have telling dreams. I know it's mostly Shamans but others could have visions too at points, just not control them…)**_

*out of dream*

I didn't know what to think of this warmth as I woke up. But it stayed with me even in my wake, which was surprising. It's almost like whatever it was was in the real life too.

I shifted slightly and heard a noise. A murmur. Right. Next. To. Me.

I immediately opened my eyes to find myself face to face with the pink mustached man who was sleeping soundly and, upon further inspection...had my hands encased in one hand and his arm...wrapped around me.

I paused only temporarily before I yelled and pushed him out of the bed and got up, wiping myself off and shivering. "Ahhhhaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" ' _...Wait, the hell? Why am I…'_

I heard him groan a bit as I saw him get up, rubbing his head. "Good morning to you too…" he muttered. He looked over to me with a rather sleepy look, a bit of his hair falling over the front of his face. He picked it up and got up.

"What were you doing here? Or rather, in my bed?" I asked before he could say anything else.

He brushed himself off. "I brought you here and was intending on leaving…"

"But…?" I encouraged.

He looked away. "Well, I saw you were having difficulties in your sleep. You almost stabbed me-" he chuckled nervously "-...but I dodged and then took hold of your hands. I was about to let go whenever _you_ suddenly took a stronger grip and pulled me into you. And you wouldn't let go. So either I stayed like that, woke you up, or slept next to you and...I chose the latter."

I held my head. ' _Really?'_ I shook my head. "My apologies, I don't usually have normal dreams so, this was really off of me."

He waved and then looked to me, then to the door. "I'm gonna...gonna go change and then get breakfast ready...unless Google has started it...err, I guess I'll see you later…" He awkwardly exited the room and I looked around. Then sighed and went to use the restroom.

*Wilford's POV*

' _Yep. It sure was nice to be sleeping next to her. Her soft hands intertwined with my own, my arm around her smooth figure, her hair slightly cascading around me... It was also nice to almost get kicked in the balls at…_ ' I checked my watch. ' _7'oclock in the morning.'_

As I reviewed my proceedings and thought of better ways I could've done that same sequence, I walked in to see Google already starting on breakfast. He glanced over to me; his 'alertness' feature working smoothly. "Good mor-orning Wilford," he greeted.

"Morning…" I muttered out, sitting at the table.

He glanced over to me again before asking, "Did your sl-sleep over with Lily not work as well as you'd thought?"

My cheeks flushed automatically. "H-How did you-"

"You know I put he-heat sensors in each room. I saw nothing in your room buuuut saw there were tw-two figures giving off heat in her room."

I ducked my head and sighed. "Y-Yeah, er...some things led to another and I ended up in there…"

He paused momentarily. "Does that mean you had sex?"

I looked up, eyes wide. "NO! No no no no no no no no no, no. No." I breathed. "While she was dreaming, she grabbed my hand and prevented me from going anywhere! Simple as that."

"Mhm," Google commented, not really believing my statement.

"It's true!" I proclaimed.

Dark suddenly walked in. "What's going on?"

"Wilford and Lily had sex a-and he doesn't wa-ant to admit it," Google said plainly.

"WE DID NOT!" I cried.

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you be happy about something like that since you like her?"

I held my head. "Yes but we didn't do _anything_ last night that would even _remotely_ resemble that!"

"...I trust Google's judgement more."

I groaned furiously and as I heard the door open once more, I exclaimed, "LILY! RIGHT WE DIDN'T HAVE SEX LAST NIGHT?!"

She blinked at me in her loose wear and...blushed? Yep. That was definitely a blush. But she claimed she wasn't connected to her feelings, what is-Then she shook her head and nodded. "Ri-Right...Why would any of you assume that I'd want to have sex with one of you?"

That hurt my heart a little but I understood: she hasn't gotten used to me. Yet.

Dark chuckled and grabbed a big cup of coffee. "We're just messing with you two. We know Wilford doesn't have the balls to put any woman to bed with him."

I scowled silently at Dark as I heard Lily chuckle lightly in the background. She was so cute. I partially wish I could have her to myself...I shook the thought away as Google proceeded to hand out the breakfast. On today's menu: fried ham with cheesy eggs.

As we were eating, I heard my phone beep and didn't even have to inquire what it was as Google mentioned, "Another mission has been added. A more...difficult one," he commented lightly.

As he said this, I looked over the file and nearly choked. "A mission there? But-"

"Our company has had a recent addition to the team and because of that, others are asking more from us," Dark commented coolly, ending my short speal. I reviewed over the file silently as I ate, not really looking for a reaction from Lily.


	11. Chapter 10

*Lily's POV*

I raised an eyebrow at Wilford's reaction as I reviewed over the case.

I hadn't ever heard of the 'Land Down Under' but by Wilford's reaction, it must be quite the place to be. Apparently our victim now is a 27 year old Jone Heisner, a man who seemed to hold his own and mostly spent time in the 'Land Down Under.' There also seemed to be no gap of time to where he _wasn't_ under surveillance or in a crowd so, getting to him would be a little difficult.

I reviewed over the case more and found that the 'Land Down Under' was actually a club of sorts, where 'Women glow and men plunder...' ' _Why does that remind me of a song?'_ Anyway, maybe I could play dress up here and distract the man long enough.

As I was about to review over what the man enjoys, I heard the other men begin discussing. "Alright, so here's what we can do:" Dark began, "We can have people go through underneath the area to secure us a means of escape while the others make way into the club and begin to target the person from the balcony upstairs. We need to make sure we have a good eye on where he is at every point so whenever he is alone in a second, we can utilize that time to take him out."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "And how long could this take?"

He looked over to me, confused. "Could take a few hours as he is mainly around people. We don't really know if we would be even able to get him tonight or would have to-"

"Why don't we do this:" I interrupted, making him pause. I picked up the tablet reviewing what the man enjoys to see on a lady. "See, he has an interest in a particular set of woman and, I imagine, when he sees one he deems to be 'a beauty,' he generally lets his guard down and won't want his henchmen to interrupt whatever 'affairs' he's having with these women. I could go in there highlighting a number of these…" I looked over some of the less pleasing things "...fantasies of his and have him alone in a room, long enough for me to end him and then exit out of there. It should be easy enough for me to-"

"-That is out of the question." Wilford interrupted, his voice sounding...stern.

I tilted my head at this. "Why? It seems a lot more simpler than the way-"

"It doesn't matter if it's simple!" he exasperated. "You would be put in danger and to be in that-"

"That...might actually work," Google commented lowly.

Wilford stared at his brother in astonishment. "You don't mean to say-"

"Wilford, the less time we spend in that horrid place the better chance we have at actually coming out with less casualties," Dark intercepted, seeing Google's point.

"But what if something goes wrong? What if he doesn't even fall for her-"

"You did didn't you~?" I commented flirtingly, talking like I was the night I met him.

His cheeks flared lightly. He was about to refute my statement but didn't get the chance as Dark commented, "Oh yeah, he fell for you pretty hard."

Wilford glared at Dark. "Dark, don't-"

"He called both of us soon after he left the mall," Google continued, not fazed. "We thought it was just going to be him talking about his damn clothes shopping but he then began going on about 'meeting the one' at the store. Dark and I didn't have the same film over our eyes though so we found it quite suspicious."

Dark chuckled. "But he droned about you all the way over to the bar. He talked about how you were so beautiful, you enjoyed his jokes, you dressed up for him, and how you were also the cutest little-"

Wilford dived for Dark and tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth. By now, Wilford's face was fully heated in embarrassment. "S-Stop. R-Really, w-we've b-been past this…"

I don't think I've ever seen Wilford this flustered. It brought a small smile to my lips as I shrugged. "But yeah, I should be able to pull of the job with ease."

"Good, then it's settled," Google relayed. Wilford still seemed to have something on his mind though as he let Dark up.

*Wilford's POV*

I waited outside for Lily to come back out. I didn't like this plan at all. Not one bit. It shouldn't matter that she 'could' do it but that what is being asked is completely immoral! I mean, asking a lady to dress herself up in a way to kill is-

I heard the door open and I looked to see Lily wearing-oh god what is she wearing?!

She had a black leather booty shorts with a red v-lined tank top showing a black bra underneath, matching the skirt with a tank black leather jacket. She had on black heels as well and some makeup that made her look like she was going to be rolling out with a gang of harley boys...and her hair was straightened. She truly looked like a model and...I felt my cheeks heat up as she entered the car. I covered the more heated part of my face with my hand and looked away, trying to calm myself. I felt like a beast compared to the beauty sitting next to me. But she was showing too much skin!

"Something wrong Wilford?" I heard her ask.

I murmured something under my breath as I took off the coat I was planning to wear to the club and handed it to her, still looking away. "A lady like you shouldn't be showing that much skin…"

Although I couldn't see it, I felt her eyes were on me. But, I felt the coat being taken and I sighed and looked back over to see she at least covered her legs. I smiled lightly as Dark and Google got into the back seats. Then, we took off.

We dropped off Dark and Google at the entrance of the sewers and then made our way over to the front where the lines were already growing. "Why are we waiting back here again?" Lily asked boredly.

"Well, we don't have passes to get into the club so we need to go in with everyone else!" I reminded her. Silly her, thinking there was a different wa- "Hey! Where are you-" I began to trail behind her as she made her way to the front, disrobing the coat I gave her and earning a few stares from bystanders who, in return, I gave a few glares. She flipped her hair like a model and began strutting in a way that would make any sane man mad.

She approached the bouncer with a flare in her wake. "Hello there~" she greeted flirtingly.

The bouncer seemed unmoved. "Name?"

She chuckled lightly before saying, "Vivi Heights darling~"

He began to scan over the list but as he did this, she reached over the red barrier and pulled on his tie to have his attention.

"Listen: you may find my name on that list and you may not. You may have the ability to turn me away or…" She got closer to his ear to where I couldn't hear and I saw his face begin to break its frozen form to a blazing red. She backed away and giggled lightly as she offered him a wink.

Without another thought, he opened the barrier and she stepped inside.

I was about to follow her whenever the man closed it again, glaring at me. "What are you doing? Get to the back of the line!"

"Back of the-I'm with her!" I claimed.

He chuckled. "With her? A dork like you in...pinstripe clothing? And a top hat? Where did they pull you out of, the 19th century?" A variety of laughs were scattered throughout the line.

"Listen-"

"No you listen here." A couple of other giants joined him. "If you don't get your ass to the back of the line, you're going to have a bad time." The men beside him cracked their knuckles accordingly, as if I didn't understand.

I growled and muttered, "I don't have time for this-" and then took off. There had to be another way to get in. I'm not exactly sure why Lily went and abandoned me though, I mean, come on! At least claim me to be your dance partner or something!

*Lily's POV*

I felt...slightly bad for abandoning him like that. Slightly. I knew with the addition of him there the bouncer would've believed me a whole lot less of 'future activities' with him and then it would take us a whole lot longer to get by. And I couldn't waste time.

I looked over the profile again before scanning the area. Then I spotted the man in a far off corner being guarded by a couple of bouncers and currently chatting with some possy. ' _Not for long…'_ I thought quietly to myself.

I looked around and observed there were a number of elevated blocks on the side with long pipes emitting from them up to the ceiling. A few drunk ladies were using them here and there, probably trying to entertain their friends. And I use the term 'trying' to be nice.

I shook my head and looked around till I found an empty podium, lights shedding upwards to give the star of the show a bit more of a fashionable aura and to draw attention for others. I grinned and made my way over to it.

I stepped onto the stage with my short black heels and checked to see if the pole was sturdy. Yup. I looked over to the man who was still chatting away. ' _Ladies and gentlemen, prepared to be amazed by what took years to make: a star assassin!'_

*Wilford's POV*

I finally made my way to the rooftop of the place and I began hearing my watch go off. I answered, "What?"

"Are you two inside yet?" Google asked.

"Well, Lily is but I'm getting there-"

"Wait, why aren't you inside yet?" Dark asked.

"Well...she...she forgot about me but I'm almost inside! I'll let you two know in a bit!"

"Wait wh-"

I hung up before they could ask anything else. I needed to get in there!

I walked around till I found the door that connected the roof to the building below and found it was locked. ' _Figures.'_ I pulled out my gun and shot the lock through. Then, I walked inside.

I headed down the stairs till I reached another door; one that was open. I opened it and found myself near the balcony up above the club. I looked in front of me to find a man with his arms folded and looking down to the club, a gun on his side.

Quietly, I made my way over till I could grab him. I grabbed him and took him down, him struggling as I began choking him. He tried to hurl me off but I kept strong on him till he began getting weaker and weaker till he moved no longer. I pushed him off to the side and looked around for others but none were there, which was fine by me.

I got up and began looking around the club, trying to find her when-I spotted her. There she was beginning to step onto a podium, her skin beginning to glow in the light that shined up at her glory. I saw many begin to eye her as she wrapped her hand around the pole next to her. ' _What...what is she…'_


	12. Chapter 11

*Lily's POV*

I positioned myself to where I was wrapped around the pole. I bent my head forward and let the hair fall to my face. I absorbed the sounds around me: the music, the beat, the conversations, the soft 'clinks' of drinks colliding with counters and tables...I opened my eyes and began strutting around the pole.

I traveled around the pole, not really focusing on anyone in particular. You attract the fish first before you go in for a capture. After traveling around once or twice, I dipped backwards and swung myself around it swimmingly.

This wasn't my first pole dance I've done after all.

While I was training to better my skills, my fellow employees suggested that I try out dancing classes to 'fit in' more, since they noted that I had little to no skill in this area. And although every once in awhile I would still stiffen up-

I jumped and wrapped my legs around the pole, purposefully giving those around quite a sight down below as I spun around the pole with ease. A few men were now hollering in delight as I continued on with my little show, strutting, moving, throwing devilish looks here and there.

But what about the next victim you ask?

As I was nearing my finale, I looked over to him and saw him staring at me longingly, his eyes no longer focused on his associates. I sent a smirk his way as I dipped in his direction, showing off more of the black bra beneath the tank top and spun around some more, making the audience go wild!

I wrapped my right hand above my left one onto the pole, stuck my left leg on the pole and spun around it elegantly, keeping eye contact with the man, who was beginning to talk with another associate. I swung my hips a few more times in a daunting fashion and then finally, ended my little performance with a glorious split!

 _ **(A.N. *cough cough* Totally didn't use Heavy Rain and Mark's pole dancing videos as a reference *cough cough*)**_

There were hollers and shouts and others asking for an encore but as I was about to step off, I found that one of the bouncers were in front of me.

"Mr. Heisner would like to speak with you," he commented lowly.

Inside my mind, I was grinning. But on the outside, I put out an oblivious curious face for him. "Mr. Heisner?"

"Yeah, the boss of this here joint. You should be happy-few ever get to meet the big man." He began walking and I followed close behind.

I smiled at the man as he kept drinking in my figure. I tilted my head at him, letting the hair fall to the side of my head. "Hello there~"

He grinned at me. "Why hello there."

*Wilford's POV*

I stared as I saw her begin her little 'performance.' She was simply going around and around the beam on the podium as though it was her little play thing. She owned it just as she owned everything else in her wake…

Part of me wanted to look away but...the other side won as I saw her literally flip herself upwards and fall slowly to the ground with a grace that any other woman there would have loved to have! She was like an angel with the way she lit that stage...or maybe like a demon for the way she moved her body around…

Angel or demon, I wasn't focused on that as I saw more people begin to crowd around her. But she wasn't focused on any of them. No, I knew better than that. I scanned the area till I saw the man that we were after. There he was, sitting there like a dog in heat as he watched her go around and around on that pole. The way he stared at her-I wanted to beat his face in. Along with everyone else down there, no one should be staring at a lady like-

I saw her spin around once more and then dip forward, the crowd going wild...Thankfully, I didn't see but I had a sense that he was enjoying the view as his associate began making his way to her.

I began moving over to the stairs that connected the balcony to the rest of the place as her performance ended with a perfect split. I never knew she could bend and sway her body like that...maybe she was holding off when we were dancing that night...I shook the thought away as I headed down the stairs, seeing that she was now approaching the man of the hour. After some mild chatter it seemed as though they were done collaborating and now they were moving away. But where?

As I came down I saw they were now entering a different staircase and making their way to an extruded building in the back. She didn't even seem to hesitate as she went through the door with him.

I sighed and got down. ' _I know she's an assassin and I know this is her game...but I can't help but feel protective of her…'_

I sat in a nearby booth and ordered a drink, watching for her return.

*Lily's POV*

He led me down a long hallway, his henchman staying at the door near the front of the place. Then he opened a door to the side and we walked in.

To one side there rested a big ol' lava lamp that reached the ceiling, giving off a red and yellow glow that was like fire. Around the area was cheetah printed couches and carpets and even a bloody lamp.

Before I could look at anything else, he led me over to the couch and sat down. He picked up a remote and pressed a button and right next to me emerged a pole that went all the way up with its own little podium.

"I'd like to see you light up my world…" he muttered softly, beginning to lay back in the couch.

I could already see my next course of action as I smiled and went near him. I chuckled as I grabbed his polka dot tie and pulled him down to me. "I can do _much_ more than light up your world with a simple pole dance…"

I saw him grin as he caught on to what I was saying. I let him fall back and began to sway my body in front of him, taking off my coat. I saw he was getting mesmerized by these subtle movements and as he was distracted, I began to go for the killer shot in my back pocket. I got closer to him as I popped off the latch that had the needle and began turning him on more and more as I maneuvered my arm and-

"A-" I covered his mouth and pushed him farther into the couch, staring at him right in the eyes as the poison entered his bloodstream. He pushed and shoved but I was stronger as I held him there, simply smiling as he began to get weaker and weaker till...He stopped completely.

I breathed and backed away, brushing away any excess hair that had gotten in my way. ' _There. It's done…'_ I chuckled to myself. "I just realized...you were my thousandth victim...what a waste…" I sighed and shook my head as I was about to step out. But...something odd caught my eye.

I paused and looked over to the desk and saw some papers scattered about. On further inspection, I saw...my old company name written there. I paled as I picked up the papers, looking over them. I shook my head and stuffed them into my purse. ' _I don't have time for this, we have to go.'_

I exited the room and went out the hallway, giving the bouncer a smile before heading down the stairs.

When I got down, I was about to look at my watch to see where everyone was when I saw Wilford pop up in front of me. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? Did he touch you?" he asked, concerned as he began looking over me.

I shook my head and stepped back. "No, he didn't, I was fine. I got the job done; let's go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him the way that connected this place to the underground unit.

I felt him shake his head but I didn't bother to ask why as we entered the sewers, I now switching over to a pair of sneakers. The sewers smelled odd but again, it's the sewers, what else was one to expect?

Soon we ran into Dark and Google who weren't that far from the entrance. "Hey, all clear?" Dark asked.

I nodded and then headed off ahead, I no longer holding Wilford's hand. I don't know why Wilford was worried about me-I was fine. Maybe a bit thrown off towards the end but still, I'm not a mor-

I saw a knife heading straight for my face and I quickly dodged it and jumped to the side. "The hell?"

"Lil-"

Another slash and another dodge, I looked around for whoever the hell was attacking. "Come out!"

I heard a chuckle blare through the sewers and as I tried to tune in on the source, I felt a blade press against my neck. "Hello th-"

I didn't hesitate as I grabbed the arm and pulled forward, making him come forward and land on the ground in front of me, grunting. He got up quickly before I could really grasp how he looked like and he pushed me up against a wall.

"Huh, so you are a bit of a f-"

I lunged at him and knocked him to the ground, making a grab for his knife. He struggled with me though and tried to push me off.

"Get off of me-"

"Anti?" The man paused and I took that time to take his knife and I nearly gutted him when I felt a pair of arms pull me back. I kept moving the knife I collected from him back and forth and nearly stabbed the one who pulled me back before they took a hold of my wrist and twisted it to the point where I let it go.

I looked back to the man angrily to find it just to be Wilford. "Wilford, give me the knife!"

"No no, everything's ok now," he tried.

"Ok?! He literally just tried to kill me! He's a-"

"Friend," Dark finished.

"...I'm sorry, friend?!"


	13. Chapter 12

*Lily's POV*

"...I'm sorry, friend?!" I asked, completely confused.

I saw the man was now up as Wilford handed the knife back, keeping a steady hand on my shoulder so I wouldn't attack this man.

He had dark green hair, a black t-shirt and some accompanying black jeans. He also had a few lined red tattoos around his body, scattered almost and looked something like blood but obviously wasn't. He grinned at me. "Hello there~"

"..." I backed away and more into Wilford's grip. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lily, this is Anti, Anti, this is Lily, a new member of the group," Google introduced.

He groaned. "Awe, so I can't kill her off then?" he asked, annoyed as he looked over his knife and began lining it.

"No, you can't," Google stated clearly. "She's in my system now too so if you try to kill her…" His eyes turned a bright red. "We're going to have a problem."

Anti rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll just tell the dude I couldn't do it, man, what a pain."

I was still confused. "Wait wait, so you're a friend now?"

Anti shrugged. "Consider me to be an ally to your firm as in if I need help, you all scratch my back and if you all need help, I scratch yours."

"...And right now you're scratching our back by not killing me off?"

He nods. "You're getting it! Although I must admit, you would've been a _fun_ one to kill off," he commented, grinning. "I was actually excited~"

I could feel Wilford pull me close to him as I turned my hands into fists. "Don't listen to him, he's just full of bull-hockey…" Wilford commented lowly.

I growled at him as he simply kept grinning. "I promise, eventually he grows on you," Dark commented, shaking his head.

Anti nodded. "And I can't wait to get to know you more lass~"

I felt Wilford's grip tighten on me but before I could ask, Google asked, "Who sent you after her?"

Anti shrugged. "Some guy named Kevin, you know they never give me their full name…if they're smart," he commented, winking.

"And how did they know that she would be here?"

Anti shrugged. "Hell if I know, they just said she'd likely be down here…"

I raised an eyebrow. "But, how would they even know about this?...Unless…" I grabbed out the papers I took from the man in the room and reviewed over them. These papers were definitely about me…

I scanned over a few parts:

' _Subject: Lily Mason…_

 _Currently working with the Iplier crew…_

 _Need her dead…_

 _Should be on way to kill Jone Heisner…_

 _Description as follows…_

 _If failure to kill her prior, then have someone waiting down below and above…_

 _She needs to die.'_

I blinked at this. I didn't know whether I should be feeling something but right now, I knew we should get out of there. "Guys, we need to go, now."

"What's the matter? The threat was-" Google began.

"I have a weird feeling about all this, I'll explain later!" I began picking up the pace as we made our way to the exit. Already in the front police officers were swarming the place but we made our way to our car with ease and took off, Anti heading over to meet us in his own motorcycle.

When we got to the house, I calmed down a bit. I refused to let Wilford see any of the documents I was holding till we reached the house.

I walked inside and as I did, Google asked, "What are those?"

I handed it to him and went to go and grab some water from the fridge.

When I returned and tossed the guys some water, they were all looking concerned. "How could they have known that you were working with us? We only said we've gained a new partner in the workforce, we didn't even specify if you were male or female…" Google commented.

Dark nodded. "This doesn't make any sense. They don't even know any of our real names because we place others…" Dark shook his head. "And it's so specific-"

"Google, who assigned us to go to this club?" I asked.

He stood up and began swiping things in front of him. "Hm...A company we usually work with, the Phil Bros...they stated they needed Jone to be knocked off so that they could grow more in their firm...they are usually our best client."

I nodded. "Well...maybe they were simply bribed to create this job for you to have a chance to kill me off…" I looked up to them. "Do you think it's still the people that blew up my place?"

Google shrugged. "Likely. They must've been some group if they want to kill you off that badly…"

The doorbell rang and Dark let Anti in, who sat down on the couch, sprawled. "Nice place!" he commented loudly. I could already tell he was going to be a pain in the-

"You made sure to take the route I told you too, correct?" Google asked.

"Yeah yeah, round the back way. It takes so bloody long though!" he groaned.

I shook my head. "Well, whatever happens, we need to-"

"PEW!" I dove down along with everyone else at the sound of this. "The hell?!" Wilford exclaimed.

More shots began to fire into the house as Google made his way to the window. He looked out and then went back down. "Dammit, Anti I think someone followed you!"

"But it was smooth sailing the whole time! I checked!" he whined.

"It apparently wasn't as smooth as you thought. Come on, we need to get out of here!" Dark commanded. "Grab whatever you need and then we'll take off in five!" A much louder shot rang through the air and shouts were being heard. "Nevermind, make that two!"

We all ran to our separate rooms to grab our things. I hadn't really removed anything from my bag so I just grabbed my clothes and was about to step out...I looked back and grabbed Tiger, stuffing him in the bag before running out and ducking once more.

Wilford was waiting for me and he guided me to the basement for our other means of escape, as taking the vehicle in the garage seemed pointless with all the gunfire. Wilford closed the hatch above us as we heard the door being taken down. He blocked the hatch with a pole but I knew with a few good tugs it would be taken down. "Come on!" Wilford took my hand and dragged me to the car.

I didn't really have a chance to look at its exterior as Wilford pushed me in next to Anti, who merely chuckled while I gave him an annoyed expression.

There were no time for comments though as Google clicked a certain button and a literal layer of ground began moving from in front of us. We heard shouts and such but with a quick foot, Google took off out of there with speed.

Some had caught on and were now after us. They were beginning to shoot at us, making us need to duck our heads. Dark growled and opened a window, beginning to shoot at back at them. "Google!" he yelled.

"I'm trying Dark! It isn't exactly easy when you have people shooting at your map!"

I shook my head and went next to him. "I know somewhere we can go. It usually works with small cars like this one. Head down here." I don't know why I was helping. Google seemed slightly alarmed as well of the sudden disposition but didn't seem like he wanted to argue about it at that point in time.

I led him down the roads, giving directions as the men were closing in. I heard Dark shout in pain but grunt as he shot out another tire of the opposers. I felt Wilford begin to look in my bag and he pulled out one of my shotgun. "You have a shotgun?" he asked.

"Yeah, so how about you use it!" I didn't hear him respond as I heard my gun shoot.

I focused on getting Google off the street while losing those dimwits. In the end, we found ourselves by the side of a particular building with some cars stacked. "Get on there!"

"But-"

"Do it!"

He obliged hesitantly and got on the ramp. I pushed a button to turn off the car and we all ducked our heads. We waited till we heard a number of cars pass us by. Then, it was silent.

"...I can't believe that actually worked," Google commented in a surprised manner as he backed out.

"Yeah, I don't know why but this particular spot always gets me away from chasers...well, got me away from chasers…" I shrugged and sat back in my chair next to Wilford, who was looking over my gun.

When he caught my eye, he blushed and stuttered, "S-Sorry, er, force of habit." He placed the shotgun back in my bag.

"It's alright; it's a good gun. It should be admired." I sent a smile his way before buckling in.

"So...where to now?" Anti asked boredly, beginning to pick at his nails.

Google paused for a moment. Then, he sighed. "Well...there's always Mark…"

Wilford raised an eyebrow. "Mark? We're gonna bring _him_ into this?!"

I blinked, confused. "Who's Mark?"

"Our brother," Google, Wilford, and Dark groaned in unison.

Google began dialing someone. "Hello? Mark?...Yeah it's me Google…Er…" He looked over at everyone and then went back to the phone. "We're alright...Uh huh…"

While he was chatting with Mark, I decided to ask, "Is there a reason you guys lowered your voices as you spoke of your brother's name?"

Wilford grimaced slightly. "Well...let's just say he's very _very_ different from us."

"Well, he can't be that bad-"

"Oh, he's bad," Anti commented, rolling his eyes. "Him and my brother happened to get to know each other and when they are together...it is a nightmare. I'm so glad Jack doesn't live in the country…" Anti shook his head disapprovingly.

I blinked, confused. ' _How bad can someone be?'_

"Yes...no...I know but circumstances have changed...yes...I will be sure to call mom later...yes, remember, I made sure your house couldn't be tracked?...Alright, bye." Google hanged up and tossed the phone to the side, holding his head at a stop light.

Wilford put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright brother…" Wilford muttered.

Google muttered something incomprehensible under his breath before taking off.

' _...If he got Google annoyed, I can't imagine what I'll do when I meet him…'_


	14. Chapter 13

*Wilford's POV*

Our brother...was a piece of work. They say every human has their upsides and downsides to them...well, his were mostly downsides. In our opinion of course.

Ever since he was a child, he had no interest in the line of work we were raised in. Most of our family were assassins, even mom, bless her heart...but he was never interested.

We tried to show him weapons and have him train with us but nothing made him more happier than sitting down with a controller in front of the computer dad had bought with his cousin, who eventually grew out of that stage himself. We had hoped they would both grow out of it together but nope, not Mark. Mark had different plans, and that involved video games and...recording.

Although it was rather disappointing losing touch with our brother because of his change of career, we managed to work some time together, especially when we were forced to take temporary residence with him. He wasn't really allowed to expose our identities or anything like that so he made it seem as though his cousin was his brother and that we were characters he made up in his head, which worked better than expected being that our facial features were mostly the same with a few exceptions here and there.

I had a few good runs with interviewing for him while Dark took care of 'taking over' his platform supposedly. And whenever Google got better, he was brought into the whole 'filming charade' too. But Mark seemed to enjoy all of it and was always smiling so...I guess whatever makes him happy.

Mark was definitely a character of sorts…but he was still our brother, which is why we usually will go to him if we need help with situations like this, where our locations are possibly known pretty well.

I shook my head as we pulled into a building a few blocks away from his place. I knew why Google did this but it meant we had to walk quite a bit. But Lily didn't seem to mind one bit.

For someone named after purity and innocence, she certainly didn't reflect it. You would think she would be much like a normal female with a name like that: Proper, weak (as far as physically goes), aware of feelings, very expressive, a talker, pretty...but I guess that is also where she crosses the threshold. Because she wasn't pretty. She's beautiful in her own way...her thought process, her little subtle movements; her smile when it reveals itself every once in awhile... I feel like I'm on Cloud 9 when she smiles at me...It's truly heavenly. Especially since it is always so hard to draw out of her but it will be my sworn duty to always be able to put a smile on her face! I promise!

"Wilford, you coming?" I looked up to see she was looking over to me.

"Oh, er, y-yeah!" I grabbed my things and ran over to catch up to her. When I reached her, I offered a sheepish smile which she returned with just the rolling of her brown orbs…

Dark and Google were right: I am falling for this woman. Hard.

*Lily's POV*

I still don't know how to describe Wilford. In the beginning, I thought of him as being an egotistical, pink loving, attention grabbing, insolent little kid. But as I've been stuck with him...I don't know. He's still a brat, clearly. But I may need to find new words to describe him now.

Maybe...a goofball with a big heart that is bound to get shot down with a harpoon and taken out to sea? Or maybe even a loudmouth whose cheek will get hooked and dragged off into the sea...why am I thinking about the sea?

I shook my head and continued walking with the others. We were walking because we had to seem as though we had nowhere in particular that we were going so we'd be less suspicious.

But as I heard a loud "BOOM!" come from a few meters away...I knew the police would be on their way very soon.

After walking for quite a bit of time, we arrived at a large house. Large as in it was both tall and wide and, if I had to guess, had a bit of length to it as well.

Google approached the door and rang the doorbell. We waited for some time before the door opened revealing a man that shared the faces of the three brothers. At least the main part. He didn't have a mustache or anything like that but he did have a stubble beard with his hair parted to the side on the front of his head, a smile both on his lips and his eyes. "Hey!" he boomed in a deep voice that caught me off guard. He hugged Google, Dark, then Wilford excitedly. "Man, it's been awhile! Come in!" He went inside and we followed.

' _He's pretty loud…'_ I thought quietly as we entered. He would be horrible to have as a partner in an assassination run...Especially if you needed to be-

Before I could even react, a large object of fur suddenly bolted into me, knocking me to the ground. "WO-AH!" I fell back on my butt and groaned slightly.

"Lily!" Wilford yelled.

I shook my head and faced the fluffy mutt. I heard Mark chuckling in the background. "That's just Chica. She loves when new people come over." I stared at the mutt in the eyes as she wagged her tail excitedly. Her brown eyes bore into my own, offering a fierce determination to take over, to bend my heart to its fluffy will, but I would not stand down! This fluffy beast may be considered 'cute' to others but to me, it's, it's!...

I looked away from it and patted its fluffy head, feeling my cheeks heat up involuntarily. ' _What is this feeling?'_

"She's...cute." Gah, how many times was that word going to emerge from my lips?! First it was Tiger and now this furball named Chica! Next thing you know I'm gonna be calling Wilford cute!

I heard Mark chuckle in the background. "Thanks. I'm sure she appreciates it." ' _It's a dog you moron. It can't possibly understand humans.'_

I felt her wet nose make contact with my cheek and I looked to her again to get a big ol' lick in the face. "Eh!" I wiped my face. Scratch that, this dog is definitely _not_ cute!

I got up with the help of Wilford who seemed to be smiling. I shook my head and warned, "Don't. Say. A. Word." He nodded and we walked over to the guy's living room.

"So, I know Anti but I heard your name was Lily?" I nodded. He chuckled. "How did you end up in the killing business? You don't look like you can hurt anyone!"

I smiled and tilted my head. "And that is why most of my targets are dead; they had that same thought as you right before I ended their lives with my very hands."

He paled slightly and chuckled nervously. "Uh...r-right…hehe heh..." He corrected himself. "A-Anyway, water anyone?"

*Wilford's POV*

I could tell Mark was now slightly on edge with Lily's presence. I knew we should have told her that he wasn't used to be threatened but what could we do. She has a strong mouth that will spout out whatever she deems to be appropriate. And if scaring our brother was appropriate...then appropriate it was. It's not like that was going anywhere anytime soon.

But...she was giving in more to another side that I feel she has yet to explore. A 'fluffier' side that may need some work but can definitely come to life...Just needs work...A lot of work.

The bundle of fur Mark has running around seemed to help bring that out. In the beginning I thought she was going to stab it, gut it like any other animal. The way she stared into her puppy dog eyes gave me chills but, after a few moments, even the large beast was able to break her cold heart and warm her up, which was clearly evident on her cheeks. She had blushed once again, but this time in the name of a pup named Chica and had called her 'cute.' She even pet it! It was probably the most confusing mix of emotions I've ever held in my heart but she made it work! And of course her face changed immediately after Chica gave her a big ol' kiss but I could still tell her heart was softened...even with the small threat tossed to me after.

I'll grow on her.

While Mark was grabbing drinks, I saw her eyes look over to Dark. "Dark, you're bleeding."

I blinked and looked over to see this was true. He was bleeding on the shoulder. He chuckled darkly and seethed. "Ah, you finally noticed? Well, I'm gonna go get it cleaned up...Google, care to help?" Google nodded and the two walked out.

I saw...concern in her eyes. As though she...cared about us? The look left soon after but that look of hesitance, that look of sadness...was that real?

Mark came in shortly with the waters and inquired about Dark and Google. "Dark got shot." Anti commented plainly, beginning to divulge in his bottle of water.

"What?!" Mark began freaking out. "D-Does he need to go to the hospital? I can call-"

I waved an arm. "Mark, Mark, calm down. You act as though it's a major wound of sorts but he's fine. It's not his first shot. Plus you know that we can't go to the hospital; we'd be arrested!"

He sighed and rubbed his arm. "Y-Yeah...I know…" He looked back up. "You have to take care of yourselves, you're all I got as far as brothers go."

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Mark, you tell us this about a dozen times when we visit, what else is new?" He looked upset with me and I just chuckled and got up, hugging him. "Come here you old chump!"

Eventually, he laughed and hugged back. He was always very quick to forgive.

"So, how's your 'youtube' career going? I hear that you're still in it," I asked, taking a seat once again next to Lily, who had now become interested in looking through her bag aimlessly.

He chuckled. "It's going great actually! I've been able to keep up with making two videos a day and people are excited for the charity livestreams we've been having more often! People are also being nicer to each other and we've been able to reach out so much! Everything is actually coming together…" He began smiling at the thought. Ah my brother, content with things happening over a screen. Admittedly though, he does have a handprint somewhere in the world...

"How much has your community grown?" I asked, drawing him away from his thoughts.

"Ah, right! Last time you were on I think there was about...10 million subs now that I think about it but it's increased a lot over that span of time! We're actually nearing 20 million and we'll probably hit it by next year!"

I blinked. "I'm sorry...20 million? As in 20 million people have literally come over and pressed 'Subscribe' to watch you...play games?"

"Yeah! It's so awesome, right? I never thought it would get this far but here we are just a couple of years later!"

 _ **A.N. Yep, here you are...alongwiththosetastefulnudes-BAD EZRA!**_

I smiled. "Good for you."

He shook his head. "It's not just me. They are the ones who are watching, I'm just a creator. And I'm not alone anymore! I have a team helping me!"

"Really?"

He nodded excitedly and grabbed out his phone. "Here they are! This is Ethan-" he pointed to a boy with blue hair and acne- "Tyler-" he pointed to a man with normal brown hair- "Kathryn-" he pointed to a lady with brown hair and glasses- "And last but not least, Amy." This woman had blonde hair and a big smile.

I recognized the name though. "She's your girlfriend, right?"

Mark nodded, smiling. "Yep. She is so great in many ways and it's been a blast really. We may be mates but we also are working together quite well! And she's such a hard worker, I have to tell you-"

He began to drone on and on about this woman. He really seemed to enjoy her. As he was talking, I looked over to see Lily lightly petting the little toy she called 'Tiger.' ' _Maybe one day I'll find myself droning on and on about her…'_

*Lily's POV*

I felt Wilford's eyes on me rather than Mark but I didn't know why. I think he's just being Wilford. He usually does odd things like that.

I shrugged it off and continued playing around with the fur of the small toy.


	15. Chapter 14

*Lily's POV*

So...Mark was _waaaaaaay_ different from his brothers. Not only were his social interactions fairly odd; he also had a weird job. Apparently, the guy puts a camera up in his room, pulls up a game, and records himself...playing the game… That's what he does. Literally. And then he puts it on the internet and his income comes through a company called YouTube. I had heard of YouTube being used for info gathering for students but as a form of income and entertainment...the thought was completely foreign to me.

"And people will literally just sit there and watch you for, what, 10 minutes?" I asked as he showed me his little set up.

He nodded, smiling. "And sometimes for even longer! We even have videos that go on for 12 hours but those are charity livestreams. We sit down, play games, and raise funds for a charity!" He faltered and chuckled lightly. "I-I know how that sounds. It sounds like we're not doing anything for a long period of time, I've been told that." He looked back up. "But we bring people together to unite and to help out different charities in any way they can! We help people to believe that they could help contribute to a good cause, even if it is only a dollar or so!"

I blinked at him. He...he seemed to really believe what he was saying. Not many people...have that attribute. Especially with someone who seems to have a lot of power to work with…

As we exited the room, I told him, "Hey. Don't lose that train of thought."

"Hm?" he asked, looking to me.

"...You're not in it for something of personal gain and you have something you believe in...don't lose sight of it."

He blinked, seemingly confused.

I shrugged and walked away. I wasn't gonna explain to him, he could probably figure it out on his own.

I walked back out to see Google and Dark had returned but a particular someone had left the scene. "Where's Anti?" I inquired.

"H-He took off to t-try to find the peo-people targeting you," Google answered.

"As we're kind of 'stuck' in a sense, it'd be better to be able to send someone else out to investigate," Dark commented, closing his eyes.

I nodded. "I see…" I paused. "So, what do we do in the meantime? Just sit here like suckling pigs waiting to be slaughtered?"

Mark chuckled. "I'm glad that you seem to think that's what they'd do," Mark laughed. He shook his head. "Soon enough they get tired of sitting and wish to do other means of work so, very likely training and maybe even helping me with vi-"

"No Mark," the three boomed in union.

Mark's shoulders fell. "Come on! Please? It's been so long and I want to give my fans a-"

"Mark." Dark stared at the man boredly. Not with a glare, just...disappointment.

Mark sighed. "Fine…" Then, he perked up and looked to me. "Maybe we c-"

"Not interested in being in the lime light buddy," I waved almost immediately.

He pouted. "None of you guys are any fun…" He tried once more with Wilford. "Come on Wilford! Maybe a tiny interview? You loved it whenever we did that!"

I saw him hesitate lightly before saying, "Mark, really, it's been a while y'know...I don't think your fans would really-"

"OF COURSE THEY WANT TO SEE YOU!" Mark took Wilford by the arm, now dragging him down the hallway.

"W-Wait, I didn't even-!" Wilford tried.

They went into the recording room and a loud "BAM!" was heard as the door shut close.

"Aaaaaand, he's gone," Dark chuckled, shaking his head. "If only Wilford knew when to keep his trap shut…" He sighed and looked over to me. "Well, go get your stuff unpacked. Mark usually has spares upstairs so, feel free to look for one."

I nodded and went up the stairs.

Once more I chose a room closer to the exit. This time, the room was just white with the exception of the brown wardrobe and bedside table. Seems the guy doesn't really have time to put colors everywhere but it was fine.

I decided it was best just to leave most of my things in my bag seeing that I still didn't trust the area. Let's just say I feel that if we were able to be tracked earlier, I don't think we're much safer here. Despite what Google believes.

As I was fixing the room to my liking, I felt myself pause. ' _...Why...Why am I not trying to leave?'_ I mean, right now would be the perfect time as they are on the run, likely because of me. If I was gone, they couldn't go after me. They're in hiding and they wouldn't risk it…

' _...'_ I looked to the window and approached it with my bag over my shoulder. I opened the window and looked out...but then...I paused again.' _...Why am I hesitating?'_ I stuck a hand on the window sill...But I couldn't push myself to go through it. I pulled away. ' _What's wrong with me?'_

I tried to shake off the feeling as I went for the window before hearing a voice say, "I wouldn't do th-that if I were you."

I stopped and looked to the door to find Google there. His eyes weren't glowing...yet.

He stepped forward a bit. "I don't kn-know what you think you're doing. You're in no sh-shape to be out and about on your own right now. You're being cha-ased by an organization that hasn't even been revealed to us and yet, you want to leave." He shook his head disapprovingly, looking away. "Well...I don't care if y-you leave personally. I still have you on as a 'temp-temporary member.' But as far as I know, that opinion doesn't matter." He sighed and looked back up to me. "One of my functions is to ma-make sure my brothers are well. If that means that I need to make sure you stick around l-long enough for Wilford to get over his little 'phase' with you, then so be it...But if you were to l-leave now, he'd be more understanding of needing to stay back and just let you get away…Nevertheless...something tells me that you're unsure of your next actions, correct?" I flinched slightly at this statement. He nodded. "I thou-ought so. I would've expected you to be gone long ago."

"..." I looked down. "I...I don't know what is wrong with me. I should've been gone by now. I probably would've even left on the night of our recent mission with Wilford since I lost him so easily…"

"...Well, could I make a sugg-ggestion then?" I looked up to him. "...Stay. Stay at least till this whole thing blows over. If by the end of it you still feel a want to leave the-then go. I won't stop you and I'll remove anything that might lead us to you still...But if by the end of it you still want to stay...then you'll have your an-answer." He turned and exited the room. "Just think about it." He paused. "Oh yeah, if you do plan to go though, make sure to watch for the electric circuits I have on the roof. Makes sure no one can get in but could do a number on those trying to get out." He left.

I stared at the door for a while longer before turning and closing the window lightly. ' _...Maybe he's right. Maybe I should stay and...study them a bit longer. After all, they are interesting and if anything, I could probably gain a new skill…'_ That's right. I still have to master that Warfy stuff too...I nodded to myself as I placed down my bag and headed downstairs. ' _I could stay for a while longer…'_

As I went downstairs, I heard some intense collaborating happening in the recording room so I casually began to listen in on the two, tempted to hear what mess Wilford has gotten himself pulled into.

*Wilford's POV*

Mark was babbling on and on about this huge project he had had in mind for a while. He wanted anything and everything 'Markiplier' related in there and was thinking about adding multiple characters from the past; including us. He said it would be slightly difficult but since we were there then it would make it easier.

"Ah, it's gonna be great!" he exclaimed, showing me all of the storyboards that the crew was creating, smiling brightly.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Ah Mark, always thinking of the next big thing." I got up. "Listen; although we are proud of what you do, we can't be risking these sort of things, you know? I mean, I'm pretty sure you want your team to-"

"But my team is cool with this sort of thing!" he countered. "They'll understand, I mean, you can't be a secret forever right?" He looked to me. "...Right?"

I sighed. "Mark...you know the answer to that." His smile dampened.

He looked down. "But...But I need your help-"

"Mark." I laid a hand on his shoulder. "Mark. You don't need us to do all of this alright? All of these things are your dreams, your ideas, your...your story! You don't need us to do these things. Look-" I made him look up to me. "You created the characters alright? You made the scripts, the lines, we just acted! We're made of the same blood nearly, you look exactly like us!" I chuckled. "At this point, you just need a costume to be like us!"

"...But-"

"I mean sure, it may be hard but have you been one to give up so easily?" He shook his head. "Exactly. So now, you just have to go and do it. Do it for your team. Do it for your audience."

He nodded. "R-Right...for my audience…" He sighed. "I just...I just wanted to hang out with you all again, y'know? And this was the only thing we ever could be connected on…"

"That's not tr-"

"You don't play video games, you don't watch movies, you don't even play normal board games! I just...I just want to hang out with you all...I want you to meet my friends...I want there to be...something…" He sighed, looking down.

I paused. I mean...he wasn't wrong...But there wasn't anything we could do. We weren't a normal family and he knew this. He's always known this...But…

I sighed and looked up. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do." He looked up hopefully. "We...We can help. BUT-" I interrupted him before he could attempt to shout in joy. "We are going to help you be like us. We're not going to be seen in cameras, we're not doing any meet and greet-for now." He nodded. "We'll work on your slurs, your posture, things of the sort. We'll have a grand ol' time, alright?"

He nodded again and hugged me. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

I chuckled and shook my head, hugging him back. "You're welcome…" I patted his back and removed myself from him. "Come on, let's go back out there so we can tell everyone about your big idea, alright? I'm sure they'll be happy about it."

He nodded excitedly and headed out first. "Oh, hey Lily." He moved out of the way and I saw her tilt head at him, staring at him go.

I smiled and approached her. "Hey."

"...Why is he...smiling?" she asked, not looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"You two...had an argument just now...usually people don't come away from that sort of thing smiling…"

I chuckled. "If you can even call that an argument, sure. But we fixed it."

"...You fixed it?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"...Arguments don't get 'fixed.' I've seen it quite a number of times and through each argument the people in them don't walk away happy. Spouses, lovers, friends, foes, all of them...they don't 'fix' it."

"Then maybe you haven't seen them all. People aren't always the same y'know."

She stayed silent for a while, her thoughts seeming to be fixated elsewhere as she made her way to the living room. I wonder what she could've meant by that…


	16. Chapter 15

*Lily's POV*

I couldn't really remember all that much about growing up. In fact, now that I think about it, I spent a good chunk of my life _down there_...but we don't talk about that…

But ever since I had left that place, I've always been observing, watching, learning about humans and their functions. From day-to-day events to even a change in their tempo I have been able to study them. I even stalked this one guy for 8 weeks before giving up on his boring little life. He just went through the same routine everyday. Woke up at 6 A.M. Showered, ate breakfast, reviewed over his emails. Worked from 8 A.M. to 5 P.M. After work, he'd go home and sit in front of the TV till 10 P.M. Then, he went to bed. He didn't really try to stray from that. No family meetings, going out with friends, just...sticking to the routine.

I guess that was one way people didn't go insane...but I think I heard that he ended up becoming a terrorist and had put up a bomb threat at work. It didn't ever blow up though. It made me wish I had stayed a little longer but, oh well.

But as far as arguments go...I haven't ever seen one play out so easily. Or, at least, with a happy end. Most arguments ended up with someone throwing up their hands in the air in anger or storming out of the place where it took place. There was nothing ever good about having arguments...even my own parents had their own from time to time...but that's for another day.

Seeing Mark and Wilford interacting as they are now after that little burst...seemed unreal. That maybe something was wrong with them and that they were just putting on an act. But through my observations that had to be wrong because Wilford often wore his emotions on his sleeve.

I got up and headed to the backyard as Dark and Google were listening to Mark and Wilford.

There wasn't too much back there. A couple of trees, a few chairs here and there…

I sat down on the porch's steps and just stared at the fence. Most would look up at the sky, at the ground, at anything that could help them escape their space...but I watched the fence. Out of any of those things, the fence was stable. The fence never moved, the fence never yelled, the fence never did anything to anyone. The fence was simply a fence. A fence whose sole job was just to keep out trespassers.

I remember the first time I jumped over a fence. It had been an odd day at school and these kids were walking behind me after school. I didn't know why but I had a strong inclination that these kids weren't trying to find a new route home being 2 months into the school year.

I dismissed the thought originally as being paranoid till I began to test out a few things. I turned corners, crossed streets, and did anything to try and get them off my tail but to no avail. Eventually I began running and they followed me in hot pursuit, realizing I had finally caught on. I wasn't going to let them have their way though.

I observed my area quickly and found that there was a relatively medium sized fence next to me. I decided to sprint forward some before attempting to scale it, which was pretty damn difficult. Especially with a pair of slightly bigger high top sneakers gained from that year's shoe run.

I was just at the top when I felt my shoe being tugged on. "Come on down girly!" one yelled.

But I refused and just kicked downward, hard. I heard the guy yelp and I propelled myself over the fence, earning a nice long scrape across my right leg from the fence.

I was able to get back to the orphanage just fine but from that point on I was to have a guide to help me get back. They were very surprised about how quickly I reacted. They kept commenting about how I was 'something special' and all these other things. It's not my fault that I was taught to act rather than to-

"Lily?" I blinked and looked over to see the pink mustached man was now sitting next to me. "Everything alright?" He touched my back lightly.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." I looked over to the fence. "Just staring at the fence."

"...The fence?" I nodded. "Why?"

I shrugged. "The fence is stable. The fence doesn't contain much movement or stray away from its task. The fence doesn't have all that much of a purpose and so doesn't have reason to have reactions. It doesn't change, it doesn't move, it doesn't speak. It's just a fence."

Wilford paused. "...So...you like stability then huh?"

I nodded. "The more something is stable, the less likely things will draw away from it harmed."

"And yet, here you are working in a field that is probably very unstable and the last place you'd ever think you'd be safe at," he countered.

I smirked. "Well, I guess that goes by interpretation. Most women my age can't even lift a finger to defend themselves or others-" I pulled out my knife and began twirling it. "At least I have that option."

I felt his eyes gaze at me and I looked up to him. "What?" He didn't respond. Instead, he just kept gazing at me in a way that made me want to take off in the other direction. Why was he staring at me like this? What-

"...Your life wasn't stable either, was it?" he asked softly.

I blinked. "What?"

"Your life before the whole killing shenanigan; it wasn't stable, right?" He continued gazing at me with probably the softest eyes I have ever seen anyone gaze with. It actually...kind of scared me.

I looked away. "I guess it depends on what you call stable. But even if there was instability, it made me grow into the woman I am today. An independent, strong, healthy, and smart woman."

"...Right…" I felt his eyes draw away from me and I sighed in relief. "Lily?"

"Hm?"

"...Do you ever think of doing something else?"

I raised an eyebrow and stared at him from the corner of my eye, seeing him look up into the sky. "What do you mean?"

"..." He sighed and got up. "I don't know, maybe it's just the Warfy talking…" He chuckled to himself and went to the door. "We're going to eat in a little bit if you want anything."

I nodded lightly as he went in and closed the door behind him. ' _...I wonder what he was talking about?'_

*Wilford's POV*

I don't know what drew me to ask her that...I...I honestly don't even think about it much myself.

I already know that isn't possible. And anyway, I would get bored of not killing anyone off for a while...I don't know.

Maybe I was trying to find something within her.

I stared at her as she consumed the food in front of her objectively, not even trying to enjoy it. I wondered if she even had a 'favorite food' or if she was so far off that she didn't even try to think about that too much.

' _No Wilford, she is not even close to being far off. This is just the mentality she has placed herself in…'_ That has to be it. There's no way that this woman could truly be that far from man from what I've seen. She just...keeps rejecting everything. Why? She wants stability, she wants to continue her life now, she thinks that she stands away from others. Why? Because of the way she was raised? Because of her line of thought? Because everyone else has faults?! Why, just-

"Wilford? Are you alright?" I looked up to see Dark eyeing me warily. I guess my expression had shown on my face.

I nodded, holding my head. "Yeah...just a migraine likely from...everything...I think I'm going to go to bed." They all nodded, Lily not even bothering to look up to me as I passed by her, going up the stairs and laying down in the bed.

I stared at the ceiling for a while, think of her. Thinking and trying to figure out why any of this was even happening or what could have led me and her to this point. The obvious answer was me taking her with me back home; no shit Sherlock.

But...now I just want her to realize what her perspectives are on humanity and herself are just...wrong. That they really aren't all that different. That society wasn't just filled with babbling emotional idiots. That somewhere in this world, there was meaning outside of her little bubble.

...That's my job right? To get her out of that. To make her see that...this world _is_ something for her to be part of. I just have to make her see.

I closed my eyes and saw her staring over a horizon, her short hair being pushed aside slowly by the wind of her surroundings...Of...our surroundings.

I saw the way her eyes watched it with wonder, as if she had never seen anything like it before. I saw that soft smile make its way onto her lips as she gazed fervently at it...I saw...her smiling...at me…

And then, just as everything before, she faded away and once again, I was alone. Watching the horizon by myself like countless times before. I chuckled softly and shook my head. Nothing's ever changed. And maybe...nothing will.

I picked my head up. No, I can't be thinking like that. I need to make Lily believe that there could be change and I can't be thinking like this.

I sighed and let darkness consume my vision as I fell asleep. ' _I'll get her to see...there's so much more out there than she could ever know…'_


	17. Chapter 16

*Lily's POV*

I laid there in my bed wondering what I could do. I couldn't sleep to be honest. I woke up at some point of the day and found myself unable to convince myself that I had the potential of sleeping in darkness once more.

I sighed and sat up. I knew the others would probably not be up for a while considering it was 4 in the morning…

I got up from the bed and changed into some day to day clothing before exiting the room.

The halls were darkened now because the presence of light wasn't there. But it was fine-I could see well enough in any other day to day situation in this darkness. It happened every so often I would be in a darker than normal place that my eyes needed to adjust quickly to defend myself. My body did well for itself in some ways…

I walked through the hall and down the stairs with ease, my way down now being lit up by the mild light of the outside world. The moon and stars held some job to this situation.

I finally got all the way down and looked around. ' _Well...this would be a good time to try and get a feel of the place, huh?'_

I walked around a bit getting to know locations like the kitchen and a couple of others room down there besides Mark's recording room. There was another place that was another office space sort of deal and then this room that had one couch and a bunch of computers set up on one side of the room with associating cameras. ' _Geez, why so many computers? Must've been a hassle to put in…'_ I closed the door and continued to look around.

It was pretty average actually. Nothing really, I don't know, _strange._

I bumped into the bookshelf, causing a book to fall. "Shit." I quickly picked it up and was about to place it back when I saw, right next to it, there was an out of place book. Mostly because there weren't any seen words where a summary would be and actually looked a little off in general.

I placed the book back and slowly pulled the other one, only to hear a small 'click' and then stepped back to see the bookcase turn sideways to a secret staircase.

I smirked to myself as I let myself in, picking up a conveniently lit candle.

As I walked down the stairs, I heard the bookcase closing but wasn't really bothered. If there was a way in then there was a way out likely.

I reached the bottom of the staircase to a dark room. I felt around for a light and found a switch. I flipped it on and the lights flickered on-along with a few other things.

All around me there was a variety of set ups that spurred to life. A gun range with moving mannequins and paper figures, a place where you could practice hand to hand combat, and a few other things too.

I whistled and walked around. "Wow...I never even thought to make a set up like this…"

"Well, we have to have somewhere to practice."

I turned on my heel and saw Wilford at the top of the stairs in-... "Um...Wilford? What are you...wearing?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

I held my head and sighed. "Why in the world are you wearing a 'Hello Kitty' nightgown?"

There before me stood a man, if you can even consider him to be one at this point, standing in a pair of pink pajama pants and a shirt that was covered in the 'Hello Kitty' trademark and the word 'Love' written across his chest.

He frowned slightly and looked down on it. "It's not bad, is it?"

Something like a laugh was trying to escape from my lips but I held it in. "For you? Maybe not at this point...but don't you have _anything_ _remotely manly_?"

His eye twitched slightly and he looked away, holding himself. "Pink _is_ a manly color."

"Says who? Some punk living under a pineapple under the sea?" I asked jokingly.

"No, he happens to be his neighbor."

I blinked, not expecting that answer. "Wait what?"

"You know, Patrick Star?" I blinked again. He groaned and waved it off. "Still! I refuse to think the color is anything but manly!"

I rolled my eyes. "Alright old man. Or would be more fitting to say young boy?" I laughed lightly to myself and I could feel his eyes stabbing daggers into my back.

He walked down the stairs. "Take that back," he growled sternly.

I blinked at this and turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What was that?"

He stepped closer, looking at the ground, his eyes darkened. "Take. That. Back."

I hadn't ever seen him like this. It intrigued me. I smirked and asked, "Or what~?"

His fists were clenched and he was shaking. "Take. It. Back. Now."

I tilted my head and approached him. ' _Maybe if I can make him hate me then it'd be easier to leave….'_ I smiled and commented, "Or what, you'll hurt me? Stab me like an imbecile?" I saw his hand nearing his pocket where a small golden shaft stood out. "...Shoot me?"

He seemed on the verge of grabbing it...but then...he stopped. He took a deep breath in and then out, moving his hand away. He stopped shaking. He looked back up to me with his cheek still slightly red from what I could only assume to be anger. "...You…" He sighed and didn't complete the thought before muttering, "Let me...show you around…" He started walking and I followed lightly. I wonder why he didn't do it. He seemed pretty ready to do it too…

He showed me around the place, explaining that most of their hideouts usually had something similar. We knew Mark's place would be someplace we could stay at for a longer period of time so they had the place installed. But, unlike before, Mark was there with them since he would be the 'keeper of the house.' And so, he wanted to have a say.

"That explains the big space in the wall with a few wires sticking out…"

Wilford nodded. "He moved the TV upstairs some time ago for his livestreams but he at least got what he wanted." He shrugged. "This was when he was still invested in gaming."

"I think he's still invested in it Wilford," I commented, rolling my eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah...I mean, he's about to be 28 years old and he's still in it…Maybe he'll never grow out of it." He chuckled lightly before moving on.

"Aaaaand, my favorite, the shooting range!" He moved towards the wall near it and tapped at the wall, opening up a panel that was hiding two buttons. A red one and a yellow one.

He clicked on the red one and quite a few guns came out ranging from types.

I approached it lightly, gazing at all of the guns. "Glock 26, PT 111, a Walther CCP, a Ruger…"

He grinned at the sight. "Ah, yes. This was a fun little collection to pick out~" He bent down next to me. "I'm the one that gets all giddy about guns, you know."

"They are a great asset. They are so easy to use with that bit of spice that articulates a particular sound-"

"-when coming into contact with someone and they get the job done." I paused as we had both said the same thing. I mean, it was a simple thing to end off on really. What else could I have said?

I caught his eye on me and I had to ask, "What?"

He looked away, a smug look on him as he shrugged it off. "Oh, nothing. Nothing at all…"

I shook my head. ' _Weirdo…'_ I eyed the Hudson and pulled it off, checking the ammunition. "Hmm…" I glanced back to the gun range. Then to him. "Wanna try that little challenge of yours again?"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Lily, I really think you should reconsider. I mean, I beat you before didn't I?"

"That was rigged," I commented, blowing off the accusation. "Plus-" I shot and hit a moving mannequin right in the skull. "It was a tie. So you barely won." He rolled his eyes. "What's wrong? Someone getting cold feet?"

He raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No. Just curious though-what is the wager this time around?"

I thought about it...I didn't really have that much to offer. "I don't know. I don't really have anything you'd be remotely interested in."

He paused and went into deep thought. Then, he snapped his fingers. "I got it. What if I win, I get to ask about your past?"

I flinched slightly at this-only slightly. I blinked. "Why do you want to know about it?"

He shrugged. "Anything I could know about you could be beneficial with joining the team. Get a better understanding of you."

I nodded hesitantly. "Uh huh...right...But! If I win, I get to…" I thought about it. "...Burn those horrid pajamas."

His shoulders dropped. "Why? What have they ever done to you?"

"Exist." I laughed lightly at his face and he groaned.

"Fine, fine. But I'm not gonna lose. And then, I'll get to divulge myself a bit in that brain of yours~"

"In your dreams!"

*Wilford's POV*

Alright, I'm just gonna put it out there. She did upset me _a little_ just now.

I mean, even Dark doesn't like pink or things relating to it but he doesn't comment about it!

I huffed silently to myself as I positioned in front of the window next to her. I pressed a button reading 'TRAINING MODE: DIFFICULT' and the mannequins and paper figures moved faster.

"Alright so here's the deal: the mannequins are civilians and the paper ones are your target. Each time you hit a mannequin you lose three points while each time you hit a target, your point ranges from 1-3. Got it?"

"Got it." She positioned herself and aimed.

I aimed right with her, raising up one of my newer toys. It was a silver magnum with quite the shine to it-mm! I loved it! Almost as much as I love pink!

"Hey princess, are we starting yet?" I heard her ask.

"I'll give to the count of-Wait, DID YOU JUST CALL ME PRINCESS?!"

She smirked. "Hey, you're the one that responded to it, not me."

I growled and counted us off. "3...2...1-" All hell broke loose as our bullets went flying with nearly lightning speed.

It brought me back to the last time that we did this, a little smile coming up on my features. The way we moved in practical sync was amazing. I may have never been the best at hand-to-hand combat but when it came to guns and me, I was unstoppable! No one, not even Google had ever been able to keep up with me!

...And to see this lady in particular even pose as a possible _threat_...oooo, that was something to revel about surely!

I saw her scowl as she hit a mannequin and I laughed. "Gonna have to do better than that to keep up with me!" I called. Then as I shot, I heard my bullet make contact with a mannequin.

She laughed back. "Or just hope you make your own casualties!" I growled and we continued this series back and forth, throwing baffling comments at one another to try and throw the other off.

But throughout it...I was smiling. Not only was I interacting with something I loved but also I was doing it with _someone_ that I loved. Or have at least convinced myself of.

The countdown timer was going down and things were beginning to heat up as we changed out clips at almost the exact moment. It was only a matter of time before the fate of my pajamas and her past would be exposed. For better or for worse.

The clock read ' _5...4...3...2...1-'_ In a second, the mannequins and sheets of paper disappeared before any of us could get a last shot.

"I'll ra-rally up the points," Google's voice rang throughout the area.

Lily freaked and started pointing her gun around, trying to find the source of the voice. "Where the hell-"

"Whoa whoa there, it's just automated. He installed this so he put his voice associating with it!" I told her, trying to calm her down.

She squinted at me skeptically before lowering her gun. "Why in the hell would he do that?"

I shrugged. "Because he thought it was logical? I can't always read minds my dear."

She looked like she wanted to comment on something but didn't and instead looked to the scoreboard. Her eyes widened at the results. "No. Not again!"

I raised an eyebrow at this and looked over-I blinked. "A tie?!"

The score read out a grand total 1,285 out of a possibility of 1,500 for both Player 1 and Player 2.

I felt myself begin to smirk as I looked over to her. She was shaking her head, clearly baffled. "Th-That _has_ to be wrong! There's no way-"

"Are you so sure about that?" I asked quietly, tilting my head.

She looked to me, confusion drawing on her features. "I am sure, technology isn't always accurate-"

"Why is it so bad to have a tie with me?" I asked, approaching her.

She backed away and coughed subtly. "Well, er…" She looked around as if looking for an answer of some sort.

I don't know what drew me to do this but eventually I had her backed up against a wall. I placed a hand on either side of her as she shrunk beneath me. Very unlike her at all but… "Is it because...you're afraid that you and I are actually...equals?" I asked lowly.

She flinched and shook her head, laughing nervously. "Wh-What are you talking about? Us? Equals? That's-That's-"

"Insane? Crazy? Preposterous?" I cupped her face gently and stared into those brown eyes of hers. "Let me tell you something…" I came closer to her. "Sometimes...the strange is real...and sometimes...you just have to-"

"The sc-score isn't wrong."

I immediately backed off from her and fell back, getting out of whatever trance I was in. I looked up to see that Google was standing near the stairs, unfazed. "Google?" I asked.

He waved slightly with a bored expression and looked over to Lily. "The sy-system has been perfected o-over a period of time and I can tell you that it is 99.99% acc-ccurate."

Lily blinked and shook out of whatever daze she was in and nodded. "I-I see…" She didn't dare look at me and shrugged away any other emotion dawning her face. "Well...since it's a tie...I think that means we both lost…" She raised a hand before I could say anything. "So...I feel that if we both want to gain something that we wanted at the beginning...It should be fair. So here's what we can do: We can either do none of the things planned OR...I burn part of your pajamas and you gain one bit of my past."

Google blinked and looked over to me with a raised eyebrow. "Burn your pajamas? You were really going to let her do that?"

I nodded.

"But, you love those pajamas more than anything, you even-"

I dashed at him and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Y-Yeah, I know. She doesn't need to know that though!" I whispered to him.

Google rolled his eyes and pushed my hand aside. "Anyway, I just wanted to inform you two that we're having a meeting at breakfast with Anti. Seems like something came up." He nodded and left.

Silence was held between Lily and I for god knows how long. I didn't even want to face her after that stunt I just pulled. What is wrong with me? I probably just ruined any chance of ever being- "Well?"

I looked up to her, confused. "Well what?"

She sighed and shook her head. "What's your choice weirdo? Do I burn a piece of your clothing or do we go our separate ways?"

"..."


	18. Chapter ERROR

_**A.N. Hey guys! Thank you so much for supporting and enjoying the story! I'm really happy that you all are enjoying it and so, I decided to post a little early! Enjoy! ^^**_

*Lily's POV*

Today started off like any other day really. Well, I guess if you don't find waking up, showering and dressing to be normal. Soon enough I had made my way into the dining room but found no one was up. But...all of the lights were on.

' _What's going on?'_

I began to go around to see if anyone was there. "Hello? Helllllooooo?"

Strange. No one was there. And it was ridiculously quiet, not even a mouse was stirring...Scratch that, the air conditioner seemed to be fully in function. It's so weird how it adds to the conjunction- "WAIT A BLOODY DAMN SECOND! AUTHOR!"

 _ **A.N. Yes?**_

"Why the hell is the text rhyming? And why are we referencing things from Christmas?"

 _ **A.N. Just go with it!**_

"Wh-" I growled and continued to look around. "I swear if anything weird happens-"

Suddenly, a large man hopped into view and scared me. I raised my gun quickly but only found that my gun had been replaced with a bunny rabbit. "What the-?"

I quickly let go of the bunny and looked over to the man, only to find… "Dark?!"

Dark nodded, his little bunny ears slightly drooping over his head. "Good morning Lily." Not only did he have bunny ears, he was wearing mostly white and yellow, not even matching his accessories!

"Why-Why are you wearing bunny ears?!"

"I'm not wearing them-they've always been there. Haven't you noticed?"

"I think I would've noticed if you had bunny ears."

Dark huffed and rolled his eyes, beginning to scratch one of the large ears.

"Anyway...Where are the others?"

"Around. Hopefully your sight is much better for those without cute bunny ears!" Dark hopped away and out of sight to another part of the house. I soon discovered as well that he also had a tail on his rear…

' _I'm not gonna even bother asking…'_

I walked around further until I reached Mark's recording room. But, that was where I made my mistake. Because inside the room, Mark stood there in nothing but his tighty whities, posing in front of the camera. "GROSS!"

Before Mark could look my way, I quickly closed the door and shivered.

' _WHY THE HELL WAS HE NAKED?! I THOUGHT HE DID LET'S PLAYS FOR A DAMN LIVING, NOT-THAT!'_

I heard the door wiggling and I scampered off with the speed of a cheetah.

I hid behind the couch, scared for what could happen if he found me. Then, that's when I heard a small voice call, "H-Hey."

I blinked and looked over to see- "AHHHHHH!" I threw myself back as the child-Google-THING made its way over.

"Wh-Why are y-you scared M-Ms. Lily?" he asked in a cute little robotic voice. WHY IS THE WRITING SAYING CUTE?!

AUTHOR?!

HELLO?!

 _ **A.N. *eating popcorn***_

I gasped. "You little-"

"M-Ms. Lily? A-Are you alright?" Google asked, tilting his head.

I nodded, shaking my head. "Yeah yeah I'm alright...Why are you a child?!"

"I-I've always been one M-Ms. Lily…"

"And the stutter?"

"H-Have trouble computing speech a-at points," he commented shyly, scratching the back of his head.

"I see…" I got up. "I'm just gonna…." I bolted out of there, not wanting to have to be in charge of a little Google. I'm sorry but I'm not a parent of ANY sort!

I ran until I reached outside but, to my surprise it was already evening. "How the heck?"

I shook my head, already tired of all this anyway. As I stepped forward, I saw a dark figure form in front of me. I blinked and backed away, only to find it smirk and disappear again. Then, I felt my back press against something and someone whisper, "Hello there Lily~"

I yelped and turned, seeing…. "Wilford?!"

Wilford chuckled, moving his hair to the side. "Hello there Lily. My, you look so pale. How come? Cat got your tongue?" He began to approach my and I realized not only his body had changed but he was also half naked and wearing a bunch of dark clothes! How in the fudge-

He took my arm and brought me against him without warning. I wanted to move. I wanted to get away...but...his eyes….They...They were so….so…...so…..

He smirked some and began to bend down towards me. I closed my eyes some, feeling something unreal happening throughout me. I could nearly feel him against my lips as he spoke.

"Lily...I love-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

I paused and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in my bedroom again. I blinked and breathed. "Oh thank god that was just a dream."

I heard the door open and saw Wilford in dark clothing, Dark in bunny ears, and Google close to the ground. "Morning!"

"AHHHHHH!" I fell off the bed and quickly ran to the restroom.

*Author's POV*

"...Is she afraid of rabbits or something?" Dark asked.

Wilford shrugged. "Maybe. She hasn't ever mentioned it though."

Google stood up. "I wonder why she ran…"

Mark yawned and made his way over in nothing but his tighty whities. "Hey guys."

"Ew Mark! Really?" Wilford asked.

"What?"

"Why?" Dark asked, shaking his head.

"Well I don't usually play games with pants on."

"Without a shirt this time either Mark?" Google questioned.

Mark paused. "...OH MY GOD-KATHRYN!" He ran back down the stairs.

Dark and Google rolled their eyes while Wilford giggled.

 _ **A.N. …..So…..Happy April Fools people! X'D Love y'all, byeeeeeeeeeee (This won't be part of the actual story line, this was purely for shits and giggles C'X**_


	19. Chapter 17

_**A.N. I'M SO SORRY! I BLANKED OUT AND FORGOT IT WAS FRIDAY! ;-;**_

 _ **ENJOY….**_

*Time Skip to breakfast!*

*Wilford's POV*

Lily and I continued to not make eye contact with each other, every once in awhile catching the other staring.

It was mostly silent till Anti got there with his usual smirk on him. "Top of the mornin' to ya hoes!"

Dark rolled his eyes. "Just sit down Anti."

Anti rolled his eyes and mimicked, "Just sit down Anti. Blah blah blah, I'm the one that runs things around here with my big ol tie and slacks. Everyone should listen to me cause I dress appropriately-"

"Anti…" Dark gave him a death glare in which he returned back.

"Will you two st-stop your little 'Who's better' fiasco a-and sit?" Google asked, clearly annoyed at this point. It was true though-every time these two were near each other they liked to tick the other off.

Anti sat down and instead looked over to Lily with a smirk. "Hello darling~"

I saw her eyes cast daggers at him.

He simply shrugged it off and snickered. He looked over to me. "She's cute isn't she?"

Before I could make him take back that statement, Dark cut in. "Anti. We don't have time for your babble-what is it?"

He hummed before taking out a small file and tossing it to Google, who began analyzing it immediately. "The company after you is called K & C."

*Lily's POV*

Everyone froze up when Anti said what the company was called. Once again, I was out of the loop. "K & C?" I asked, confused at their reactions.

Google spoke up. "K & C is an organization that is centered on ma-making the world a better pl-place. It mostly deals with making its own ver-version of everyday products but better and sometimes even cheaper so people would be more prone to buy it."

"And it's bad because…?"

"Well, overtime it has grown to be one of the largest corporations in America," Dark commented, going for his cup of coffee and taking a large helping of it.

I blinked. "Seriously?"

Wilford nodded. "But I don't understand why they are so adamant on killing you...or me," Wilford commented, scratching his head.

Anti shrugged. "Couldn't get word on that part. All I know is-they tend to clean up any mess before it gets too...complicated."

Google nodded and handed out photos in the file Anti gave him. A number of these photos showed past assassins and other buildings it seemed that were killed or destroyed. "They were the ones in charge of killing Booper Dooper?" I asked. He was known for his large bombs he'd place down at random points, only able to be detected by the voice recording that repeated, "BOOPER DOOPER! BOOPER DOOPER!" left behind after the explosions took place.

Anti nodded. "I know; it's unbelievable. But I haven't been able to find a reason as to why they've been killing them…"

"...But?" Dark asked, staring at Anti skeptically.

Anti smirked as Google handed out another photo of a man. " _But_ , this guy should know something." I reviewed over the photo…

The man had on a pair of glasses that went with his black hair. I couldn't really get many details on his face because the picture was taken from an aerial point of view. Otherwise, he was in a business suit.

"Any reason we can't see his face?" Wilford asked.

Anti shrugged. "No face to share. Couldn't even find a name on him."

"Th-Then how do you know he'll kn-know something?" Google asked skeptically.

Anti simply smirked. "Well, a good buddy of mine makes sure to take attendance of people who repeatedly come to their meetings and speeches and this guy happens to always stand by the stage."

"...That's all you're going after to prove your point?" I asked quietly.

He paused and slowly turned to me, tilting his head. "Got a problem there princess?"

I kept my gaze at him as I said, "No; it's just that you are making a very high rolling guess on someone who could potentially just be a passerby."

He simply smirked back at me. "I can promise my dear, you _won't_ be disappointed." We held a hard gaze at each other before he shrugged and backed off. "You can choose to believe me or not, that's your choice. You asked for info and I got you some. Now since I'm not under surveillance I have to go back to other tasks. But if I get any more info I'll be sure to send Google an email, capeesh?" He got up, downed the coffee, and picked up a piece of toast. He walked out of the kitchen saying, "Thanks for breakfast!" The door then opened and then closed behind him with a loud "BAM!", making the pots that were hanging around clang against each other temporarily.

"..." I looked over to Wilford who looked slightly uneasy. "Is he always like that?" I asked.

He nodded hesitantly. "Yes...he's just a really _really_ erratic person." He tried to eat his toast but as he grabbed it, he accidentally ended up crushing it. He laughed softly at his actions. ' _Ok...either he's mad or he doesn't like toast…'_

We heard quick movement on the stairs and we looked to see Mark standing in nothing but a towel, his hair freshly wet from what I could assume was a shower. Honestly: wasn't expecting him to have abs. Since, you know, he plays video games for a living...ANYWAY- "Everything alright?" he asked, concerned.

"Yes Mark, everything's just fine…" Wilford muttered, indulging himself in some of the coffee in front of him.

Mark blinked in confusion and then began, "I heard a loud noise-"

" _That_ was Anti," Dark confirmed.

"He usually m-makes a loud exit whene-ever possible," Google commented.

Mark nodded. "Oh...right…" Then his eyes met mine and he quickly covered his chest and turned around. "AAAND I FORGOT THERE WAS ANOTHER LADY IN THE HOUSE!" He took off the best he could up the stairs. "SORRY!" We heard a door slam upstairs.

I snickered softly. "You guys are funny. Don't think I've ever taken a man down with half his body exposed or what?" I asked.

"...In what circumstances...nevermind…" Wilford looked back down to his food.

I shrugged. "I mean bath houses-which do exist still, you just have to know where to look-, err, hotels, clubs, beaches-"

"I um, I think we get it," Dark interrupted but, for what reason, I didn't know.

I shrugged it off and went to go wash my plate. Then I went over to Wilford. "Come on Wil, we gotta go."

"Go?" he asked, looking up.

"You know-me, you, and that 'Hello Kitty' shirt have a date in the backyard, remember?"

I grinned deviously as I saw his eyes look back down. "R-Right...I-I'll go grab that…" He took off to go grab the shirt, leaving me with the other two.

As I heard him moving things around in his room, I looked to the other two seriously. "Is Anti someone I could trust?"

Dark blinked at this but nodded. "He may be a little off but he's a good man that stands by his word; he wouldn't do anything to remotely put us in harms way. He's had multiple chances to do so but hasn't taken us down as you could see."

"He has problems ad-admittedly, but he hasn't g-given us a rea-ason to doubt him," Google commented, taking up any other dishes.

I sighed and nodded as Wilford came down with his shirt. He looked around, confused. "Everything alright?"

I nodded once more and just took his hand, walking off with him to the backyard.

When we made it there I simply sat down on the patio again. "Alright, just lay it on the cement and I'll...I'll get my lighter ready…"

He nodded and set the piece of clothing down. Then...he paused. He turned back to me, reaching for me. "Is everything alright?"

I backed away from his reach lightly and nodded. "Yeah..everything's just...fine…"

I wasn't sure what to call this thing that ran through my very core. It wasn't fear, it wasn't hatred...Gah, there has to be something to define this…

Wilford paused again but this time just took a seat next to me. "...You are probably concerned about the amount of trust we give Anti, aren't you?" he asked softly.

I nodded hesitantly. "I...I know the others say to trust him...but something about him-"

"Gives you the cold shoulder?" I nodded. He sighed. "Yeah, I know. Sometimes he even manages to give me the creeps but...honestly, he hasn't done anything wrong. We've been working together for…" He counted on his fingers. "3 years by now? And in that time span so much has happened that he's kind of become family...even if it doesn't seem like it." He chuckled lightly at his own comment.

Then, he returned his gaze to me. "But he's trustworthy. I'd even go as far as to say that any one of us would trust him with our life." He patted my back softly. "Hopefully one day you will too." He offered a shy smile which I only offered in return a nod.

This 'one day' prospect...getting used to that man would probably take months, if not years. But...if Wilford believed that it could happen...then maybe it could.

I flicked on the lighter and gazed into the blazing depths of it. "...Alright Wilford. Any last words?" I muttered softly.

He shook his head and looked away as I touched the edge of the shirt with fire.

Ah, fire...it was one of those things that could deal both warmth and also extreme amounts of destruction. It's attitude changed often as well. Maybe at first you find it to be loving, inviting. Then, in the next moment, it could be the one leading you to be on your deathbed.

Fire was something that can only be contained so much. Sure, you have fireplaces and little containers that'll keep it to itself. But then when fire comes in contact with something a bit more...large, there's no telling how far it'll manifest. It could run from a few feet to this huge conflagration that has taken down a whole forest because people didn't listen to that damn bear.

...Anti kind of reminded me of fire. How out of order he was...how odd he seemed to be. How every time I interact with him is different because of his mood swings. He could change from a loud and obnoxious beast to a flirting bastard within moments...but...just like fire, he shouldn't be trusted to stay in one place…

After a few moments of watching the flame, I sighed and got up. I began to stomp out the flame, really only having it burn maybe an eighth of the bottom. I felt Wilford's eyes on me as I picked it up and handed it back to him. "Here."

He blinked as he took it back. "You don't want to burn all of it?"

I simply shrugged. "Isn't really all that much fun when you are burning something…" I shook off my ending thought. "Nevermind."

There was silence held between us momentarily.

Then, I fake coughed and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go continue to get ready. See you later Warfstache."

I entered the house and as I went upstairs, I could feel my brain trying to rack why in the hell it was about to say 'that someone you care about cares about.' I...I don't actually care for these people, right? Am I still trying to fill a role? Or…

I shook my head. No, even the doctors told me that there was never a chance that I would be normal...this is just acting...it...it has to be…

*Wilford's POV*

I waited outside for a few minutes as the sun was getting brighter outside. ' _...I have to say, that woman has many interesting points surrounding her...not even her current actions seem to match her personality…'_ I grinned to myself. ' _I think she was about to say she cared about me!'_

I got up and smiled. ' _I'll get to her soon enough. Once I know more about her then we could really begin stirring the pot!'_ I giggled excitedly as I entered the house again.


	20. Chapter 18

*Lily's POV*

After some discussion with everyone, they felt like it was best just to wait it out until Anti got more information. It was fine though right? We didn't have some big company on our tails that have killed off the best assassins. We had all the time in the world because they could _never_ find us! Everything is alright and the world is at peace, whoopdeedoo! …

You can tell that I'm being sarcastic, right?

But…the others were being more optimistic. And by others, I meant Wilford. "LILY!"

I held my head and muttered to myself-"Oh god what now"-as I opened the door to the pink-stached man. "What?"

He was jumping up and down as he grabbed my hand. "Come on! We're going to play a game!"

He pulled forward as I tried to regain my hand back. "Whoa, do I have a say in this?"

He grinned and shook his head, beginning to pull me forward and down the stairs, I trying not to trip. Not that my life held all that much meaning to me but I at least wanted to die from an intense fight or even by my worst enemy-not from falling down a staircase just to play some game with a madman. Doesn't seem fitting for an assassin…

Anyway, he brought me down and the others were already holding these weird black objects with buttons and some protruding...sticks? I couldn't tell but I think these were mostly used by people that were gamers-wait.

He sat me down and handed me one of those objects. "W-Wait-" I tried to object but he pushed me back down.

"No you are not hanging out in your room all day!" Wilford stated, taking an object for himself and pressing the 'X' in the middle of it. He glanced at me and pressed my 'X.' "You're not gonna get away with not playing either," he muttered.

"But, Wilford-" I tried again.

But once again, I was interrupted. "Lily, just play a round. He doesn't take 'no' for an answer," Dark interjected.

"Y-Yes, he will do an-anything to get you to do what he w-wants," Google muttered knowingly.

"I get that but-" Then, the TV had a new screen pop up and it read ' _Grand Theft Auto 5'_ with a few unruly things that you'd probably think would be in an intense action movie of sorts. They quickly scrolled to 'Multiplayer' and continued trying to get things situated.

I stared blankly as 4 screens began to divide each other. In three of the screens, the characters were changing, along with their clothing. The fourth one was just there, looking around mildly.

Wilford nudged my shoulder. "Are you going to pick something?" he asked, looking at the fourth unmoving screen. "You don't have to but make sure to press 'A' throughout to confirm."

I nodded and looked on the object before locating a green 'A.' I pressed down on it and saw a selection for part of the person was made. I continued all the way until it asked for confirmation, which I just decided to give another 'A' to. But then it went backwards.

Confused, I clicked 'A' again and the same question came up. I pressed 'A' and I was brought back. I growled slightly at this. ' _Wilford said to press A to confirm and I am. I don't understand.'_

I pressed 'A' multiple time, feeling my face getting slightly heated in anger.

I didn't notice this until Dark asked, "Um, everything alright?"

I looked at the other screens and saw they had successfully confirmed. My eye twitched lightly. "I'm trying to confirm but it keeps bringing me backwards," I growled, now pressing 'A' faster.

Wilford blinked and studied my screen. Then, he laughed. "You keep confirming 'Cancel' instead of 'Yes.' Here-" He took the object from me and pressed 'A', moved the top right stick once to the left, then pressed 'A' again. My screen now looked similar to the others as he handed it back.

I messed with the stick curiously, noting I could move that one and the other one closer to the bottom in a circular motion.

I heard him chuckle. "Don't worry-happens all the time," he tried.

I simply stared ahead and watched a small intro till we were all placed next to each other, a map in the middle of all of the screens. I saw what I assumed were their characters moving in all different directions. "Lily, follow me!" Wilford commanded, moving his character to where it was in my screen. I blinked and tried the buttons. The guy on my screen moved his hands oddly. ' _Ok, not that.'_ I tried the top stick and the guy moved forward. Awesome.

I followed Wilford to a point until he took a sharp turn somewhere. Well, when I tried to follow, my character began to run into the wall at an angle instead of turning. "The heck?" I asked more to myself as I tried to fix it, but it didn't want to.

"The camera."

I raised an eyebrow and looked over the object. "The camera?"

He nodded and moved the stick closer to the bottom of the object and my vision moved. "You need it to help direct the character," he explained.

I nodded softly and continued following.

I heard him chuckle. "It's like you haven't ever played a videogame-" He paused, along with his character. Then, he turned to me. "Wait a second…" He blinked. "Have you not played a video game?"

I nod hesitantly.

"H-How? I mean, you are an assassin, you have to have skills that-"

"I never had to target gamers, Wilford," I dismiss.

"No big owner was down for the gamer life?" I shook my head at him. "So, you just never picked up a controller for the fun of it?"

I lifted the object and looked over it. "Is that was these are called? 'Controllers'?"

He nodded and sighed, taking my 'controller' and sitting closer to me. He pointed to various buttons, expressing their base functions and having the character interact with things accordingly.

"Now, the fun thing about this game is that there are no rules. All you have to really do is not get wasted-killed- by criminals or cops or anything of the sort! But, you can do whatever you want. Such as-"

He handed me back the controller, also known as a 'remote' apparently, and took his own. Then, he ran into the street and stopped an incoming car, earning an angry 'HONK!' But he simply grinned and went to the driver's seat, pressing the button the screen demanded and his character opened the door, grabbed the guy, threw the guy out, and Wilford's character got in, now yelling. "Get in!"

I blinked and went to the other side of the car, following instructions to get in.

Then, he took off. "We...we just took a guy's car?" I asked, trying to confirm.

He grinned and nodded. "Yep. And there's plenty of different things you can do too! Killing, exploding things, running from the law, drinking, and-my favorite-stealing military property."

I blinked. "Isn't that supposed to be difficult?"

He nodded. "Barely any of us can get remotely close-well, except Google." He glances over to Google before whispering, "I feel like he cheats a little though."

"I hear-heard that," Google responded, making Wilford shiver.

"R-Right, sorry, heh heh!" Wilford responded, clearly nervous.

I rolled my eyes and looked around to where we were going. It seemed like we were nearing these mountains near the highway. I saw a tunnel up ahead but before we could get close to it, Wilford made a u-turn in THE MIDDLE OF THE FREEWAY and headed up the mountainside, earning many honks from other people in there.

"Wilford!" I yelled at him.

"Whaaat?" he drawled, focusing on staying on the mountain.

"You could've killed us!"

"Pffft, you can't worry about that in a videogame much!" he commented, beginning to go to the peak of the cliff. "Alright, now hold on to your horses."

"My, what?" I saw the way the mountain was formed-it was like a ramp...but on the mountain side. And at the end of it was the military base.

He revved up the car and in the next moment, we were flying down the hillside. I prepared myself to eject in case things went wrong, not wanting to chance dying on the first few minutes of this game.

Our car took off from the edge of the cliff, over the fence, and into the base. He drove on, beginning to drive around to throw off the military but warning me we will have to abandon the car soon before- "GET OUT!" I didn't even question him as we ejected ourselves from the vehicle and took off to the sides as they blew up the car.

"Holy-"

"Watch out!" I saw the military men approaching quickly but before I could escape, one made a headshot and my screen read 'WASTED,' my guy falling back in slow motion. "Noooooo!" Wilford cried, quickly trying to get out of the situation himself but he too was taken down. "Damnit!" He chuckled as he reset near me. "Oh well, we can always try again!"

I rolled my eyes.

We went at it for a very long time, trying again and again to get to the vehicles and at one point, we were really close!...but then things went down as we were trying to get _in_ the plane.

In other words: we sucked.

"Are you sure this is even humanly possible?" I muttered to Wilford.

He nodded, pouting. I could tell he was trying to think really hard on how we could do this. "Maybe we could-"

Suddenly, a military helicopter came down near us and we both flinched. "G-Get in, morons," Google commanded, laughing...I never took notice before but Google's laughs actually seemed really close to being human...I wonder if other robots would even be able to understand humans all that well to be called 'brother.'

Wilford got in excitedly on one side and I took place on the other. Then, I found… "Oh ho ho…" I felt myself smirk evilly as I took hold of the machinery. "Ooooo, mama just found herself a new toy!" I commented in an accent I picked up from a visitor from Texas.

Wilford just chuckled and got onto his as well. "Ready when you are Google!"

Let's just say...things got pretty interesting from then on out. So much so that as we were running around in the sky, we were catcalling and saying 'final lines' for anyone who got in our way. And then whenever Google hit an incoming military helicopter with a missile, Wilford and I rang out in joy…

...What?...

Wilford paused the game, claiming he had to go pee. When he left, I was left with Google, Dark, and my thoughts. I felt my cheeks hesitantly...they were warm…' _...But...h-how? That can't-'_ I saw Wilford and I side by side, laughing. ' _That had to be staged, that, that couldn't have been me. How could I-'_

"Ha-Having fun?"

I turned to Google who was looking at me with warm eyes...my head was pounding with confusion. I just curtly nodded and looked away. "I guess," I murmured, coughing a bit to try and lose whatever high I was on. This wasn't me. It couldn't really be _me_.

I was never meant to be like this. They all told me-

"I'm baaack~" Wilford sung, jumping into the spot next to me. He then unpaused the game and we were thrown back into it, all the while my thoughts running around in all directions. What the hell did this mean? I have never done this-...I gazed at the others who were all intent on the game with their own expressions, seeming to be close despite that being so...and...it was like we were a team...Am I...actually enjoying this?

I didn't notice anything till I saw the words 'WASTED' drag along my screen. I blinked and tried to remember what happened.

"Awe, they got us!" Wilford whined.

"..." I placed the controller down and got up, walking to my room.

"Lily?" I didn't look back and rather just made it to my room, closed the door, and locked it behind me. I was shaking at this point, trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with me. Why was I like that?! Why was I having fun-that isn't what I was ever meant to do!

I breathed and went over to the bed, sitting down on it. I just...I just need a few minutes.


	21. Chapter 19

*Lily's POV*

You know that saying that anyone could change if given the chance? That no matter the circumstance we could always connect with one another in some way because we're all human. We all share the same mind, same skin, same heart…

Well...what if you simply _couldn't_ change? What if your brain was somehow altered to where it would never actually fit in with society no matter how hard you tried?

...Well...that was the case for five year old Lily Mason.

Whenever I was younger, I told you that I lived in an orphanage, correct?...Well, maybe I more told myself because who is actually listening...Anyway-

There had to be a reason I was sent there, right? A way that I managed to get myself in that situation...maybe you're not ready for that…

I saw the image of the pair of eyes in the sky from my dream...maybe _I'm_ not ready for that…

While I was at the orphanage though, they took me to get counseled but, as they saw I was responding less and less with how a normal child should be responding in times of trauma, they decided to search for medical help...and that's when they found the problem.

I remember each detail of the doctor's face as he sat down in front of me on his little wheely chair. He seemed to be...sad if I could say that. That he was really saddened by whatever results he was about to give me and my caretakers.

...He said that there was a part of my brain that was underdeveloped. More specifically-the part where I was to connect with my emotions and have more of a handle on my social skills. Being from the family I was, I was able to understand most of what he said...but still things stuck out.

He showed us the pictures, showing a healthy brain and then my own brain, pointing at which lobe he was most concerned about. He said that he's had patients in the past be able to work through it but...that case hasn't been really researched enough to guarantee it for myself.

I remember after we had left the doctors, one of the ladies that worked there took me aside and told me, "Do not let this inhibit you. Think of it more as a barrier that can be conquered with the grace of God by your side. With Him, anything is possible!"

I think she was a very ambitious lady. She was always saying things like that...but you know, it didn't help her when she got murdered-I'm sorry-'passed away in her sleep'...in a pool of blood.

But of course, instead of being able to keep my condition to myself, people around me slowly began to get the information that somehow _I was different._ That _something was wrong with me._ They would ignore me, sit elsewhere during lunch, grow a safe distance from ' _that freak'_. It was fine though-most of those kids weren't going anywhere anytime soon and so that meant that if I had really wanted to, I could've tortured them for days on end…

But then, as this was noticed by my caretakers, they sent me off to go to a normal public school. And from there, I grew up within the orphanage till I reached of age, went to college, and you know where that ends. But...my little issue never left me.

I couldn't even feel angered or sad about the way the kids treated me all those years. I couldn't cry over the death of one of the caretakers. I couldn't take joy in anything I did… I mean, I even had to _kill_ to see if _something_ would click!

...But even then, killing can only satisfy one for so long before it becomes another task, right?...I don't know what that man thinks of me...I don't know what he sees in me that he feels deserves to be around their crew…

All I am is a some mistake the universe decided to send on its way. Something that was corrupted and never to be part of anything. This world belonged to the dreamers, the thinkers, the lovers...it didn't have room for someone like me-

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!" I blinked out of my thoughts and looked to the door.

"...Yes?" I asked the closed door.

"...Everything alright?"

I nodded...then realized he couldn't see my nod. "I'm fine Wilford."

"If you were fine then your door wouldn't be locked!" He chuckled mildly.

"..." I got up and went to the door, unlocking it and letting him open the door.

He smiled gently. "Hey there~"

I just nodded and went to go sit on the bed. He decided to just nod and sit across from me. There was silence. "Are you satisfied?"

He looked up. "Hm?"

"Are you able to believe I'm fine?"

Wilford paused before nodding. "...Why did you leave? You weren't mad that we got killed, were you?" he asked jokingly.

I shook my head. "I guess...there's only so much gaming I could do…" I nodded, trying to confirm that for myself.

If Wilford saw through that, he didn't comment about it. Instead, he just commented, "Fun game, isn't it? You probably had the biggest grin on your face blowing up people." He chuckled and sighed lightly, looking down at his feet.

I nodded. "Yeah...it was interesting to say the least."

He glanced over to me. "Just interesting?"

I shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, it was only just something that gamers have enjoyment in. I couldn't really be connected for all that long since, you know, it wasn't real."

He nodded and looked down. He shakes his head. "You just can't admit you were happy, can you?"

I blinked at this statement and attempted to laugh. "I'm sorry, you thought I was happy? Now _that_ is ridiculous-"

"You were smiling, laughing, make crude comments with me and the others. You collaborated-"

"Because I didn't know what the hell I was doing-"

"But you didn't have to stay." He looked up to me. "Why do you think it's so wrong to have fun? Even just a little? To be relaxed for a few moments in this world that we are in. We don't always have to be different!"

I stared at him as he stared back, him not backing away from this. It seemed...he had been thinking about this more than just the few minutes I was away…

I sighed. "Wilford...I'm not like you-"

"Stop. Saying. That."

I blinked at his new tone. "Wh-"

"That. Right there." He pointed to my lips as if condemning whatever was about to come out next. "You aren't different."

Once again, I blinked, feeling a slight chill travel through me. I squinted my eyes at him. "You don't know that."

He nodded. "Oh yes-I do." He got up. "In fact-I am _so_ certain that I would even bet my own _life_ that you aren't different in the way that you think you are!"

I stared at him. "Then I hope you are planning to lose your life very soon…"

He glared at me, annoyed. "Argh! What makes you think you are so different?!" he asked angrily. He began pacing. "You laugh, you smile, you think, you believe, you have emotions scream through you at points!" He turned to me. "YOU AREN'T DIFFERENT!"

I simply kept my stare at him as he breathed heavily, trying to regain his breath. "Are you done?"

He stared at me for a little longer before placing a hand through his hair, chuckling lowly. "Still not convinced, huh?...Don't worry...one day I'll show you." He looked back up to me. "I'll reveal you for who you really are and then we'll be able to connect more, alright?"

For his sanity...I nodded. "...I can't make any promises Wilford…"

He nodded. "I know...I know…" He approached me and before I could figure out what was happening-he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I tried to escape his bear hug but, alas, he wouldn't let me go. "Wilford!"

"I don't care if you don't believe-I'm gonna squeeze the living back into you if that's what it takes!"

I began struggling with him as his hold got tighter. "I-I think it's the other w-way around Wilford!"

I felt him pause. "Well...maybe I'm the one crazy enough to even try, huh?" He tightened his grip and I tried to fight him off throughout.

"Get off of me!"

*?'s POV*

"Mhm. Yep, she's still with them... No, hasn't made any moves to get away...Besides the roof barricade, I don't really know-...wait a second." I looked through my binoculars again to find Wilford hugging her close and her struggling to get away. I grinned. "Seems like our boy has grown a liking to her...Yes." I hung up the phone and watched from far off as he was merely smiling and trying to get her to stay still.

What a _cute_ little moment...One they would probably add to the list of things to remember...that is-I whipped out my blade-If given the chance.

I chuckled darkly to myself and fell back. Going to begin taking more...notes on the two of them.


	22. AN Important

_**Hey everyone, really quick-I had already posted this over on One Shots about a week ago so, if you've already read it over there then it's basically the same. I'm very grateful for all the messages I've been receiving though-thank you all sooo much. I'm very grateful : )**_

 _ **A.N.**_

 _ **Hey guys!...so….I have a couple of things I need to say...It's your choice to listen but...I need to let y'all know.**_

 _ **This is basically gonna talk about progress on the future book and future plans and...well...if you want to know what's going on then this is also the place to be.**_

 _ **So...I've been a writer ever since I was in middle school-joined this whole fanfiction thing in 7th grade with some advice from a friend. But...I've only been able to really write and produce fanfiction.**_

 _ **It's nice-don't get me wrong, if I could, I would sit here for hours on end and just write fanfiction!...But...that's not a reality I'm currently faced with.**_

 _ **I'm in college right now. In about 2 or 3 years I'll be out and in the real world looking for a job...A-And then this would just have to stop…**_

 _ **Life would catch up to me.**_

 _ **Life would grab me and tell me, NO MORE.**_

 _ **Life….**_

 _ **Life is going to tell me I can't….**_

 _ **And you know...with my history I'd probably believe it and...all of this...all of these stories would just...end. For good…**_

 _ **I...I really, Really do not want that to happen. I don't want to get to a point where I listen to my boyfriend and think this is all stupid and for nothing. I don't want to get to that point where I throw everything I love out the window because someone says that I can't do this-That this is all for nothing-That none of this matters-That I'm...bound for repeat.**_

 _ **It scares the shit out of me.**_

 _ **But...It doesn't only scare me.**_

 _ **It ANGERS me.**_

 _ **It angers me to a point where I want to yell and call it out.**_

 _ **To tell it that it doesn't rule my life.**_

 _ **It angers me to the point that I am willing to throw everything away to get it away from me.**_

 _ **That I'm willing to grab whatever the hell I need to to get away.**_

 _ **To...To finally do something about it before it takes over.**_

… _ **.Guys….I don't want to give this up. I don't. I want this to continue-I want to connect with more of y'all-I want to keep writing for y'all-I want to be there and make you smile, laugh, cry, anything, I WANT TO BE HERE!**_

 _ **...And….with that...I-I'm going to be attempting something that makes my blood run cold even trying to think about. Something...something that I could never convince myself before that I could ever do because...well...I kept making excuses.**_

 _ **I can't write.**_

 _ **No one would read it.**_

 _ **It's a stupid idea.**_

 _ **I'm only good with manipulating other characters.**_

 _ **I'm not meant to write.**_

 _ **I'm just a stupid woman who doesn't have anything going for her.**_

 _ **Why put time into something that won't work?**_

…

 _ **For those who saw my video on why I left DeviantArt, do you remember why I said I left? Or, at least, stopped writing?**_

…

 _ **I'm...I'm starting to actually think it was because I wasn't satisfied with what I was doing. Here I was, writing all of these plots and twists and...and I think I remember hearing about how it didn't really matter. How, because they weren't my characters it would never amount to anything...and...I think that got me.**_

…

 _ **I...I know that this is more than just me writing and you guys reading just to read something. I know you guys come for entertainment and...and just something a bit different...I feel it and I see it. I read your comments, I talk to y'all….y'all are humans...y'all...y'all understand and put up with me and my weirdness and there is no way I can ever, ever repay any of you for that…**_

 _ **But…**_

 _ **Now, I'm going to ask for something…**_

 _ **...Remember that book I'm supposed to be writing? The Dark X Reader one?...Well...it's not even to the third chapter because I've been thinking about this for so long. And it's supposed to come out by August, even July maybe!...**_

 _ **Well…*breathes* I-I'm gonna ask for more time…**_

 _ **I want-no, need to pursue whatever this dream is of mine to my fullest and if I let it slip now, I fear that I won't ever have the strength to pick it back up again. I need to make this book-and I'm going to. I'm going to go through a whole series of books and then be able to keep writing! I'm going to be a crazy author that people won't be able to understand and that is completely fine! I-I want to be able to write fanfiction whenever the hell I want and be able to because I have some sort of income coming in. I want to be here. I need to be here. I need to be here with you guys and the only way I'm going to be able to do so is if I just go for it.**_

 _ **I need to go for it.**_

 _ **Before my mind becomes cluttered.**_

 _ **Before I let myself go.**_

 _ **Before I...I give up again…**_

 _ **So...I'm going to be delaying that Dark X Reader book by a few months to a year. In the meantime, I will still be doing one shots. I mean, I need to have something to relax my brain a bit or exercise it haha…**_

 _ **But…**_

 _ **Big books are gonna take a little while longer. But….I feel like it's gonna be worth it.**_

 _ **Who knows-maybe at one point you'll see my name on a book! Haha...that'd be weiiiird! But...I'm going to go for it. I'm not gonna let life tell me what I can or can't do anymore.**_

 _ **I know I can do this.**_

 _ **So...I know this turned into a rant. My apologies on that but...I've just been growing this strong feeling and today, today my mind said-enough.**_

 _ **So, thank you all for reading. Feel free to ask any questions if there are any and...have a good day : )**_


	23. Chapter 20

_**A.N. Really quick, I just wanted to send a thank you everyone's way for all the encouragement. It really, really means a lot to me and has been pushing me forward. Thank you…:3**_

*Time Skip!*

*Lily's POV*

It has been about a month or so since we've been living with Mark and Wilford has not let me have a SINGLE moment to myself. He's always been around me: from the moment I wake till the moment I sleep, he hasn't left my side. He still has this idea that I can change! But I just can't! He doesn't get it, and if this continues any longer, I'm going to-

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

I glared at the door, already knowing who would be on the other side. "I'm getting ready Wilford!" I yelled.

But, Wilford wasn't the one at the door. "I-It's not Wil-ilford. It's Google. I w-was coming u-up to s-say that A-Anti is back."

I blinked. ' _Finally!'_ "Alright, I'll be down in a few." I quickly got ready and exited out of the room.

I made my way to the kitchen to see Anti and Dark were chatting casually, as though they weren't just trying to kill each other off a couple of weeks ago.

Right. Anti was like fire.

Everyone was there besides Mark, who was off recording his new little project...scratch that, one more person was missing. And that was-

"Ah-Ah-ACHOO!"

We all looked behind me to find a really drained looking Wilford with a very much used hanky in front of him, sniffling. "G-Good mo-or-ah-ah-ACHOO!" He sneezed into the hanky and I saw some gunk fly off of it. I was reminded of the booger faced boy as I quickly grabbed some napkins from behind me and handed it to him.

He nodded a small 'thank you' and sat down, I following after him.

"Awe, is Pinky sick today?" Anti asked, as though he couldn't see the ill man himself.

Wilford didn't reply as I asked, "What have you got?"

He giggled. "Want to get straight to the point, huh? Not slow to get some relief?"

"Anti, really?" Dark commented, laughing softly as though it was some inside joke.

But I wasn't really amused as I held a glare at him. "Well, I have a better idea of the guy in the picture. He's the guy named Kevin that sent me after you."

"...Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yep. And I have some intell about where he's going to be located throughout the week but…"

"But?" Google questioned.

"Well...the places are kind of difficult to get in and out of." He pressed something on his own little watch and I saw Google get whatever was sent. Then, it was sent and each of us received an email filled with locations and times.

Wilford wasn't paying much attention though. Actually...I looked over to him and noticed that his face had made contact with his plate and he was actually picking up bits of egg into his nose. I sighed and tilted his head to the side so that he wouldn't stop breathing.

I looked over the locations as the others talked. "Mostly public? Couldn't grab anything outside of this schedule?" Dark asked calmly.

Anti sighed. "Nope. This guy was really difficult to track-even _less_ find a schedule. I had to request a lot of favors to get even _remotely_ close to this guy! But, if you go here on these days, then you're sure to run into the guy." Anti ate some of the food in front of him.

"What are your sources like?" I asked quietly.

He paused and looked over to me. "My sources are to be trusted. They haven't failed me once in the years I've worked with them if that is what you're asking."

"Yes but like the Phil Bros, anyone can be convinced if their getting paid a little-"

Before he could take hold of my neck, I grabbed his wrist and slammed it down onto the table and nearly put a knife into his hand, in the process waking up the food-faced Wilford. If he hadn't grabbed my wrist, he would be bleeding out. Anti and I glared at each other, I not letting go of his other hand. Then, he smirked. "I could see why anyone would want to make sure she was dead. A little annoying, aren't you sweetheart?"

I began to dig my nails into his skin, annoyed. "Call me that again, I _dare_ you. Give me a _reason_ to slit that throat of yours-"

"That's enough." We looked over to see Google glaring at the both of us with red eyes. "Let go of each other and sit down. There's no need to fight among friends."

Anti grinned and let me go. "Of course not. Not when you have problems of your own…" Anti tapped on my watch and opened up the picture of the guy once more, a better image than last. " _He_ should be the one to get that glare of yours, not I...but-" His voice lowered as his eyes seemed to darken. "-I'd love to see those eyes roll back in the bedroom…"

I cringed in disgust as I looked away and sat down, not even wanting to get a comment thrown back at this...beast.

I felt a hand touch me and found it to be Wilford, whose face was slightly flushed. Gah, he was probably running a fever or something… I shook my head. ' _Maybe I could at least use him as a means to get away from this bastard.'_ I got up. "I'm gonna take Wilford to his room. He doesn't have any right to be down here with his current condition."

"I-I'm fine though! I-I-I-!" He sneezed and as he was going to retrieve his old hanky, I grabbed a napkin and put it in his hand, proceeding to grab another one in the process and take him by hand to his room.

Once again, his room was noticeable by the big pink letters he had on his door-I swear, does he just remake the letters everywhere he goes? Anyway-

I got him into the room and saw all around there were tissues on the ground. I retracted my nose back in disgust. "Wilford...Really?"

He chuckled softly. "S-Sorry. I-I really thought it was-was-was-" He sneezed into his napkin, making it already filled with more boogers. I sighed and set him on the bed, going to his bathroom to grab a bag and pick up his...snot-filled tissues. "Lily-"

"No, these are _not_ staying on the ground for the duration of your sickness Warfstache," I growled, making sure to pick up each and every last one till his floor was clean of them. Then, I placed the bag by his side so that he'd have a place to put his trash when he was done. I even bothered to open up a new box of tissues for him.

"Th-Thank you, Lily," he uttered, smiling weakly with his hair all over his head. He couldn't even fix that this morning, huh?

I chuckled weakly and fixed his hair with my hand. "God Wilford, you're a mess, aren't you?" When I didn't hear him respond, I asked, "Wilford?" I looked to his face to see his eyes were closed softly.

When he felt I wasn't moving, he opened his eyes softly to look up to me. He blinked. "H-Hm? D-Did you say something?" he asked, worried that he might've missed something.

I just shook my head and removed my hand from his hair. "No, it's ok. I was just saying how you weren't being your normal self."

He chuckled lightly and nodded. "W-Well, I can't help it if I'm sick…"

I smiled. "Oh no, the Warfstache has been taken out by a small cold!"

"Shut up…" he muttered, pouting. "You don't get sick?"

"Not really...I think I have these really low moments but those happen only once or twice a year. And I usually recover pretty quickly," I bragged. After years of perfecting the system, I never really had to go to doctors or get medicine that couldn't be accessed by local stores in the large packs.

We heard a door "SLAM!" and I assumed that Anti had finally left. I breathed and closed my eyes. "Wanted him gone?"

I looked over to Wilford. "Today? Yes. You should've heard what he suggested to me. Saying he'd like to see my eyes roll back in the bedroom-I mean, the hell? And I'm supposed to get along with that creep?!"

He blinked. "He said what now?" he asked, trying to focus more.

"Sex Wilford, he suggested that we should have sex so that he could see me doing something-" I shivered in utter disgust and closed my eyes. "He's so freaking weird!"

He sighed and placed a hand on my own. "I'm sorry I was too weak to catch that...Otherwise I would've, I would've, I-" Before he had the chance, I stuffed a tissue onto his face and he sneezed. He thanked me before continuing, "I would've put an end to that. He has no right treating a lady like you like that…"

I nodded and smiled lightly. "Thanks...but I feel like I just need to give that bugger a good punch in the face and then _maybe_ we'd be even."

He began laughing and I laughed some too, even though I was being serious. But it was nice to hear him laugh…

' _...It was nice?...That's just a basic human function to do: to laugh. How can a laugh be 'nice'? There wasn't even anything special about it other than coming from-'_

"Lily?"

I looked over to him. "Hm?"

He chuckled softly. "I had asked a question but I guess you were lost in your thoughts again...it seems like you have been doing that more often lately...is everything alright?" he asked with mild concern.

I nodded. "As alright as it can be Wilford."

He stared at me a moment longer before nodding softly and blowing some more boogers into another tissue. "As I was saying, I was wondering if you wanted to buddy up again to go confront this 'Kevin' person."

I blinked at him and threw skeptical eyes his way. "In your current condition?"

He shook his head. "No, dear god no. But whenever I'm better, which will hopefully be soon, may-may-may-" he sneezed into his napkin. "Ugh." He shook his head. "Maybe we can go find him together."

"...Only if you get better. Otherwise, I'm gonna leave you here with Google and Dark and I will go after him."

He nodded, smiling with soft brown eyes. Even though he was sick, he was still managing to keep smiling...weirdo...

I guess I was staring for too long because he asked, "Are you sure you're ok?"

I nodded and rolled my eyes, pushing him back onto the bed. "I'm find you weirdo. _You_ need to get some rest though if you plan on getting better anytime soon," I berated as kindly as I could but still with some sternness to get the point across.

He pouted. "But I don't want to sleep!"

My eye twitched out of annoyance. "If you don't sleep-" I pulled out the covers from underneath his body "-you won't get better. And if you don't get better-" I placed them over his body "-then you and I can't go get Kevin together." I began to tuck him in, making sure that it was tight and snug. I stood up once more with my hands on my hips, staring down at him. "Understand?"

He nodded, smiling. "Thanks, ' _Mom'_."

My eye once again twitched. "I'm not 'mom', I'm Lily."

"Yeah, I know. But you sure are acting like one! You even tucked me in-OW!" I smacked him on his forehead, not too hard but at the same time not too soft.

"I'm _not_ your mom and I'm only doing this so you can feel better you moron."

He huffed lightly and I could see he was in thought.

"What now?" I asked.

"I want to give you a nickname!" he exclaimed, making me flinch back a little.

"A nickname?"

He nodded. "I mean, we've been working together for so long! By now you should have a nickname!"

I blinked at this. "Do you give Dark and Google nicknames?"

His smile faltered slightly and he attempted to move his arm to likely scratch the back of his head, but failed as the sheets were too tight. "Err...I feel like their names are enough to describe them, don't you?" I nodded. I mean, you can't really describe Dark being anything but 'dark' and Google's system is literally maintained by Google!

He began humming to himself in deep thought. "How about...Flower?"

"...I think my name speaks enough about a damned flower," I growled, annoyed.

He chuckled softly. "R-Right….er…How about Cute But Deadly?"

I laughed. "Wilford, I thought this was supposed to be a nickname, not a phrase!"

He giggled. "Well, it sure did get you to laugh at least…" He hummed in thought further. Then, his eyes lit up in excitement. "OH! I got one!" I stared at him to share his thought. "How about Lil?"

"...Wilford, if that is a short joke I swear to god-"

"No no no no no no! Look: The first three letters of my name are W-i-l, right?" I nodded. "And the first three letters of your name are L-i-l, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, WE CAN BE KNOWN AS WIL AND LIL!" I could tell he wanted to move his arms but again, they were encased in the blankets.

"...You're not very good at this, are you?" I asked, smiling.

He pouted and looked sad. "You don't like it?"

"Well of course I-..." I caught his sad gaze and my voice was cut off. ' _The hell?'_ But as I kept staring into his eyes, I told him, "Stop that."

He blinked but continued, tilting his head to the other side. "Stop what?"

"Looking at me like that."

I knew he was up to something as he asked, "Like what?"

I growled at him. "I mean it!"

"And I mean it too! What are you talking about?" I could tell a little grin wanted to crawl onto his lips.

I wanted to choke him or suffocate him with a pillow but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Instead, I punched him in the arm. "I'm serious!"

"I'll stop if I get to call you Lil."

"No."

"Then I won't stop~"

I growled and face palmed. "Fine..." I muttered through my hand.

I could hear his shout of joy as he once again tried getting up but failed. "You kind of tucked me in tight, huh?"

"Well of course-you are supposed to be sleeping, not moving." ' _And not talking preferably…'_

He huffed. "I'm guessing this was something your parents said to you to keep you still?"

At the mention of my parents, my mind went back down to that basement. Down to the cold and mostly dark basement where I was given only a blanket and a jacket I used for a pillow. I remember the way my father would yell at me to "GET TO BED!" and would yell at me for another 10 minutes before going up again to go find my mother. No tucking in, no kiss goodnight, no 'loving parents' from miles around.

My face must have changed because Wilford asked, "Lil? E-Everything alright?"

I tried to normalize my face but I couldn't control it. Instead, I just covered the lower half of my face that refused to work with me and nodded. "Y-Yep. Just fine." Before he could ask anything else, I quickly removed myself from the room and went to go sit outside for a while, the anger of my father's eyes running me through.

I had tried very hard to forget what had happened. To forget my parents. To forget that old life. But even today, what happened still haunts me. Still scares me. Still runs me through with a knife in my chest. I didn't care that it happened, I didn't care about the man and woman who called me their child. All I was worried about was that the man that was in the casket my father was supposed to be in wasn't him and that he was still lurking around somewhere…

I held my arms lightly and closed my eyes lightly, sighing.


	24. Chapter 21

*Wilford's POV*

Lily-or shall I say _Lil_ \- and I walked through the doors together. Heh, together...that's a good word. Together, being near or in the proximity of another...I looked over to her. Yep.

"Wil?"

I blinked, breaking from my thoughts. "Y-Yeah?"

"Could you concentrate? We have a mission you know."

I nodded, chuckling nervously. "Sorry. Spaced out."

She shook her head. "Well space man, please come back to Earth at least for now, alright?" I nodded and we began to look around the area. This Kevin guy was pretty normal looking in the least sense as far as we could tell. It would be a little difficult to actually get to him really-

Lil took my arm and nodded in a certain direction. I looked in the direction and saw he was talking to another associate. ' _Huh, I guess it wasn't that hard.'_

She pulled me in a different direction to talk. "Alright, how should we do this?" she asked lowly, looking around some.

I blinked. "Never extracted someone?"

She shook her head. "Er...no. Not without killing them...and I think this one we need to keep alive."

I chuckled softly and looked around. "Well…" I thought to myself. "I don't think we'll be able to get him out of here really...but maybe we can watch him and see what he does, pick up any information by passing him by."

She nodded, looking over to him. "Well, let's hope he's a bit of a chatterbox like you..."

My eye twitched as she just chuckled. Maybe I've gotten too close to her at this point…

We began walking around, maintaining a close distance to him. Seemed that he was mostly muttering to himself; likely had bluetooth or something. But, we weren't catching anything important.

Lily groaned in annoyance. "This feels like I'm back in the CIA…"

I blinked. "Really?"

She nodded. "They often just sent us to get intel but, oftentimes all we got was a whole lot of nothing…" She shook her head and thought to herself. "Well...let's try something else, shall we?"

I looked over to her, tilting my head. "What?"

She smirked softly and as a waiter passed by, she grabbed a drink and began going over to 'Kevin.'

' _What the hell is she doing?!'_ Before I could stop her, I could see the little 'accident' she caused.

*Lily's POV*

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I cried out in a slightly remorseful tone as he looked at me, annoyed.

He seemed to pause only momentarily before taking out a rag, shaking his head. "It's fine ma'am."

I shook my head. "Here, let me help with that."

He held up a hand. "No. It's fine."

I sighed. "Well, at least let me offer to get you something. I kind of just ruined your suite."

He seemed to pause as he was trying to sop up as much as he could with the rag. Then, he looked up to me with those reflective glasses of his, fixing them. "...Alright."

I smiled lightly and offered my hand. "I'm Karen."

He took it, smiling only a little. "Kevin."

I nodded and led him over to the bar. We got drinks and began talking casually as the man at the stage began talking to who I assumed were possible investors.

Kevin motioned over to it. "Are you an investor or a curious customer?"

I chuckled lightly, looking down. "Well, just a 'curious customer.' How about yourself?"

He rolled his drink around in his hand. "I guess you can call me an investor. It just depends on one's definition."

I nodded. "That is true…" I gazed down at my drink, trying to think about how to pose my next few questions.

But I wasn't even given the chance. "Listen, Karen, was it?" I nodded, looking up to him, noticing he was looking directly into my eyes...as far as I could tell. Those glasses didn't enjoy showing his eyes at all…

He rolled his drink once more. "As you are a customer, I'd like to ask you a few questions."

I nodded. "Shoot."

I saw he smirked some before asking, "Tell me, how would you feel if...only K & C products were in all of the stores?"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "That wouldn't happen though…"

He chuckled knowingly. "I know but, it's just a 'hypothetical' question. Entertain me a bit." He took a small sip of his drink.

I squinted slightly at this and shrugged. "What would there be to think about? If I need something then I'd just have to buy from them-no questions about it."

He hummed, nodding. "I see…How about...if we took over the _entire_ selling industry?"

Once again I blinked and pretended to laugh. "Are you joking?"

He shook his head. "It's just a question Karen. Answer it." Although he said it casually, I could tell there was some sternness.

I looked away. "Well...then we'd have no where else to turn to than to K & C. It's not rocket science. But it's not-"

"Possible?" I nodded and he smirked, drinking some. "Well...what if there _was_ a way?"

I raised an eyebrow. "...What?"

His voice got lower. "A way for us to take over the whole industry. To get advanced in so many ways that the world would _have_ to buy from us."

I shook my head. "No, because there would be competition."

He paused. "And what if there was a way to just...make that competition go away?" I sensed danger and tried to maneuver away but he grabbed my wrist, pointing a gun at me. "I'd sit back down and listen, _Lily Mason._ "

My face faltered. ' _Crap.'_

*Wilford's POV*

I watched from far away, being sure to keep an eye on them. I didn't trust this plan. I trusted Lil but Kevin...something about him…

At some point, I could see Lily's face get confused but, for what reason wasn't certain. I kept watching and saw that he had grabbed her wrist and had a gun pointed at her. ' _CRAP!'_

I began talking into my watch. "Google? Dark? We have a situation!"

"What now?" Dark asked.

"I think Kevin knows about us-we need the lights turned off, now!"

I heard Dark and Google conversing. "Alright, just get ready. We'll only be able to turn off the lights for 3 minutes before the generators come back on."

I nodded, looking over to Lily to see the man leaning in more and her face become more grim. ' _Just hold on Lily!'_

*Lily's POV*

I held still as this man began talking to me again. "I know _exactly_ who you are my dear. Do you think I'm that stupid?" he asked, laughing lowly. I needed to get out of this situation. "You haven't been very good lately, have you?"

I scrunch my eyebrows with some confusion. "What do you-"

"You were supposed to kill that man," he growled. "You were supposed to kill him and then go off quietly. But instead, you got yourself captured and now are doing petty things like this. You aren't safe Ms. Mason. You are anything _but_ safe." He gripped my wrist tighter and I held my glare at him.

"Then why are you keeping me alive?" I asked lowly.

He smirked. "Well, the author doesn't want you dead yet."

I blinked. "What?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "I need you to do something for me sweetheart~ And to do that, you need to be alive."

Before he could say what he needed to happen, the lights suddenly went out. He loosened his grip slightly and I felt someone begin to attempt to tug me away.

Before he released his grip on me though, he muttered, " _See you soon._ "

Whoever was pulling on me finally got me away from him and we took off, I looking back to him to see him still staring in our direction with those reflective glasses...grinning.

When we finally exited the building and made it into the car, I finally noticed it was just Wilford who pulled me out. He didn't say anything though as he messily pulled out of the parking lot and began taking off to the house.

I stayed quiet throughout the car ride till we made it home. I was trying to figure the guy out. I should've known he would know how I looked if he knew my name. If he had me targeted. Why was I being so precarious?! It would've been my damn fault if I had died because of that move.

Before Wilford could even attempt to ask me anything, I excused myself and went upstairs, locking myself in my room. I couldn't control whatever I was feeling right now. What the hell was this?! I feel like I want to rip out my hair, take out my knife and stab something, yell out!

I growled and punched a wall with all my might, only indenting it some. Somehow, this only made it worse.

I began punching at the wall more and more, feeling myself begin to roar in anger until at one point, my fist made it through the wall. I breathed heavily as I backed away from the wall, glaring at it.

Then...there was a small knock on the door. "Lil?"

Through my haze, I growled, "What?!"

He paused. "C-Can I come in? Please?"

I glared towards the door. I approached it and unlocked it, backing away.

Wilford opened the door slowly and entered, softly closing it behind him. He hesitantly looked over to me, meeting my eyes. Then, as he was about to say something, his eyes looked down and blinked. "L-Lil, y-your hands!"

I stared down at them blankly, noticing how red they had gotten along with some bleeding. Before I could say anything, the door opened again and Wilford ran out. He came back in with a little basket of medical supplies, closing the door behind him. Then, he took me by the wrist and sat me down next to him on the bed.

I stared as he was cleaning the wounds and bandaging me up, muttering things like, "Why did you do this….Did you...You need to be more careful...Lil…"

Throughout this, I didn't bother to comment. By the time he was done, my hands were feeling slight relief compared to the rest of me. To say the least-they were the calmest at this point.

I stared down at them, envying their now neutral nature. "Lil…" he muttered, holding my hands softly.

I didn't look up to him, keeping my eyes to my-...our hands…

"Lil," he tried once more, a little more strain in his voice.

Still, I refused to look up to him.

"Lily, please...talk to me," he cried out softly.

I looked away from our hands and to the side. I couldn't look at him and I didn't want to speak to him.

Then, I felt him grab my face and turn me to face him to see his eyes were...red...with...tears… "Lily, please. Don't ignore me. I want to help. I want to be here for you…"

I stared to the side, not being able to stand the sight of him crying. I felt...pain in my chest. A pain that spread throughout me and made me feel...ugly.

Then...I felt his forehead fall gently onto my shoulder and his arms wrap around me. "Please...Please...Please…"


	25. Chapter 22

*When they got home*

*Wilford's POV*

I parked the car in the driveway, staring at my wheel. I had felt so much fear in my heart when I saw her like that. Saw the way he was talking to her, saw the way her face changed from calm to confused. I saw the way he was simply smirking at her and I couldn't stand it.

Right when the lights came out I grabbed her from him and took her out of there, her not really paying any attention. She seemed lost throughout the whole car ride as well, as though she couldn't grasp what just happened herself. I wanted to ask if she was ok but, I had to wait until we made it to the house.

I had to wait till we got home.

I was about to look over to her when I saw the door suddenly close, her walking out and into the house...I guess Mark just left it open.

I exited out of the car along with the others and they looked over to me with a questionable look.

"What happened?" Dark asked.

I shook my head and looked to the house. "I...I don't know. She's been off ever since I guess her cover was blown…"

I couldn't get myself to move. I couldn't get myself to follow her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked over to Google. He stared at me with a firm grip. "Wilford. Go to her. Now."

I felt my limbs come back to me as I nodded, heading into the house.

I passed by the kitchen where Mark was. He was checking to see if things were alright but I didn't answer as I went upstairs.

I saw the door was closed but before I could attempt to open it, I began to hear...banging. Something bashing against something else, along with growling. Eventually, the growling turned to roaring and it became more prominent that she was hitting something…

I didn't know what to do or if her door would be open this time so I waited. I waited until the bashing stopped. I waited for the roaring to be over...I waited...and waited…

Eventually, it did stop and the only sound I could hear was heavy breathing.

Hesitantly, I knock on the door. "Lil?"

"What?!" was the response.

I was hesitant to respond, knowing that with most women, it wasn't good to try and pry at them when they were in a bad mood.

But...Lily wasn't most women.

"C-Can I come in? Please?"

There was a pause. Then, with a soft 'Click,' she unlocked the door...but didn't open it.

I took one last breath before grabbing the door handle and turning it slowly. I entered, not looking at her as I gently closed the door behind me.

Then, I raised my eyes to meet hers. There was a burning rage subsiding within them along with something else I couldn't comprehend as I hastily looked away. Then...my eyes caught her hands and I blinked, making sure that my eyes weren't deceiving me. He hands were red and seemed to be bruised along with some blood residing around them. "L-Lil, y-your hands!"

She looked down at them blankly, as though she couldn't feel any pain or was even slightly worried about the ordeal.

I quickly left without saying a word, running over to the nearest bathroom and grabbing the basket of medical supplies there. Then, I came back to see her still staring somewhat blankly. I shook my head and grabbed her wrist softly, trying to be careful not to touch any of the wounds on her as I led her to her bed.

As I was cleaning the wound, questions seem to just flow out like water going along a steady stream. "Why did you do this to yourself? You can really hurt yourself…" I looked up at her and as I did, not only did I notice she wasn't looking at me but there was a hole behind her in the wall.

"...Did you make that hole with your hands?" I sighed. "You need to be more careful Lil. You should've told me if you needed to punch something, I would've gotten you gloves…"

Throughout my ramblings though, she wasn't responding. I looked up to her at one point. "Lily…"

Nothing.

I sighed and finished bandaging them up. She just continued looking down at her hands, not even saying 'Thank you' or anything...just being silent.

"Lil…" I muttered, beginning to take her hands into my own softly, making sure to not be too tight.

But she didn't bother to look up still…

"Lil," I tried again, feeling my voice slightly strain.

Still, nothing.

"Lily, please...talk to me," I nearly cried out.

She looked away from our hands, saying nothing.

I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. Without thinking, I grabbed her face with one hand, making her face look to me. "Lily, please. Don't ignore me. I want to help. I want to be here for you…"

Her eyes stared into my own temporarily before looking to the side.

I...I didn't have any more strength in me. I...I blanked out some and before I knew it, my forehead collided softly onto her shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, tears flowing more smoothly now as I begged, "Please...Please...Please…" ' _Please let me in…I love you…'_

*Lily's POV*

I stared at his figure as he cried onto my shoulder. I couldn't move...no. I wouldn't move…

He shouldn't be crying like this...he has no reason to do so…

So why the hell is he?!

I watched as his figure began shaking some and the pain within my chest began to swell.

What could I do to stop this?! First I feel this rage burning in me and now I feel pain? Why was I feeling this?! Why wouldn't it stop? What's wrong with me?

I heard him sniffle. I knew that he wouldn't stop this if I just let him be…

To satisfy him, I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his figure. As I did this...I felt my face become really heated. And with this...my eyes began to sting. As they stung, I felt something wet begin travelling down my face.

' _Am I...Am I…'_

I felt my breathing shift as I began to cry onto his shoulder, holding onto him tightly. Before I knew it, I was shaking just as he was and as I did this, I felt him begin to rub my back gently and muttering different things such as, "It's going to be ok...don't cry...I'm sorry...it'll be ok…I'm with you now..."

I couldn't control it as whatever it was poured out of me.

By the time the tears stopped flowing, my face was warm to the touch and Wilford's shirt was really wet. But...I felt less enraged…

But…

I didn't want to let him go…

I felt him begin to move and I held onto him. "Don't."

I felt him pause but nod. "Ok...w-we can talk when you're comfortable, ok Lil?"

I nodded softly into his shoulder. "Ok Wil…"

*Wilford's POV*

We sat there together, silently hugging one another. She didn't want me to let her go...why, I didn't know...but I knew she needed me...I just had to wait…

I don't know how long we were like that but eventually, she tapped my back softly and began pulling away and I followed in suite.

We both looked down at first before looking up at one another...her face was still a little red and it was as though her face couldn't figure out what to express...her eyes were a little pink as well, but only a little…

We stared at one another for what seemed like ages, staring into each other's eyes as though it would give us all of the answers that we wanted to know. That if we just sat there, we'd find out what made the world turn, why we were there, and why she was upset…

But...that's just not life, is it?

Her eyes slowly looked away from mine and we shared some more silence…

Then, hesitantly, I spoke up. "Lil?"

She glanced back over to me. "Yeah, Wil?" she slightly strained. She softly covered her mouth, as though surprised of the way she sounded.

...I took a hold of her hands then and placed them in my own. "...Do you want to talk about it, Lily?"

*Lily's POV*

I stared at him as he suggested this little task. Did he think that such a thing would actually help me?

I shook my head, looking away. "...Do you trust me?" he asked.

...I nodded hesitantly.

"..." He took my face softly to look at him again. "Then you know I wouldn't suggest something that would hurt you, right?"

Again, I nodded.

"...Talking it out will help you...and also me…"

I blinked at this. ' _Help me and him?...'_

His other hand gripped a little more firmly on my own. "Please…"

I stared at him for sometime, trying to read his eyes for anything, anything at all...but there was only care lingering there in those eyes and sincerity dripping in his voice…

I sighed but nodded. "...Alright…" I thought about what I'd say but...nothing wanted to come up. I couldn't even form thoughts. Unbelievable.

"...Can't find words?" I shook my head. He paused in thought. "...I'll be back…" He took off and was gone for a couple of minutes.

Then, he came back with something in his hands. He sat down next to me and placed one of his Warfies in my hand. I stared at it, then at him. "I don't-"

"I know. I just...I just know that you speak more freely on it...you often say the most interesting things on it as well," he muttered, chuckling.

I blinked at this. Although I had gotten better over the past couple of weeks as well, he has never mentioned this...but…

I knocked it back and swallowed it. After a little while, the effects took hold again but weren't as bad as the first or second time…

I breathed and closed my eyes for a moment or so before opening them again and seeing Wil popping one in his mouth as well.

"Now...I'll run down some questions and you just answer whatever you feel comfortable answering, ok?" I nodded softly. He breathed. "...Why did you punch a hole into the wall?"

I looked over to the wall. "I...I felt something within just making me want to beat something and...well...the wall wouldn't break so...I just kept at it."

"Well, that would be Google's fault. He reinforced a lot of things in the house and I guess the walls was just one of them." He chuckled softly and I sort of smiled. It was certainly better than him crying...He rubbed my hands gently before asking, "What happened back there? With that man?"

I blinked and sighed, looking down. "He...He knew who I was, Wilford...he knew I was with you guys, he's just...he's just known. I don't even know if we're even safe here Wil. I don't think it's even safe to be around-"

"Woah, woah, slow it down. Breathe."

I hadn't even noticed that I was talking faster. I breathed and let it go, closing my eyes and then looking back up to him.

"You ok?" I nodded some. "Alright...so you think he knows you? In what way?"

I shook my head. "I don't know...what's worse is I got the feeling that he knew about me...more than I knew myself...and because of that, he wanted to use me in some way that makes keeping me alive worthwhile!"

"...Hey." He made me look up to him. "He doesn't know everything about you. He just wants to incite fear into your heart...into your worrying mind," he commented, tapping my forehead. "But he can't know everything. Hell, I've been with you for a few weeks by now and _I_ still don't know everything about you!"

I smiled softly at this.

He smiled softly as well. "He has nothing on us. We are unpredictable and crazy, meaning there could be nothing he could hold on us. We are a team and through that, we stick together. We help each other and there is nothing that will stop that. I will always be here with you, just as the others. We are...a family."

Although none of those sentences really made sense being together, that last part struck some sort of cord. ' _...Family, huh…'_ I thought about my original family and felt cold...

He held me close again suddenly, as if by doing that, it would tie that knot. Seal it and make that phrase true…

...And he felt warm...

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around him and held him close. "...Thank you, Wil…"

"...Anything for you, Lil…"


	26. Chapter 23

*Wilford's POV*

After that point, she seemed to be a little less uptight. Just a little but...even a little more is progress. And she seemed to be a little less annoyed in talking to me if I do say so myself. She even calls me Wil more often when addressing me and...it's nice…

It's nice to be this close…

But…

I looked over to her as we were discussing our plans. I...still wanted to be with her…

I still wanted to get to know her…

I still _wanted_ her…

I'm trying to go slow. I'm trying to let her get comfortable...but I'm not sure what else she needs. I just-

We heard the door open and multiple voices speaking. "Come on Mark, it won't take that long to grab things!" a man's voice spoke,

"Guys, it's ok, you don't need to come in!" Mark tried, raising his voice. "I really wouldn't want to disturb the spirits here!"

"Crap," Dark, Google, and Lil all said at once.

We quickly moved and made our way to a separate room. But then we saw all of them coming down and we jumped into one of the rooms.

"Mark calm down. You've been keeping us away from your house for about a month and have forgotten a million things because of it!" another man-or maybe a boy's-voice lamented.

"I said I'm sorry!" Mark whined.

"Alright, where did you put the props?" the man asked.

"They should be down here. I just hope that there are no aliens here in the room down the hall that we are walking to!" Mark called.

I looked around the room and found there to be multiple items scattered. ' _Crap!'_

We looked around and began to try and find different places to hide in-from the closet, behind some drawers, behind the couch, and I hid behind the door.

"Mark who the hell are you talking to? You don't need to make every moment like that," the man commented as the door opened, letting in Mark with two other guys that I recognized from his photo-Tyler and Ethan.

Mark laughed nervously. "Well, you know me, just um, just trying to lighten the mood…" Mark looked around and then saw me. His face paled as I moved behind the door again.

"Mark, you ok? You look like you've just seen a real ghost!" the younger one, I presume Ethan, spoke.

"Ah ha, well, you could say that," he muttered some. "L-Let's just get going-"

"Hey, where's the board-is it in the closet?" the other voice, Tyler, asked.

I poked my head out of the side of the door and shook my head furiously at Mark and he got the hint and dashed over. "Here! I'll check!" he yelled, opening the closet some and coming out with the board. I sighed in relief lightly and moved back behind the door. "Alright, c-could we please get out of here now?"

"Yes Mark, gah, it's like you're afraid of us finding something," Ethan muttered.

"What? Nah, I don't have anything to hide from you all! Trust me!" he pushed, laughing lightly.

Soon, they exited and after a little while, the main door closed.

We all breathed and came out of our hiding spots. "That...was close," I commented.

"Agreed…" Dark commented, shaking his head.

"He needs to get on a schedule if he got that far off that his friends had to come over…" Lil commented, gazing over to the front.

Now that she's mentioned it, he has been a little off lately. I mean, he's been mostly ok as far as I could tell and has been starting quite a few projects...maybe it's just in my head.

But, I would be sure to take him out later today. Just to check on him.

I mean, what could be wrong?

*Time Skip!*

As soon as Mark got home I suggested that we went out for a drive. Surprisingly, we were able to go without him fussing over it too much. Usually he'd claim he was tired or had to go and work on some more things but this time around, that wasn't the case. No matter!

We all got into the car and headed out.

Eventually, we reached a park and we just kind of hung out, Google going around and inspecting the area while Dark and Lil began to see who could think of the most grueling and utter disasters kids could face on a playground. They had gotten a lot closer than their first encounter as well; I was really happy for them.

But instead of joining them for this affair, I took Mark aside and we began just walking around the outskirts of the park.

Before I could say anything, he brought up before. "I'm really really sorry you all almost got caught. I had forgotten the props in the morning and since I've done it multiple times, they decided to come over to make sure I forgot nothing else and, well-"

"Mark, Mark it's fine! Really!" I interrupted, laughing some and patting his back. "We didn't get caught and it was ok! Everything turned out ok, alright?"

He nodded softly as he looked down, sighing. "I haven't been doing too well keeping up with things I guess…"

I looked over to him and tilted my head. "Really?" He nodded. "Well, we noticed something has been off with you but, what we couldn't really figure out…" I wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Tell your old brother Wilford what's been going on in your noggin," I drawled.

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't know, it's just...I don't really feel like my videos are turning out ok."

I blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

He sighed. "Well, like, I feel like I'm making them more out of necessity and I don't like what I'm putting out. The projects and everything have been great, don't get me wrong!...But I just have this weird feeling that has been surrounding all of the gaming videos lately…"

I paused for a moment before I suggested, "Mark...are you getting tired of doing videos?" I admit, if that was the case then I would've been a little happy but also, a little sad. I mean, he's spent so much time doing this and to just throw it-

"NO!" He shook his head repeatedly. "No, no, no, noooo, no. It's not that, really. I just...I feel I should be doing better but I'm not; understand?"

I nodded, sighing in relief. "Good, you had me worried there for a second brother."

He laughed some. "Yeah, I don't think I'm ever going to be giving it up unless I really need to...but…" He sighed. "I don't feel like I'm doing good by my community, y'know?"

I nodded some. "Yeah, you always want to give them your best or at least something that you feel you'd be proud of...haha, that's always been your little ordeal huh brother?" I asked, laughing softly.

He nodded, laughing knowingly. "Yeah…"

"...Have you ever considered taking a break from it?"

He tilted his head. "What?"

"Y'know, just take a step back from making games day after day. Maybe like a little hiatus!"

He paled. "B-But-"

"Listen." I stopped and held his shoulders with my hands. "You're not going to get better if you can't figure out what you need to change exactly. Sometimes, you need a break to test your boundaries and see what you can do and it helps open up the mind some, y'know?"

"But…"

"Listen. Do you trust me?" He nodded, still slightly pale. "Those people, they can't just be subscribed to you because of your gaming. I mean, maybe originally sure but eventually, they stick around because of your personality. Anyone can do this on a daily basis but to put in the time, the effort, and the life that is in it; it takes someone special. It takes someone like you, Mark." I tapped his shoulder lightly. "They'll stay and be waiting for your amazing return, alright? It won't be forever y'know."

He smiled and nodded some. "O-Ok Wilford…" He hugged me close suddenly. "Thanks…"

I chuckled and nodded, patting his back. "It's fine Mark! Really, this is the sort of thing we have to kind of do as brothers...without being paid of course." We laughed at this and enjoyed the moment together.

After a while we were back to walking. "Y'know, the others have actually said the same thing-I guess I was just being closed minded," he commented, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, next time you should listen to them! They are your team and you should always keep an open ear for them instead of letting any of your thoughts get in the way…" I looked over to Lily and saw her laughing with Dark, not holding it in. I smiled. "Your team sometimes knows what's best for you…"

I felt Mark's eyes on me and then them glance over to Lily, then back to me. Then, he smirked. "Wilford, do you have a crush on Lily?"

My cheeks lit up to be like two red cherries. I tried laughing it off, looking over to him. "W-Well, I-uhm-I-"

He laughed and slammed his hand on my back. "Come on Wilford, you can tell me! I have been kind of curious how everyone had met as no one has told me at all. I know Dark just doesn't let anyone in!"

I looked into his smiling face. I mean, what harm would it be to tell him? The others are already fully aware…

I began to tell him about how we met. How we went from being in an assassin-to-target relationship to a partner-to-partner relationship. How I had fallen for her pretty hard and how I saw potential in her-besides my own selfish thoughts. I told him about her refusal to believe she's like me in some ways and won't leave her thoughts. I told him about ever since she's been under our roof I haven't been able to get her out of my mind and it was driving me insane!

"Every time we are together I feel that want to just be able to hold her close and to tell her I love her. I want to be able to hug her without worrying if she'll get mad and I want to be able to hear her say she loves me too. And then whenever she's feeling sad I want to kiss her and tell her it's going to be ok. But she refuses to let anyone close to her and-and…" I sighed and closed my eyes. "I just...really want to be with her...I just…"

"...Wilford." I felt his hand on my back. "Wilford you can't force this sort of thing, y'know? I mean, some people are so set in their ways that it's going to take a lot more time to work things out with them. And if you really want her-then you should be willing to wait."

"Yes, but for how long? How long till she gets away from her old ways?"

"Well...as long as it takes." Mark looked over to her. "I mean, by the way she's been acting recently, it seems you have been making some progress."

I glanced over her way and saw she was smiling and enjoying herself, looking around every once in a while. When her eyes met mine she raised an eyebrow and waved and I waved back some.

"You claimed before she wasn't really connected and was trying to have less fun...well, here she is now, laughing, smiling, and being...in the now." He looked over to me. "You may not see what you want at first but, who knows! Maybe she's actually a lot closer to you than you think!"

I blinked at this and looked back over to her. ' _...Could this really be? Could I really be that close to her?'_ I saw the image of us sitting next to each other and see her gazing into my eyes softly with her brown orbs...I could see her...smiling at me...warmth filling the air around us as I pulled her closer to me and-

"Wil?"


	27. Chapter 24

*Wilford's POV*

I was torn from my thoughts as I heard Lily's voice. "Yes love?" I covered my mouth after I said that.

She blinked. "Um...what was that?"

I corrected my voice. "O-Oh, I-I said 'Yes Lil?' heh heh, heh…"

She blinked but she didn't decide to pursue it. "You seemed kind of lost? Any reason?"

I looked over to Mark but found he was walking away with his hands in his pockets. Well, there goes my excuse!

I tried to think of anything at all. "Err, w-well, I'm just…" Then something came. "Oh! I was wondering if we could play a game?"

She raised an eyebrow. "A game? Really?"

I nodded. "It's quite simple really-are you aware of the game of tag?" She nodded skeptically. "Well, we shall engage in a quick game of it!"

"...What's the price?"

I tilted my head. "What?"

"You're always doing some sort of competition-what are we betting this time around?"

I shook my head. "No no no no no, nothing like that this time around! It's just a simple game of tag! Nothing special about it at all!"

She squinted at me hesitantly before nodding. "Alright then...who's 'it'?"

I rocked my head back and forth before reaching out quickly and touching her shoulder. "YOU ARE!" Then, I dashed away before she had a chance to strike back.

Let's have some fun!

*Lily's POV*

I growled as he ran away. Alright Warfstache, you're on!

I quickly took off after the pink-stached man, determined to get him. I was not going to stay 'it'!

I quickly caught up to him and before he could try to get away, I tapped him on his back before sprinting in the other direction, laughing.

It had been a while since I had done a chase. The last chase I went on was with a man named Charles Linen. See, I had him at one point but then he went out the backdoor-a door I didn't realize existed at the time. Of course, it was a one way chase but still, it got my air pumping and my mind reeling.

It also wasn't as 'friendly' either-

I felt a hand on my back along with a, "Gotcha!" followed by a snicker.

I shook my head as I pivoted and chased after him.

I remember when I saw multiple kids doing this on a playground. They were running around and around after each other in a heated frenzy, especially when it was them who was 'it'.

I tagged Wil and took off in another direction.

I remember seeing them with smiles on their faces, all giddy to be alive and to be running, every once in a while tripping on themselves. I remember my teacher telling me to go out and join them but...whenever I played, no one ever bothered to come after me. I suppose it didn't help that I always seemed angry and on the verge of cutting people's heads off but it just taught me that the world would never accept me. That I would always be alone.

I heard Wilford calling for me but I wasn't listening as I continued forward.

I would never be like everyone else. The world wouldn't give me a chance-why should I give it one? The world was cold and it didn't ever want me. I was not meant to be here. I was not meant to be anywhere. Anywhere I am right now disrupts it and causes things to fall. I am a fault and if I am to be used, then so be it. I could only help others with a few ordeals and if that is what my life calls for, then-

"LILY!" I felt someone pounce on me from behind and we both crashed to the ground. Before we landed, he positioned himself so that he was beneath me and caught me as we fell.

I blinked and pushed myself up as I heard the other person groan in pain. It was Wilford. "Wil?" I asked as I saw him hold his head.

He nodded some and groaned again. "Ah ha ha, th-that hurt…"

I shook my head and went to move his hands. "Come on Wil, let me see."

He shook his head. "I-It's fine-oooo."

I glared at him warningly. "Wilford, let me see it."

He whimpered some before showing me his head.

Underneath, there was a little scrape there that was bleeding a little onto his dark locks. I sighed and ripped off part of my shirt to use to sop up some of it. I positioned myself over his head, dabbing the wound lightly.

"Wh-What are-"

"Quiet." He stayed silent as I went to work on it.

Eventually, it stopped bleeding and I removed the rag. "When we get home we need to clean it, alright?"

He nodded. That was when I noticed that his cheeks were really red.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wil...are your cheeks usually this red?"

He shook his head and chuckled softly. "U-Uhm, n-no. Th-They aren't...I-I guess it's f-from all of the running."

I rolled my eyes. "Really? You were only running for a little while!"

He laughed some and muttered, "Yeah, I know. Haven't been working out too well I guess."

I shook my head and then laid down next to him. It was only then that I realized we weren't near the park anymore. "...Did I run out of bounds?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I don't think you noticed it yourself. I was trying to call you to come back or to turn but you seemed to be in your own head again."

I nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking about the last guy I had to chase when he had escaped a back way. It wasn't all that hard to get him but it was just annoying."

He nodded and paused. "...Was that all you were thinking about?"

I paused. I mean, it can't hurt to tell him at this point…

"Well, I was also thinking about my years in elementary. How we'd have to go outside to play and how everyone would always go to play with each other, the 'big game' being tag. I would watch most of the time unless my teacher would bug me long enough to go play. She had good intentions but...I was never really chased. And whenever I would get tagged accidentally, they would always have this fear in their eyes if they were my next target but...eventually I just got used to it. The world never wanted me nor I it. If anything, it'll just use me as it will till the day I die and that'll be that…"

There was silence between us for some time as this sank in. I can't remember the last time it was this quiet...did I let my thought trail too much? Was he just not ready f-

He turned to me and suddenly wrapped his arms around me, holding me close to him. "W-Wil?" I asked.

He didn't respond for a while. Instead, he held me close to him and...I didn't fight him. Minutes passed by us as we were like this before he muttered, "Even if you believe that...I could tell you that you're wrong...Some of us do want you in this world. More than just to use but to just be around. To have as a friend…" He began rubbing my back gently. "The world is full of all kinds of people and just because the people at your school didn't want to be near you doesn't mean that for the rest of the world. You deserve a place here just like everyone else and deserve to be loved as well...You aren't alone here, Lily." He pulled away slightly and smiled softly. "You have us...and we have you...If the world doesn't want you then, hell, we'll take you with open arms!" He paused some and looked down with heated cheeks. "We...We love you, Lily."

' _...They...love me?'_

I felt myself being brought back to the basement and I held onto Wilford, trying to stay but my mind wouldn't let me.

I was brought back and I saw the way my mother would hold me a couple of times a day to meet whatever time was needed so that I wouldn't die. She'd constantly tell me of the story on how these babies were given all the essentials needed to live except for 'love.' They were trying to see if this case of 'love' was essential for living. The experiment was stopped about a good four months in because a good chunk of them ended up dying. Perfectly healthy but for _some_ reason they needed 'love.' She'd claim that that was the only reason she'd hug me for so long and talk with me even.

 _ **A.N. Not sure if this is true or not-I read the article over it and everything but have heard rumors that the experiment hadn't happened. But it still does make sense in some ways...**_

Either way-according to her, she was the reason I was even alive...but whether or not that was a good thing, I couldn't tell.

At one point though, she began to talk softer to me. I think I was about to be three. She began to talk to me about the world outside. She began to talk about her relationship with my father-her husband. Hell, I even think she began to take teaching me things more seriously just so I'd understand her. So I'd be able to _help_ her.

At one point, the woman even came to me and broke down as she was trying to feed me, claiming she had had enough. She's had enough of his bullshit and didn't care if some company was paying her to stay there with him…

A couple of days after that, she came down and told me her plan. I was around 5 by this time.

She told me that she was planning to leave and would take me with her. Get me away from whatever this place was. Give me a new life-a life I would get the chance to be happy in…

But as I sat and waited for her...she never came. I couldn't really tell when day and night were except when they'd bring me food but, for a while, no food came. I couldn't tell how long it took for someone to find me as I kept passing out, multiple times relying on paper to get _something_ inside of me.

At one point I woke up to the sound of banging. I couldn't tell who it was as the door suddenly went inwards and crashed into the basement. I was too weak to move to hide but I saw multiple people come downstairs. They brought me up and out of there and for the first time, I saw daylight. It hurt like hell against my eyes but I wasn't outside for too long as they placed me in a van and put me through the process, trying to find out who I was and what I was doing down there. They were trying to simplify things but as I responded more and more with how an adult would, they began asking bigger questions. Of course, I only knew minimal things about them like their names and who they were to me. When I told them their names though, they kind of faltered in their questions. Then they made the statement that they had died in an accident a few days ago…

They held a small service for 'the sake of the child,' even though no one else was there except for me, CPS, and my new caretakers. But as I gazed into their faces...I knew something was wrong. The woman that I called my mother had died with a more horrid wound than the man but the man...wasn't my father…

I didn't know how to feel about the woman...I feel that I should have been more close to her but...I just couldn't…

And that word 'love' being tossed around as though it was some meager task and here this man was trying to say that he and the others _loved_ me…

How could I trust that?...How could I trust anything…

Love is just some essential to life-what more can be drawn from it than just that?


	28. AN EZRA IS EXILED

HEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GUYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYS

SOOOOOOOOOO...

Guess what? Our lease is just about to be up aaaaaaaaaaaaaand we'll be moving!

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

.

..

...

So then what's the problem?

WELL-

Our house isn't done yet-literally. It doesn't have any appliances yet besides a restroom and there's no air

I NEED TO BREATHEEEEE

ANDTHEREAREWASPSANDTHEREWILLBESCORPIONSOHGOSH-

So...We'll be living with my grandparents for about a month, maybe a little less.

...

BUT THEY DON'T HAVE INTERNET. AT ALL. IT IS A GHOST TOWN! AHHHHHHHHH-

So, I will not be able to use my computer quite as efficiently. Sure there's hot spot but, after a while, the hot spot begins to wear down and then EVERYTHING IS SLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW...

So what's gonna have to happen sadly is...I'm not gonna be able to post until we've moved into our house. Which will approximately be in about a month.

I DON'T WANNA LEAVE Y'ALLLLLLLL...

BUT! I've come to a solution:

I'm going to post five chapters that would've been released at the usual times but then, that'll be that until I return. You can choose to read them all at once or at usual times but they will be there to enjoy until I return!

DO NOT WORRY-EVEN WITHOUT INTERNET I'LL STILL BE WRITING! It's just that I can't really post 'em as well with hot spot internet ^^'

I'll still be sort of around but not completely as the days pass on. But by the time I come back, everything should be in order or getting there to a point where we'll have internet and I'll be free to write and post whenever!

So I'm declaring myself exiled after the last one shot till July BUT THEN I SHALL BE BAAAAACK! BIGGER AND BETTER THAN EVER BEFOREEEEEE-WEEEEEEEEE!

Before I go-if anyone knows any writer challenges I could possibly try out while in exile, LET ME KNOWWWW. It's gonna be very, very lonely...*cries*

OK, I'LL LET Y'ALL GO! NOT WILLINGLY BUUUUUT YOU GUYS GOT BETTER THINGS TO DO! ^^'

LOVE Y'ALL, BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ^^


	29. Ch 25

*Wilford's POV*

I didn't know what to do with her. She had suddenly held onto me tightly but wasn't speaking. She was just silent. I tried to get her to talk to me but she wouldn't say anything. I had seen this before when I was sick but...I didn't know what it meant.

All I could do was hold her back, trying to soothe her by rubbing her back some and muttering soft things to her to help her wake up. As if by waking up, she would come back. She would talk to me. She would tell me everything…

I just needed to wait again…

Wait for her to come back to me.

After some time had passed, she began moving. She used her hands to push away from me.

I looked to her and saw her face normalizing. "You alright Lil?"

She nodded, getting up and looking away. "Come on, we should go. The others are probably wondering where we are."

I paused for a moment before nodding, following her. "...Lil?"

She looked over to me silently.

"...Are you ok? You kind of were lost in your thoughts right now and weren't really responding-"

"Everything is fine. Let's just get back to the others." She looked back towards the park.

As cold as she was being...I couldn't let it go. I took hold of her hand. "Lil-"

She pulled up and over herself, making me go over her and onto the ground. But despite the pain I was in, I didn't let her go. "Lil-"

"Let. Go." she demanded, glaring at me...but I knew behind those eyes weren't hatred. She couldn't hate me.

I wouldn't let her.

I shook my head as she continued to glare. "Let go Wilford!"

"Tell me what's wrong Lily," I retaliated, staring into her brown eyes with my own fierce determination. I don't care whether or not I get killed during this transaction-I was not letting go until she told me-

"You say that the others and yourself 'love' me. You say that we will be sticking by each other through thick and thin! But really, all you are doing this for is to gain _something._ I know it!" she yelled, her voice cracking towards the end. "If my own mother had to force operations of 'love' to get what she wanted, then there's no way in hell any of you would love me without wanting something else to gain from it!" Her grip tightened on my hand and I could feel her nails piercing through my skin. "TELL ME WILFORD! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME!"

As she caught her breath, I was silent. I waited for her to calm down a bit as pain etched through my hand...but I still held on.

After a while, her breathing returned to a normal pace but she was still glaring at me. This was my chance.

I pulled her downwards onto me and held her close, her beginning to struggle and fight back with me but I refused to let her go. She was going to hear me out whether she liked it or not.

After a while, she stopped moving...instead of struggling, she softly muttered, "Wil, please...just let me go…"

"...No. I'm not letting you go until you listen to what I have to say-got it?"

She paused for sometime before sighing and nodding into my shoulder.

I sighed and rubbed her back gently. "...Lily. As much as you think that we want something from you, we don't. Love doesn't require anything to be returned. Hell, you don't even have to love us back but we'll still be caring about you. I don't know why your mother made it seem like a chore or what she had to gain from it apart from you but…" I sighed. "Nothing is being forced...we are treating you the way we are by our own will. We really do care about you despite what you may think... _I_ really care about you...I care about you so much that I want to know everything about you and I want to help you break your walls. I want to make sure you don't get hurt and I want to just hold you close and never let go. I want to be with you, Lily. Through everything. Good, bad, ugly, it doesn't matter to me. Even if it's just us hanging out and sitting together; I want it. I want to love you without any strings attached because...because…" I paused myself as I held her closer. "Because...you are part of us now...you're in our team...and we're going to stick by you no matter what you say. There's no leaving now!" I chuckled some. "So please...if you have any room for belief, let it be now. We love you Lily."

She was silent for some time. She didn't even really move at all she was just...there. I didn't mind though...I knew whatever she was going through right now she would need to fight on her own but...if I could help in any way, I was going to be there for her...forever.

Then, she nodded her head and muttered, "O-Ok…" She hugged me a little tighter and I returned it, feeling tears sting my eyes in joy.

We sat there for awhile, just holding each other. It was nice to be in her arms and to have her in my own...just here, holding one another. Giving each other a comfort that not everyone has access to...and maybe she herself had no access to for a good chunk of her life…

She needed this…

She needed me…

And I was going to be there for her…

No matter what it takes.

*Lily's POV*

Eventually, Mark, Dark and Google drove up beside us and we separated. As they brought us home, it was quiet mostly, leaving me to my own thoughts about...everything.

Ever since I have been with these people, I have gone through a lot of changes. Being in a group, you have to talk. Communicate. Be in each other's presence for more than a minute.

Spend time with them.

Over the course of these past few weeks...this has been something that we have engaged in on multiple occasions…

Along with being in a group, you grow to have...a 'care' about them. Whether it's them being sick or just enjoying their presence...it's still something…

Something I thought I was incapable of _feeling_ …

Since I'm supposed to be _different._

But yet, here I am crying, laughing, caring...All these things I never thought I'd be able to do…

And yet in just a few weeks time, this man, Wilford Warfstache, has...changed me.

I looked over to him to see him looking out the window. This man has altered me from my old self...Something that all doctors had told me would never happen has happened...Something that separated me from everyone else...has been mended…

And now, he claims to love me…I looked to the others. That they _all_ love me…

And for once in a long long time...I was going to believe it.

I felt something on my shoulder and I looked over to see Wilford had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled softly and shook my head.

I was going to believe that the bombastic pink mustached man loved me.

*?'s POV*

I went up to Kevin's office and knocked before letting myself in. "Hello," I greeted mildly.

He nodded as he referred to a chair. "I presume you have received my message?"

I nodded as I sat down. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. You know how my schedule is. I don't have time to waste."

He nodded once more and paused. "We need her removed from them. I feel now would be the best time to bring her here while she's at her peak. Before she begins to believe anything that bumbling idiot tells her."

I nodded and snickered. "It's really funny that before all of this, you had been able to alter anyone's words with a snap of your fingers. Now she's met someone real and your whole operation is on the line!"

He merely chuckled as he looked over his glasses with his demeaning blue eyes which always managed to give me the chills. "Oh Anti, this, _this_ is why I choose to keep you." I stared at him as he pushed his glasses back up. "Now, go find some way to get her away from them. I want her as soon as possible and then, after all of this folds over, _you_ will get your part of it."

I nodded and smirked as I got up, saluting him with two fingers. "See you later, _boss_."

He waved before turning around and staring out the window.


	30. Ch 26

*Lily's POV*

Today was just a simple day. By that I meant nothing was happening really and I was alone. Well...I guess Mark counts as being someone but he himself was recording.

The guys had gone out with Anti to go collect some information. They told me it'd be best if I were left behind lest things went wrong. I was hesitant at first because of the fact that I still didn't trust Anti or any of this but after being taken aside by Wilford...I don't know. I trusted Wilford more than Anti...I believed Wilford more than anyone…

If he said it'd be ok...then it would be ok.

I walked around for a while before going downstairs and beginning to do some target practice. They told me I could be down here whenever I wanted so I made sure to use it. I had to keep up my skills somehow-especially since we're housebound.

It had been a few days since Wilford and I had that conversation from the last chapter...Wait, what the hell am I talking about? I'm not in a book or something!

Anyway, since then things have been...calmer. We talk a lot more, mostly about random things such as what we look to or what we enjoy...of course, I didn't really have any interests so he was mostly talking about his own things and how I should have something because everyone does…

But that was ok. I mean, he seems happy...and...I was-

"BAM!"

I stopped shooting and looked behind me. ' _...That was from upstairs…'_

"BAM!"

I grabbed a couple of guns, some ammo and had my knife handy.

"BAM!"

I headed up the stairs quietly and looked around. I could see figures going around the windows and heard whispering.

"BAM!"

I bent down and looked to the front door where the loud noise was coming from. ' _That's one fucking strong door...or they're really weak.'_

I closed the training grounds and went through the hallway, approaching the door.

"BAM!" The door cracked some and I paused.

I went into the room next to the door and closed the door softly, watching the door.

"BAM! BAM! BA-CRACK!"

The door came down and men began entering in. They looked like they were FBI but, something told me that wasn't the case. They motioned to look around and I got further behind the door as one man entered the room, looking around.

He glanced around the room here and there, occasionally looking behind him.

I took out my knife and watched him. He turned around once more to look behind the couch and I made my move.

I got up behind him and covered his mouth as I brought him backwards and slit his throat, him struggling and shaking as the blood spurted from his neck. As he stopped struggling, I let him fall forward onto the couch and I went back to the door to look around. A couple were in the dining room and looking around. I waited and eventually saw them exiting.

As they trailed behind each other, I exited the door and approached them from behind. The process was repeated but a lot more quicker, making one of the men fall on the floor with a soft "Thump."

"What was that?" a rough voice called.

' _Crap.'_

I placed my knife on my strap and grabbed my guns. Oh well, here we go.

I got up and went into the kitchen, raising my guns up and taking out a couple immediately before diving behind the island counter to dodge some incoming bullets.

I waited for a moment as bullets flew before looking over the other side of the counter and shooting a couple of others.

"GO AROUND!" one yelled.

I heard some going around the way and I growled. I grabbed the trashcan on the side and as someone came over, I threw it at them and turned back around to find one right up on me. I threw one of my guns to the side and pushed up the wrist that held the gun, ringing my leg around the back of their calf and twirling them around till I got them in a choke hold. I felt him aim at my stomach and I used my free hand to grab it before using my leg to bend him forward more and bringing up his head till it snapped. As he fell, I brought him around and used the hand holding his pistol to shoot at his other associates as they shot at his dead body. I then dived away and looked around at the men. There were a number of them there, scattered all over the place-guns pointed right at me.

"We have you surrounded Mason. Just come on slowly and we're going to take a little trip."

I glared at the one speaking before casually raising my hands up and walking slowly towards him.

He motioned towards himself with one of his hands. "That's right; just come over and we'll go."

I went up to him and stared at him. Then, I smirked and kicked away his gun before I shot his head. He went down and I dove behind the TV, practically feeling the vibrations of the shots being fired at me. I got up and shot at a few of them but more were on their way. ' _Fucking hell!'_ I went down behind the TV and began to dial up the others. But for some fricking reason, my calls weren't going through. ' _What the hell is going on?!'_

*Wilford's POV*

Anti told us he had a lead for more information about the situation. Why they were after her and I. What was their next course of action.

Of course, he needed all three of us to break into the office since it would be 'difficult.' Lily didn't feel comfortable with all of us leaving at first and was really hesitant, wanting us to possibly wait on it. I knew why she was worried though: she still didn't trust Anti. Which was understandable since he still hasn't done much to show her that he can be trusted; especially after the last time he tried to help.

He tried to apologize about the incident but she was still skeptical of him. But I soothed her to the best of my abilities and told her it would be fine. If anything happened, we can call her and she could call us through the watches we had. Everything would be ok.

That's just what we had to keep believing.

I walked around with Anti and Dark. Google was on the outside giving us info on people coming in and out.

We were dressed up and walking around in the open, nodding and blending into the environment.

"So where is this office again?" I muttered to Anti, looking over my shoulder some.

"Just up here," he muttered back, motioning forward. "Don't worry-no one will suspect a thing."

Dark readjusted his suite. "It's weird that most of the men here only have a certain way of dressing," Dark muttered, looking around.

Anti shrugged. "A mentality the company tries to keep up. Everything has to have order and with that order comes a dress code. Even the little ladies have a little something to go by too. Nothing too weird about it."

I raised an eyebrow and looked around at the women. Indeed, they had similar clothing. From dresses to dress shirts and skirts, they wore around the same. Hell, if you look at them for too long even their hair looked similar-

I felt Dark grab my sleeve and I looked over to see ourselves in front of a door.

"Cover me." Anti bent down and began working on getting the door open and Dark and I stood in front of him, looking around.

People looked at us every once in a while but were too invested in whatever operation they were partaking in. Something about the place gave me the creeps.

We heard a click and turned to see the door open. Anti grinned and motioned to the door with his head. "Come on in boys~"

We rolled our eyes and went inside.

It was just a normal office. There was a large chair behind a desk, two other chairs in front of said desk. On either side there were filing cabinets.

Dark closed the door and Anti went to the chair, taking a seat and spinning some. "Nice place we got here lads," he commented, grinning.

I shook my head. "Come on Anti, we don't have time to dilly daddle."

He looked over to us. "I ain't helping. I got you two sorry asses in-I'm just gonna chill out."

Dark chuckled and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would do this-he always leaves anything to do with searches to the others while he just sat around. Typical.

Dark and I looked in the filing cabinets looking for anything remotely related to the case. At first we found a few normal things-budget, products, reports, the works. There were actually quite a few products they owned by now-some I've even seen in the clothing store and bought!

I picked up a file and snickered, looking over to Dark. "Hey Dark, they even sell a couple of the ties you-..." I saw he was studying a particular file and I figured that it probably wasn't about any products. I placed down the file and came over. "What did you find?"

He handed it to me and I looked to see…

I blinked. "Is this…?"

He nodded, pointing to the beginning of the file which read:

' _Lily Mason'_ with a few things blacked out underneath.

There were pictures of a baby being held by a couple, their eyes blotted out except for hers. The title of the picture was ' _The beginning of a beautiful operation.'_

I shook my head and continued looking on. There were papers to read but a lot of the information was blotted out for whatever reason, only providing minimal information.

' _Minimal connection...baby is still alive...survivor…_

 _Baby is quiet mostly...observer...understands minor commands….'_

I skipped ahead.

' _2 years old...talking small words...Mother reports larger understanding...tests will be placed…'_

More was blotted out as I went forward. In fact, there was only one last thing that was really put on:

' _Mother gone crazy...Taken out of operation…Next phase starts soon…'_ On the file, there was a picture of a local orphanage. And above it said: ' _Phase two: Exposure.'_

The file was taken from my hands and I looked up to see Anti smirking softly. "We gotta go buddy. Can't be having them know we've been here." He placed the file back into the cabinets and closed it.

But...I couldn't get those words out of my head. ' _What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?'_

We needed to get home. Now.

*Lily's POV*

I grabbed hold of one of the men and shot them in the gut as I used him to block more incoming bullets.

It was a bloody massacre at this point as my instincts kicked in.

I've only ever done this once. I was surrounded by a bunch of mercenaries after I killed their leader. All had guns but not an idea about hand to hand combat it seemed. And I used my hidden strength to get through them with ease.

But these men had some idea about combat, making it difficult but still possible. I just hoped that-

I heard a gun cock behind my head. "Don't. Move."

I paused all movement. I wasn't paying attention.

"Turn around."

I turned around slowly to glare at the man pointing a gun at me.

"Give me the gun."

I was about to hand it to him when I saw the back of a chair rise over the guy's head and come slamming down onto him. The man fell and I saw Mark was the wielder of the chair. He was wide eyed as he let the chair go and looked around. "What the hell is going on?!"

I saw a man from the kitchen aiming and I quickly knocked Mark backwards before shooting at the guy. "Want to help?" I tossed him a gun. "Shoot something."

"Sh-Shoot?!"

I didn't bother to tell him before going around at the other men and continuing to fight.

A grab here, a stab there, a round kick to the face!

I felt a man take me in a choke hold and I struggled to get him off. I jabbed my elbow into his gut, grabbed his arm, pulled him over me and shot him in the head.

I turned to see Mark struggling some with one of the men and I was about to shoot when I saw Mark reacting.

He grabbed the wrist with the gun and aimed it elsewhere before he pulled forward on the arm around his neck, throwing the man forward while at the same time disarming him. He was wide eyed and was busy looking at his hands, giving the guy time to get up. But before the guy could do anything, I shot him from behind.

I turned around and focused on the others. "Don't hesitate Fischbach," I commanded as I pushed back a man into another.

Time passes and eventually, less men came and soon, there were only five. They had their guns aimed from all around and Mark and I were back to back.

"So, have any plans?" Mark muttered to me, looking around.

"I'm thinking." I looked around. "Got any more shots in there Mark?"

"One."

I nodded. "Alright. On my count." I paused for a moment. Then, I turned around, pushed him behind me and said, "One." I heard his shot fly as I took aim at others.

One shot-two shots-three shots-my gun clicked but nothing came out at the fourth. ' _Fuck.'_

The man smirked as he approached Mark and I. "Come on, what are you going to do now?" he asked.

Mark then dropped his gun and went forward with his hands up. "Alright man, be cool, be cool."

"Mark, what the hell are you-"

He raised a hand and I fell silent as he approached the guy.

The guy still had the gun aimed.

Mark raised his hands a little higher. "We surrender, we surrender, just be cool!"

The man glared at him and aimed higher. "Stop right there!"

Mark stopped moving right in front of him. "Ok, ok, just be cool, just...be…-" He brought his hands forward and somehow turned the gun around to be pointed at the guy. Then, there was a loud shot and the man fell back.

I blinked and went over to him shortly after. "...Care to explain?"

"...J-Just something I saw in a movie once…" he muttered as he let the gun go.

I looked over to the others that he had to take care of. "Aaaand those?"

He looked over to me. "I lived with a family of assassins for 18 years-don't think I picked up a few things?"

I nodded some. "Yeah but...I thought it wasn't your thing."

"Well, it may not be my thing but I know how to kill! I grew up with a bunch of assassins-" He dry heaved some and covered his mouth. He held up a hand as he did it again and held his stomach. Then he ran off to the restroom and I heard him retching.

I nodded. As expected: he had a weak stomach.

I heard the front door open and I looked over, taking aim with another gun. I waited as I heard footsteps enter and I backed away.

I saw Wilford walk in with a gun up and he looked over to me. "Lily?"

I lowered my gun and nodded some as the others came in behind him.

"Man, is it Christmas or something?" Anti asked, laughing as he looked about the place.

"Not now Anti," Dark muttered as he looked around.

I didn't notice Wilford coming close to me till he had his arms wrapped around me and was holding me close. I felt him shaking some as he held me and I wrapped my arms around him.

I rubbed his back and muttered what he'd say to me. "It's ok Wilford, it's alright. Everything is going to be ok."

He just shook his head and continued shaking in my arms.

*Anti's POV*

I smirked some at the sight before me. Ah, a bloody massacre! Top notch men sent after a single woman and boy did she do a number on them!

I guess she hasn't lost her spark yet~

I saw the way her eyes were. They were still set in defense mode as they looked around the area. I had seen these eyes in the pictures they sent of her. They were the eyes of a killer alright.

A cold blooded killer with no remorse for anyone…

I saw Wilford come close to her and wrap his arms around her. After some time, her eyes softened slightly and she wrapped her arms around him. ' _Showing affection now lovely~? Hmmm, I don't think we could be having that~'_

I chuckled as I looked around. Can't be having our little killer go soft on us~


	31. Ch 27

*Lily's POV*

We moved houses again. And by we, I meant all of us, including Mark.

Mark was reluctant of course because it was his home but after reminding him that he wouldn't be able to get rid of the memories now associated with the realm, he reluctantly agreed.

We heard the house burst apart from a ways away as Mark looked back at his old home, shuddering. "I-Is that really appropriate, Google?"

Google nodded. "C-Can't have anything be traced ba-ack to us, you know that." There was another loud "BOOM!" that erupted. I assumed that was the basement.

I looked in front of us to see Anti and Dark in a moving truck. Don't worry-Mark asked Tyler to file it under him so that we wouldn't be tracked.

I looked over to Wilford who wasn't saying anything. He had been silent during this whole endeavor. He probably felt bad but…

I lightly held onto his hand and felt him look over to me. But I didn't look at him as I focused on the road ahead.

Eventually, we came upon the new house. It was a two story just like the other one-another safe haven apparently with around the same amount of room.

We walked up to the house and Google opened it. "Home sw-sweet home," he muttered.

We walked in and looked around. Had an open kitchen near the back of the house, a living room off to the side. A couple of scattered rooms and a staircase.

Instinctively almost, I held onto Wilford's hand as I walked around. Mark looked around the place, running around here and there excitedly.

"This place is awesome!" Mark rang out from the back. "Think of all the activities we could do!"

I looked around before heading upstairs with Wilford in tow. I just...didn't want to let him go.

*Wilford's POV*

I walked around with her as she held onto my hand. I admit-it was a nice feeling to be led around by her for a change but...I still felt bad.

I felt bad because I told her everything would be ok.

I felt bad because I made her trust in me but then things went sour.

I felt bad that because of me, she was put in danger. I could've prevented it had I just listened to her. None of this would've happened had I-

"Wil?" I looked up to her and saw her eyes boring into my own. But...there was no anger. There was no regret. There was no sadness…

It was just...concern.

I turned away. I didn't deserve this from her. I deserved a glare, a punch in the face, _anything_ but-

I felt myself quickly being pulled into a room and pushed onto the bed by Lily. I blinked up at her as she bore her brown orbs into my own. "L-Lil?"

"...You're not helping anyone you know."

I blinked again. "Wh-What do you-"

"You couldn't have helped what happened back there Wilford. Get that through your head." She flicked my forehead-hard.

I seethed under her strong grasp. "I-I'm sorry-"

"Wilford." I looked up to her. "Quit being sorry. None of it was ever your fault, ok? No one knew."

"But I-"

She bent down closer to me to where our noses were practically touching, her eyes staring into my own with a determined look. "Wilford. You had to go. Anti needed you so that we could know what was going on. Now stop."

...I knew she was going to keep fighting me on this…

I knew she wasn't going to let me feel guilty…

I looked away and nodded. "Ok…"

She grabbed my face suddenly and made me look at her. "Say that to me."

I nodded again and gulped. "O-Ok, Lil…"

Her eyes seemed to soften some as she sighed and pulled away from me. Then, she laid down next to me on the bed and...hugged me.

I gulped as my cheeks heated up. "L-Lil?"

"...I know why you feel bad...but...you shouldn't. Just because of some small incident like that I'm not going to lose trust in you. It really wasn't your fault…"

"B-But Lil-"

She pressed a finger to my lips. "No, _you_ listen for a change, ok?" I nodded as I turned over to look at her. She sighed and ran her hand through my hair, making me close my eyes. Her hands were so soft…

"You are the only person I have ever trusted, do you know that?" she muttered softly.

I opened my eyes some to look into her brown ones.

"...You are the only person who seems to give a damn about me…" She grabbed a bit of my hair-not too hard but not soft either. Then, she let it go and chuckled. "A man who was on death row...someone I could trust…" She moved her hand to my mustache and ran her thumb over it softly and I smiled some. "A man I thought of as a buffoon with a pink mustache," she muttered.

I chuckled softly. "Yeah, that is what most people think of me at first~"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, smiling. "I...I feel more calm when I'm around you...I don't even know why either…" She looked down. "I...I've never felt anything that I've been feeling in the last month or so…" She looked up to me again and placed her fingers through my locks. "What is it about you that makes me feel things? What is different?" She laughed softly. "Are you a Warfy yourself?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No…" I wrapped my arms around her. "I...I just think I'm the only one that has been real."

She tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

I paused. She has a right to know...but...we needed to find out more.

I shook my head and looked away. "I-It's nothing. I just meant that...all of those people from before...they never really tried to see you the way I do." I looked back up to her. "I...I see a woman that has gone through a lot but still knows how to make it. I see a woman who takes care of herself and has been for most of her life. A woman that has never turned to anyone else because they always seem to go the other way. I see a woman that just...just needed someone to be there but no one ever came…" I took hold of one of her hands and she looked down to them before looking back to me. "I...I see a woman just needing a friend."

We looked into each other's eyes for god knows how long, searching and trying to gaze into each other. Reach a truth that was beyond our understanding. See what the other was keeping. Become closer…

I felt my arms pulling her closer to me till our noses were touching once more. She kept looking into my eyes as I looked into hers, not daring to look away. I didn't want to anymore. I didn't want to hide anymore.

I tilted my head slowly and inched closer to her till-

There was a knock on the door and whatever trance I was in was broken, along with hers. Her cheeks were burning it seemed as well as my own and as the door opened, she pushed me away and got up.

It was, of course, Google. "Hello. I just wanted to inform you two of the new training grounds…" He looked over both of us as my cheeks were trying to calm down. "Did I just miss something?"

Lily shook her head and went past him, leaving Google and I behind. I touched my lips softly. The lips that almost made contact with her own…

*Lily's POV*

I went into the restroom and pressed a couple of my fingers against my lips. ' _Was he...Was he really about to kiss me?'_

We were so close in that moment and something came over me. Something that was similar to when we were down there in that basement and he was trying to convince me we were the same.

This feeling that made me not want to move. Not want to speak…

I felt my cheeks. And made my cheeks light up like a fire on the loose.

I was glad that Google came in when he did to stop it but…

For some reason, I still felt weird about it. Like...disappointed…

But why? I mean, I didn't want that...did I?

I turned to the mirror and saw an image of Wilford just standing there with caring eyes and open arms, smiling softly at me. I smiled back instinctively and blinked, shaking my head. I bent down and splashed my face with some water.

I looked up again and saw the image wasn't there anymore. I sighed and opened the door, heading downstairs.

Already the new hatch was open and the others were waiting except for Google and Wilford. I guess they hadn't made it down yet-

"Having some fun with your boyfriend sweetheart~?" Anti asked, grinning.

I glared at him. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, says the one who was leading him around like he was some lost puppy." He looked into my eyes. " _And_ , the one with a couple of rather _pink_ cheeks on her."

I raised a hand to my cheek and growled. "It's not what you think-"

"Oh lass, quit lying to yourself! You're only hurting yourself-"

I grabbed my knife and ran at him, aiming for his gut until Dark stepped in front of him and placed up a hand. "Stop. Both of you. This gets both of you nowhere so could you please just drop it?"

I glared at Anti angrily as he stuck his tongue out behind Dark before sighing and placing away my knife. Dark nodded a 'Thank you' as the others came down stairs.

We all entered the new area together. It looked fairly similar to the other place but just a smaller target range and a larger combat one.

Dark smirked as Google was explaining a few of the functions and went over to the combat section. "Hey Anti-want to have a go? For old times sake?"

Anti smirked and nodded. "Why not? I'd love to see you go down again~"

Dark laughed. "We'll just have to see Anti. I've gotten stronger."

Anti rolled his eyes as he approached him. "Sure sure, you always say that. But then I always win!"

Dark smirked and pulled out his knife. "We'll see~"

Google rolled his eyes as the two went at it with each other. "Th-They are always trying to w-win something against each other," Google muttered. "I don't understand why one just doesn't propose or something."

I blinked and laughed. "Really now?"

He nodded. "It cer-certainly would be easier than seeing who will win most times."

I shook my head as Google began explaining other bits, the whole time Wilford being quiet. More quiet than before.

When I glanced over at him, I saw he was looking at me before quickly turning back to Google with heated cheeks. I wonder if he himself knew what he was doing to me...Because if that was the case, then…

Does he love me _more_ than as a friend?


	32. Ch 28

*Wilford's POV*

Lily and I have become separate. By that, I mean that she's been dodging me and I her. I still felt weird about the move I pulled on her…

But I knew I couldn't avoid her forever…

I sighed as she got up from the table shortly after eating breakfast and took off upstairs.

Dark watched her go up before asking, "Wilford...did something happen between you two or something? Usually you two are always together it seems…"

I looked down. "I...I may have tried to kiss her…"

He tried to stifle a laugh but part of it still came out. "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"I was weak! I was weak and tried to make a move and now, we're like this!" I held my face in my hands. "I feel awful…"

"...Have you had the ch-chance to t-tell her about what we f-found?" Google asked.

I looked up to him and shook my head. "I...I kind of wanted to see if she had any idea about it before but-" I smacked myself in the forehand with the butt of my palm "-Wilford Warfstache has screwed it all up!"

Dark rolled his eyes and laughed. "Wilford, you're both acting like children who just found out that one likes the other. Eventually this sort of thing either slides or is confronted about sooner or later…" He paused. "But she deserves to know at least that maybe her life was...you know…"

"Fabricated," Google finished, taking a sip of his coffee.

I nodded some. "Yeah, I know...but-"

"Yes it has to come from you," Dark answered before the question could even come out of my mouth. "She trusts you a lot more than any of us. We would just be wasting our time."

I nodded again and got up. "W-Well...then I guess I'll go try talking to her...yeah...I'll...I'll do that…" I began trudgedly walking towards the stairs, trying to figure out what I'd say to her.

As I did this though, I heard Google call out, "I'm pretty s-sure you can wa-alk faster than that W-Wilford!"

I looked back at him, my eye twitching. "Thanks-I had no idea."

"You're w-welcome!"

I sighed and began walking up the stairs at a faster rate, my heart pounding from within. What the hell would I say to her? I mean, she's already uptight about her past as is; why would she say anything now?

' _She trusts you now...maybe she'd trust you with more information?'_

I sighed as I just went with that and knocked on the door. "Yes?" she asked the door.

I hesitated before saying, "Hey, it's Wilford. M-May I come in?"

I could feel her pause before coming by and opening up the door, looking out to me with her torso blocking the way in. "What's up?"

"May I come in?" I asked again.

"Why?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I guess she suspects that I'll try to do something else to her.

"Look, I'm sorry about the other day. I-I don't know what came over me. I'm an idiot, I know but...if you have any sort of belief in me, then will you let me in?"

I saw her staring at me, searching my eyes for anything at all that would make her say no. But, with a sigh, she opened the door more and I walked in.

I sat on the bed and she sat on the bed as well, putting space in between us. "So...what did you want?" she muttered, not really looking at me.

I looked down. "Look...I've just been kind of curious about your past. You haven't ever really told me much about it and-"

She looked over to me. "What? Why would you want to know?!" she asked frantically.

I raised up my hands. "Woah woah, I'm just a curious soul! You should know me by now. I just...I feel it would help me understand more about you, y'know?" I gently laid a hand over her own and gazed into her eyes. "Will you, please?"

I saw her look into my eyes for a brief period before pulling away and looking away, nodding. "F-Fine...it won't matter anyway…" she muttered more to herself.

*Lily's POV*

I couldn't believe what I just agreed to. I still wanted to trust him-I really did...Everything just felt really weird…

For some reason every time I looked at him I felt like I wanted to run in the other direction. My cheeks have been subjected to more heat than ever before and even now it's like there are a dozen flies buzzing around in my stomach!

...Is this how death feels like? Is this the way I'm going out?

He's still looking at me. Oh, right, he's probably waiting for me to tell him something, heh heh...Gah, I feel so...jumpy.

"Err...Wh-What would you like to know?" I ask, trying to keep my stuttering to a minimum.

He shrugged. "Well...anything you're comfortable with telling me I suppose. I'm all ears."

I nodded and thought about it. I sighed and closed my eyes. "Alright...well...I guess I should start with my earliest memories if you don't have a preference."

He smiled lightly and nodded, bringing his legs up to begin sitting criss cross applesauce. Why was this man so...so…

I shook away my thoughts and closed my eyes again. Focus Lily.

I breathed and took myself back there. I saw myself sitting there in the basement. "For the first 5 years of my life...I was living in a basement." He blinked at this and tilted his head, confused. "After I was born, my parents placed me down in the basement and only came by really to feed me and give me very little affection-or, in their words, 'love.'" I closed my eyes. "I don't know if you've heard about the experiment where these babies were all given everything they needed to live except for love. No signs of affection, nothing to really bring about that emotion. Because of that, most of the babies there passed within a couple of months. That's why they claimed they needed to give me some-to keep me living. And they'd be sure to remind me that on a daily basis…" I chuckled darkly to myself as I felt him just staring.

I paused before continuing. "My father was always angry about something. He'd be the one to come down mostly just to feed me and to make sure I was actually asleep...He'd hug me every once in a while as well but...I knew he didn't really want to. It was like it was a job to even be down there with me…" I paused as I saw the anger that ran through my father's eyes; the way they bore their sharp blues into my normal brown ones...

"My mother on the other hand seemed more...sad and distracted, sometimes angry but...not at me directly. From her I would get read to and be taught how to read and write with a higher understanding...Now and then she would have these long talks with me and she really wanted me to understand so, she'd just try that much harder to teach me...I guess my father didn't really listen to her…" I paused again as I saw her pained face behind my eyelids. "She was...troubled...She wasn't consistent. Sometimes she'd want to hold me close and then the next day toss me around like I was some garbage that kept missing the dumpster...But I never blamed her…"

I twiddled my thumbs together before saying, "I...I think she was planning to leave my father...and...she was going to be taking me with her...but...I guess that was not what life wanted…"

"...What happened-"

"Car accident," I commented cooly. "Took the life of both my mother and father apparently…" I sighed. "I remember for that time period, I was starving in the basement and I barely made it to see when the officers came for me. They held a short investigation before explaining to me what happened to them and, thinking that because I just had my parents killed, they held a funeral for them. Just. For. Me." I shook my head. "They were probably very thick headed now that I think about it…" I paused as I remembered the caskets.

I felt him looking at me. "...I feel like there's supposed to be a 'But' here…" he commented weakly.

I nodded. "The man they had in the coffin for my father...wasn't him."

He blinked. "Wh-What do you mean?"

I looked down. "I...I know they were slightly disfigured, especially their faces...but I could just tell that there was something off…" I sighed. "I don't know, maybe it's just speculation...or a fear…" I looked down to my hands and remembered the way he'd beat me if I tried to disobey. I remember having to fight him sometimes to try and get away. Be a reactor and not just a deer stuck in the damn headlights all the time. Do not let him hurt you…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Wilford. "You ok?"

I nodded some as I pulled away.

"...So...what happened after?"

"...Well, I got put through the system. There were no known relatives which was strange and the board decided to place me in an orphanage called _Gratam Mortem_. It wasn't as big as some of the others so they hoped I would be able to find some peace...but...they didn't expect that I wouldn't fit in…"

Before he could ask, I continued. "I wasn't really trying to engage with anyone and I wasn't acting like a traumatized child usually would apparently. My actions were like that of someone who had nothing in them. No feelings, no soul practically. I was just walking and breathing just to...live. So of course they brought me in to be checked...and...that's when they found it." I pointed to a particular lobe on my head. "Apparently, for whatever reason, this part of my brain was underdeveloped-that is, the part of my brain that was supposed to control my feelings, my emotions-anything to connect me to the rest of the world. The doctor had told me that although some cases did exist where people would get out of it...it was too rare of a chance to happen to me…" I paused.

"And so, they sent me back. This one lady took me aside and tried to give me encouragement but...she was taken out of the picture soon after herself…"

"...Was she fired?"

I shook my head. "No...they tried to keep it from us and say she just passed away in her sleep...but...I found a news article on the ground of the playground and before they took it, I saw her in a pool of her own blood, her eyes widened and multiple stab wounds…I didn't cry about it though, if you were wondering…" I looked down. "In fact...I showed no emotion towards it. I shrugged it off really and continued on with my day…

"And this little thing didn't end there…" I remembered the way the others looked at me. "Somehow, word got around that there was _something_ wrong with me, even though the caretakers were supposed to keep the information to themselves. All of the children tried to keep a good 5-10 feet away from me at all times…" I laughed. "It was actually funny really. It was like two magnets faced toward each other that would repel when coming closer to the same side. I would sometimes just burst out into running just to see how fast they would scatter!" I cackled some before taking a breath. "But...because of this, the orphanage felt I wouldn't ever have a chance to make any relationships with anyone. So, in attempt to thwart that, they sent me off to go and attend a public school...of course, the way I was always stuck with me. I stayed away from the other kids, didn't try to communicate unless asked, and was always just...watching."

"Watching?"

I nodded. "See...since this was the first time I was ever exposed to anyone else beside my parents, it was like I was trying to figure out a whole new species-a new world with so much more to offer than the same 2 or 3 emotions my own family offered! You had happiness, sadness, anger, boredom, nervousness and even more things to look at! To watch! Each human to their own-...at least...that's what I thought...but…" I paused. "After watching everyone for so long...I realized that we're not actually as different as the world makes it seem to be…"

I looked up to him. "Each person...no matter how you looked at it...could always be compared with someone else also alive…" I chuckled softly. "I would keep a list of names and their traits and connect them to so many people that I was exposed to-I would even give wannabe parents a complete list of kids that would suit them much better than I ever could!...but...along with that truth...I...I found another…" I looked up to him but...with nothing in my eyes. No remorse, no kindness, just something I can only call 'blankness.' "No one was like me."

Then...something began buzzing around in my gut and I felt myself begin laughing as I talked. "No one was like me, Wilford! I was alone! I was lost to myself and, hell, no one else was! Everyone had someone, Wilford, but not I! _I_ was the odd one out! I was the one that didn't belong! I-...I…" I felt my moment of hysteria pass over me as I looked down. "I...was truly the freak in society…"

A silence lingered over us for sometime. Before he had a chance to speak, I began again.

"So after that point...I stopped trying to fit in. Why fit in when I could use this for something more?"

"...Something more?"


	33. Ch 29

*Lily's POV*

"...Something more?"

I shrugged. "Because of the way I was raised and my mental thought process, I was always ahead in some ways compared to others. I didn't need anyone really. Sometimes my grades would suffer for it when I didn't do group work but really and truly, I felt I could be on my own. Not needing anyone…

"Then, when I finally graduated and went to college, I was faced with needing to choose a career. But, nothing caught my interest as I had never really invested time in anything besides routine because, what was the point? Anyway-

"While I was there, I saw what turned out to be an abduction case. Someone was taking students-female students-from the campus…"

"I'm guessing you found out who?" he asked cautiously.

I nodded. "And so, I took action."

"It didn't seem right to you to try and alert the authorities or something?" he asked jokingly.

I shook my head. "Call it instinct but...I felt that I had to do it...I...I wanted to see if I could feel something from it…" I paused. "So, I dressed up, took a knife I had gone and bought myself a while back and waited. We met, talked, he took me to the place and before he had a chance, I took him from behind and sliced open his neck." I looked at my hands. "It was so easy to kill him Wilford. It was like slicing through butter practically and...seeing the light fade from his eyes, his breathing slowing, the blood flowing from him...it just...made me feel like I could do something. Something others may not have been able to do because they held onto their emotions." I felt myself rambling and I shook away the rest of it. "A-Anyway, as I was saying-I ended up getting the women saved. But then I began to wonder if there was a job in it. The more obvious ones that came up to my advisor were the FBI, CIA, military, etc. So, I tried out these different things…"

"But there was more than what you wanted, correct?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "And often times we wouldn't get anything _and_ they wouldn't let me kill anyone! It was so stupid-"

"So how did you come to this?"

I paused at this question. "There was...an assassin we had brought in for questioning at one point. I had heard about them often but never actually saw one. Since I was available, they sent me in for questioning...but...I felt a weird connection to them." I felt his eyes on me as I continued. "Something about them...the way they talked...the way they acted…" I looked up to him. "The way they looked at me...It was like they were trying to see through me...something I had done multiple times in the past…"

*the past*

I stared at the man there who was just staring at me. For some reason, I felt...drawn to him. Like...I felt he knew me. Somehow, someway, he just...knew. He knew something was wrong with me and…

He chuckled and looked down. "Am I being a bit too much for you dearie? Do you need someone to come and take your place?"

I blinked and tried to shake it away but...the feeling was still there.

As I tried to continue conducting the interview, they said, "There's something different about you...You don't really want to be here, do you?" I must've have made some face because he just laughed and muttered, "I knew it...You're not like the others...in fact, I'm even having a hard time reading you myself." He kept staring at me as if staring at me would make me crack but, what could he possibly find out that I- "You want something more than what they are giving you, correct?"

I stared at him, confused. "Wh-What do you-"

He held up a hand, pausing the audio and nodded over to the camera. He muttered, "Can you take that out of the case my dear?"

I hesitated but only for a moment before I threw something at it and disabled it temporarily. "You have 5 minutes."

He nodded, smirking. "Plenty of time. Sit."

I hesitantly sat down in front of him. "What do you mean by that?"

He shrugged. "I mean as I say: this isn't the life you are looking for…" He looked over me. "In fact...I think you'd be better suited for...something else." He chuckled softly.

"What? What else is there?" I asked.

I heard something click and I saw he had gotten the handcuffs off of him. I quickly got up but he reacted faster and pushed me away, taking away my weapon before I could use it. "Nah ah ah~" He then took out the clip and removed the bullet that was set in the gun before handing it back. "Anyway-what was I saying?" He thought to himself as I stared in wonder. "Ah, right." He looked back to me. "You should see if you like the killing business!"

I blinked at this. "You mean...become-"

"An assassin!" he rang out for me, raising his arms in the air. He then offered a hand and I hesitantly took it. He looked me over. "You have a good amount of training to go off of but could still be taught much more...and the way you've been staring at me makes me believe that you see more than what anyone else does. Even now you are seeing something in me, don't you?" He reached out to me but before I could pull away, he grabbed my cheek softly and I...I froze. He snickered softly as he rubbed my cheek gently. "Didn't expect that, huh?" he muttered. Then, he looked away. "This world doesn't accept you for who you really are...so why not put your talents to some use and help others who will actually appreciate it?" I continued staring at him as he continued on, now looking back at me. "I can get you out of the system. I could let you be free to choose another path…"

I blinked and asked, "F-For what?"

He chuckled and glanced over to the door. "Make it seem like I escaped. Then, I want you to meet me at the candy store right around the way-you know the one?" I nodded and he chuckled. "Good, good...I have a friend there who could help. And after that, we can part ways and just go about our own lives…" He looked over to my badge. "Does that sound alright to you-Lily Mason?"

*Now*

I chuckled weakly as I looked over to him. "You could guess what I ended up doing from then on, right?"

He nodded some.

"From there, I went to go and do some more practice on my own time till I was ready to start offering my services. I did small jobs here and there until I felt more comfortable. Then I did larger jobs and it just got easier. And I felt...that I was meant to do this sort of thing. That this _was_ my calling." Then, I chuckled. "Aaaand, as I was about to take out my thousandth victim...he took me for a spin."

*Wilford's POV*

I glanced up to her. "You mean…?"

She nodded, smiling softly. "At first...I thought you were an egotistical, pink mustached prick."

Ouch. Ok, that hurt a little bit.

She closed her eyes. "Seeing you there talking up a storm with all of the ladies, trying to get one to linger much longer than they possibly pleased and making their cheeks light up like a match...but then, I guess I was staring too long and you caught me."

I chuckled and nodded, remembering. "I saw the way you were looking at me and I couldn't help but assume you liked what you saw~"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I guess I taught you to think twice then!"

I nodded and laughed along with her.

Then, she continued. "I went along with you and hoped you would attempt to take me somewhere but, you weren't really interested in driving me around."

I nodded. "Yeah, didn't seem like a 'gentlemanly' thing to do, y'know?"

She laughed. "That was your angle? Being a gentleman?"

I nodded. "Of course!"

She rolled her eyes. "You could've fooled me. Anyway, we go to the bar and then have a good time. Somehow, I get you convinced that you 'needed' me I think were your words and...you know what happened from then on."

I nodded, chuckling. "You actually almost had me there, y'know…"

She nodded. "Of course-I was one of the best. I just never suspected that you'd, y'know…" Suddenly she paused and I saw her cheeks light up. She looked like she was trying to say something but couldn't.

I attempted to save the conversation. "Eh heh heh, err, y-yeah. Tooootally unexpected."

She then nodded some before looking away.

There was silence held between us for sometime. I knew she was done but...I wasn't done with her yet.

"Lily…" She looked up to me. "Do you...still feel that way? That you can't connect or anything?" ' _That you don't belong?'_

She paused for a moment. Then, she nodded. "In some ways...yes…" My heart sank when I heard this. Even after all of this- "I just know that no matter how hard I try, I'll never actually belong anywhere...even with you all...I know at some point I'll end up messing up somehow and then you'll all turn against me. I just know it. At some point, you'll realize what I am and then you'll cast me out to the side…"

I stared at her as she looked down. ' _Did she...did she really think this?'_ All of this time…

I shook my head and got up, going closer to her. Then, I took her by her shoulders and she looked up to me, wide eyed. "Wh-What are-"

"You could _never_ do anything that would upset us like that, Lily," I stated. "If anything, we're all human. We all have mistakes, downfalls, different things but our way of thinking wouldn't change." I connected my forehead to her own as I kept looking at her, her cheeks heating up.

"B-But I-"

I pressed a finger to her lips and shook my head. "No...you're not different from everyone else...in fact…" I gazed into her brown eyes as she gazed into my own. "I _know_ that because…" I felt my eyes shift. "You remind me of how I once was."

She blinked. "What do you-"

I chuckled and closed my eyes, remembering the time before.

*10 years ago*

Ah what a time to be alive! I was 18 years old, out of the boring old school and was practically set! My brothers and I were getting together and making our own business-making our mother proud of course, bless her heart.

I had a little bit of an afro before now that I think about it. I was always finding some way to stand out…

But...I guess that wasn't really all that hard, was it…

I was always just...everywhere really. I didn't have a point of direction to really go on and, whenever I was alone, I just...wandered. I wandered wherever my feet would take me. From clubs to parks to alleys, I was always moving. And, wherever I went, I would always try to observe...be...part of something else even. If one were to take a look at what I was doing, you'd assume immediately that I was just some lively guy taking to the streets...but…

My brothers knew better than that... _I_ knew better than that...because...at the end of the day, when I'd come home, all I was left with was...myself. Wilford Warfstache…

I would remember the faces, the laughs, the emotions everyone shared...I...I thought I was never to be part of their world. Even Dark had a better idea about everyone than me…

Then...I met _her_.

Celine Mayor. No, she wasn't a mayor-it was just her last name. But man, was she beautiful…

I met her as I was walking around the park. It was late and no one was really there...except for her.

There she was, kicking her legs back and forth on a swing. She seemed...lonely at first so I approached her, asking about her night. At first she told me to buzz off. I mean, what could I do? If she wasn't interested then I wouldn't bother her.

I was about to leave when she told me to wait. She explained that she wasn't having the best night...I forgave her of course and we began chatting.

Eventually, we found ourselves laughing and having a grand ol time. We eventually exchanged numbers and just like that, we were two lovebirds just zooming here and there! It was exciting, having someone who knew nothing about you come and enter your world like a meteor! And she was...perfect…

At least...that's what I always thought. I...I really thought I was in love with her...

One day...we went out, just as we usually did. My brothers were beginning to get annoyed that I was putting off the business but I didn't care-I was in love! In fact, I was so in love that I was actually planning to leave with her!

I had everything set-I would ask her that night to take off with me. Escape the world that tore us down and start a new life-together! We'd be set and get married, maybe even have some children at some point! I was so ready and I felt she was too!

...

Oh how wrong could one be.

I met up with her that night. As we were sitting down, I held onto her hand and told her. I told her my plan and how we could go that very night! Just leave all of this behind; never have a bad day again! We could be happy!

...And then...her face told me that she had other plans…

Dejectedly...she...she told me that...it had been 'fun' but...it just wouldn't work out.

She...she told me that she had been thinking about it for a while and was actually planning on leaving me that night...but...I felt she wasn't telling me something. Something was off…

I tried to get her to tell me but then she turned it around and told me, "You haven't been all that honest about your feelings." This made me pause since I had never really given her any reason to suspect that.

Before I could refute, she claimed, "I've...I've caught you on your own time and...I've seen what you do." She laughed sourly. "Y-You're not stable at all. It's like you're a different person practically and...it's just...weird."

I felt that word revolving around my head as she continued.

"You...you don't really feel anything for me, do you?"

I blinked at this. I was going to refute the ridiculous statement, she was obviously trying to-

She pulled me forward and kissed me. My cheeks lit up on contact...but…

She pulled away, sighing. "Yeah...I knew it…" She chuckled and shook her head. "You...you don't feel anything. All of that was just...a mask."

I shook my head. "No, that's not-"

She laughed and stopped me from talking. "Stop. Really, just…" She sighed and looked down. Then, she looked up to me and held my face softly, gazing into my eyes. "I know that eventually you'll find someone you want to be with. And...I just hope that next time you'll actually feel something."

That...that hurt. Because...Because I really felt that I _did_...but...I guess I was wrong…

We...We went our separate ways that night and I was left alone to my thoughts. I...I thought about what she said. And...from that point on, I promised I would try my hardest to connect with people.

*Now*

I chuckled softly. "I did everything I could. I got out more, I asked Dark for advice, I did everything and anything that I could just to feel...and...eventually...I did begin connecting. It may have taken some time of course but I did it!" I presented myself with open arms. "And now, I'm the Wilford Warfstache you know today!"

She nodded, giggling some. "I can't imagine you being like that Wilford."

We had returned to our old positions out of comfort reasonings.

I smiled. "Well, I'm sure my brothers could vouch for me if you don't believe me!...Buuuuut-" I booped her nose and she blinked. "That just means that it _is_ possible that we could be alike!"

She blinked at me timidly. "Wilford…"

 _ **A.N. Bum bum bummmmm! Aaaand that is the cliffy I shall leave y'all to for a month as my exile now begins…...OH BOYYYYYYYYYYYY**_

 _ **See y'all again in July!**_

 _ **Love y'all! Be safe! ^^**_


	34. I'M BACK BABY!

HEY GUYS-HELLO EVERYBODY-TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA LADDIES-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BACK! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*BREATHES*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Wilford: Yes you've heard it right folks the new and improved Ezra has returned!

Me: Well, I don't know about new Wilford-

Wilford: What? Was that just a scam on the internet then? Hmm- *runs off*

Me: ...Wait what?! *shakes head*

Anyway though! I'm back and I will be posting on the normal schedule once more! But I will also be posting today too because-I MISSED Y'ALL SO MUCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cries*

Before I go, one last thing: Thank you all for being so patient. The move was slightly hectic but it's settling down mostly and I'm really excited to be back so, thank you again. You all should hopefully know by now how much I appreciate y'all so...thank-

Dark: *coughs* Ezra, I really think you should uh, y'know…

Wilford: *holding some popcorn* GET ON WITH THE SHOW! *throws popcorn*

Me: Ah ok ok! Chill! *shakes head* *smiles* Well, see y'all in the next part! ^^


	35. Chapter 30

*Wilford's POV*

I didn't know what to expect as she muttered my name. "Y-Yes, Lily?"

Her hand suddenly reached forward, grabbed my finger, spun it around and held it there, causing me great pain to where I just shouted out. "Don't. Do. That. Again."

"D-Do what?!" I cried out.

"Poke my nose! I might need to cut off one of your fingers if you do it again."

I shook my head. "N-No! Please! I would miss my finger!"

She rolled her eyes and bent my finger back more. "Alright then how about I break it?"

I cried out some more and grabbed forward instinctively. She yelped as we both fell off the side of the bed and she let go of my finger.

We fell with a mild 'Thump!' I blinked and groaned some as I pushed myself above her. I heard her groan some beneath me with mild discomfort. "I-I'm sorry!"

Then...she just began laughing. I smiled hesitantly as she continued laughing beneath me. Eventually I joined her laughter and asked, "Wh-Why are we laughing?"

She laughed some more. "Your face is a character of its own!" She reached up and touched my cheek and that's when I noticed it was warm. "Y-You're so sorry that your cheeks are even lighting up about it!"

I chuckled mildly and rolled my eyes. "You sure do have a funny way of thinking, Lil…" As her hand was on my cheek, I let myself lean more into it. She was so warm…

"W-Wil? E-Everything ok?"

I opened my eyes softly to gaze down to her. Her own cheeks were lit up by now, making me chuckle softly as I raised a hand up to her and began to rub her cheek. "Yeah, I'm ok. _Your_ cheeks seem to be lighting up though."

She blushed more and looked away from me. "Sh-Shut up!"

I chuckled above her and just gazed down to her. "...Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are, Lily?"

I saw her eyes look back up to me, confused. "Wh-What do you mean?"

I smiled softly at her and came closer. "I mean as I say. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I moved my hand to cup more of her face and even her neck, feeling her shiver beneath me.

"W-Wil-"

"Shhh…" I sighed as I gazed at her. "From the way your body is shaped to the color of your eyes, I see beauty…" I whispered softly to her. "I see your mind and find that it is...intoxicating almost." I ran my hand through her hair and she gulped but didn't speak. "Filled with so many thoughts, so many ideas…" I came closer to her. "Possibly even emotions if you'd believe me~"

I saw her wanting to say something but nothing came out.

I chuckled softly and lined her lips with my thumb. "And the words that come out of those lips of yours...I could listen to them all day…" I came down closer to her. "...maybe even _kiss_ them all day."

Her eyes widened but before she could say something, I softly connected my lips with hers.

Ohhhh were they soft...Soft _and_ warm…

I felt like there were a dozen butterflies just bursting within me as I continued kissing her, holding her closer to me and closing my eyes. Oh how could such a small little act make me feel like I was already in heaven? It just felt so...so...so _right._

…

But…

How was she reacting to this?

As I opened my eyes, I thought about how stupid I could've been. She hasn't been moving at all with me, how could I think she was-...?

I saw her eyes were closed and I felt her arms were wrapping around me. My cheeks blushed harder as she began to pull me closer to her, her cheeks very red at this point.

I felt my lips curve up at this and saw her eyes slowly opening to meet my own. They was some embarrassment within them but I just chuckled, pulling away lightly before kissing her forehead.

We gazed into each other's eyes for sometime, getting lost in them almost. I don't even remember ever feeling this way with any of the women in the past...it was just with her that I...That I-

There was a knock on the door. "Wilford? Everything alright? We heard a shout-" It was Mark of course. I guess he had gotten home around the time we were finishing up.

I waved my arm and called, "Yeah, everything is fine!" I looked down to her. "Isn't that right, Lil?"

Her cheeks blushed more but she nodded and looked away. "Y-Yeah…"

I could practically feel Mark pause and possibly even smirk as he commented, "Ok well, we'll be downstairs if you need anything!" Then, he left us.

As I was about to continue, she began sitting up. "Lil?"

She just chuckled softly and began to move to get up. "U-Uhm, I-I think that, um, m-maybe we should g-go down stairs." She laughed nervously and held onto her arm.

I understood though: We just kissed! She was probably trying to figure out what the hell kind of emotions are running through her as of right now.

But...I didn't mind. I could wait with the knowledge that she didn't reject me.

I nodded softly. "Ok then. Do you want me to go down first?" She nodded quickly and I chuckled. "Alright alright, I'll go down." I waved to her and exited the room, humming happily. I just kissed the woman of my dreams! And she didn't reject me!

*Lily's POV*

I ran to the restroom and began washing my face. What did I just do? What did I just do?!

What.

Did.

I.

Just.

Do?!

I took a breath as I looked into the mirror. I touched my lips with my fingers. I had never...I mean, I had kissed many a man in the past but...it has never felt like this!

I feel like my whole body is a on fire and that he's the one that has caused it. There are now 50 flies buzzing around in both my stomach and head and this feeling I can't shake for some reason. But what is it?! What is this?!

I took another breath and held my head. "Come on, you're being stupid. Feelings? Really?"

I heard Wilford's words going around in my head about him changing...

He...he can't be serious though, right?

Right?

I...I…

I shook away the thought for now. I have to get down there anyway before he comes back and we...we…

I quickly began walking down the stairs.

Before I knew it, I was next to all of them again...All...of...them…

My eyes looked over to Wilford who just smiled back to me and I shyly returned the smile back. I had never felt this awkward before!

"Hey Lily, we're about to eat!" Mark rang out.

I nodded some and came by. Instead of taking a seat next to Wilford as I usually did though, I took a seat next to Dark and Mark. I could feel their eyes on me but I kept my gaze down.

Mark then corrected his voice, commenting, "A-Alright then! I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs!"

He swiftly began serving everyone and before we knew it, we were eating...but…

I could still feel Wilford's eyes on me. It made my cheeks light up at the thought of it. What the hell has this man done to me?!

Eventually, I finish and excuse myself, going to my room and locking the door. I just...needed to think. I mean...this can't be me...can it?

*Wilford's POV*

We watched her climb the stairs and heard the door close behind her.

Then, the others looked to me, Mark raising an eyebrow. "I thought you two just, y'know…"

I nodded. "Yeah, we...we did...But, I'm not sure why she's acting this way…" ' _Did I do something wrong?'_

Dark rolled his eyes. "I know what's going on."

I blinked. "You do?"

He nodded. "Google and I have discussed the way she is in the past...Wilford, I don't think she believes that these feelings she has are hers."

I tilted my head but before I could ask, Mark asked for me. "What does that mean?"

"Well...from what we've heard from Wilford, she doesn't want to think she's...normal," Dark commented cooly.

"Sh-She often rejects things associated w-with feelings because she feels th-there is something wrong with her, correct?" Google asked.

I nodded. That is true…

Then, I remembered what she said. "She...she told me that when she was younger, the doctors told her that the part of her brain that dealt with emotions and such was underdeveloped. That's why she's not able to connect all that well with anyone."

Google blinked as though surprised. "...They told her that?"

I nodded. "Yeah...why?"

He paused. "Wilford...early on, when w-we had rescued her from her ol-ld base, you told me to che-eck her for injuries…"

"Yeah, and…?" I pressed.

He paused. "Well...I checked e-everything Wilford, including her brain...but...there was no-othing wrong. It was a perfectly normal brain; no de-deformities. "

I blinked. "W-Wait, what?" So, this whole time, it has just been-

I got up. "I-I need to go tell her-"

"Wait." I felt Mark grab my arm. "Just...wait a sec, ok?"

I blinked at this. "Why? She needs to kn-"

"We understand that Wilford but she's still trying to figure everything out; understand?" Dark commented cooly.

I paused but nodded. "I...I guess...but she needs to know-"

"Why not just have someone else tell her?" Mark suggested.

I blinked. "But, who?"

There was some silence as we considered this.

Then, Dark shrugged and commented, "I could."

We looked up to him. "Really?"

He nodded. "I mean, she seems to trust me somewhat and won't be really expecting it to come from me. I could just invite her for some training tomorrow and then drop the ball."

I paused but then nodded. Then, I went over to him and hugged him. "Thank you Dark!"

He shook his head and tried pushing me off, laughing. "Hey get off you weirdo! You're gonna make me not want to help you again!"

My brother was always watching out for me, heh heh.


	36. Chapter 31

*Lily's POV*

Dark asked if I wanted to be taught a thing or two in combat, commenting about how most of the men I took down were just killed off immediately by bullets rather than anything else. "You aren't always going to have a gun on you so you need to work on getting enemies down in other ways."

I mean, I get it and all but at the very least it would help get my mind off of...him.

He had tried talking to me again in the morning but I was still hesitant. Something about him brought the flies back in my stomach. I felt if I were to stick around him surely the flies would begin eating me from the inside out-something I would very much not like to experience.

I waited for Dark in the training area. It was quiet.

I took out my knife and looked down at it. Wasn't anything special-just a pocket knife of sorts. Had gotten it a few years ago. Hasn't really let me down. Kind of like Wilford…

...Wilford...he...he-

I felt the blade of a knife against my neck and I paused. "You weren't paying attention," Dark muttered, chuckling as he pulled away and tapping the top of my head.

I turned over to him. "I didn't even hear you…"

He nodded. "Yeah-a little something I learned from Anti a while back," he commented, chuckling.

I shook my head and laughed. "Figured-I recognized it from the first time I met him."

He nodded, smirking. "That Anti-always has something up his sleeve. He's a little off, yes, but he's good at what he does."

I nodded. "Seems like it...anyway, will this do?" I brandished my knife.

He held his hand out and I handed it to him. He looked over it, nodding. "I had one of these once. Then I got a bit of an upgrade." He tossed it back and I looked over it.

He pulled out his knife and handed it over. I looked over it. "An SOG seal pup elite. One of the best knives out there to have."

I lined my finger around the black blade lightly. "It's quite a beauty."

He nodded, taking it back from me. "Anti has good taste admittedly," he commented.

I raised an eyebrow. "Anti got you that?"

He placed it back in the holster. "Yup. One year, Mark and his brother wanted to do a 'Secret Santa' or whatever and, since I couldn't refuse, we got into it. I had gotten Anti and he had gotten me. We tried to get each other some useful gifts so I gave him an US Marine Corp tactical knife and he got me this." He chuckled mildly. "You should've seen the way his face lit up after receiving it!"

I smiled softly at this. He seemed to think very fondly of Anti…

I chuckled some and he offered a raised eyebrow. "What?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it just seems that you two are close is all."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever. Just like you and Wilford aye?"

My cheeks heated and I tried to laugh it off. "Haha, wh-what do you mean by that?"

He shrugged it off. "Oh-nothing at all." He went onto the course but I had a feeling he knew something. Just how much he knew though was the question.

He got in front of me. "Alright, get in position."

I got into position, bending my legs some and holding my knife out.

He went around me and studied me. "Yeah, you don't use this too often do you?"

I chuckled mildly. "Is it that bad?"

He nodded as he rounded back to me. "Yeah. You look like someone trying to mimic something they saw in a movie which isn't always all that accurate. Stand up."

I stood up straighter and watched him. He held out his hand and I handed him my knife. "Now, because your blade is a little shorter than others, you have a lot less to actually go by, understand? So it's going to be difficult to make anything lasting unless you're aiming correctly. Which is not always something people have control of, understand?" I nodded, watching him as he got into position. "Depending on where you are relative to the guy, you can either get him from behind and stab him in the neck or even try to get to a vital organ in the back thigh. But if you're attacking with this….it'll be a little difficult-especially if they aren't wearing shorts or something. You'd have to be accurate-" He quickly made two quick jabs in the air. "And hit them hard." He handed me back the knife. "But you don't always get to use the knife. It's kind of for the more heavier blows to throw them off. If they see you waving around the knife and all like you know what the hell you're doing, then they won't pay attention to what you're actually doing-"

He quickly grabbed out his knife and twirled it in his hand some before coming closer to me swiftly and aiming the knife off to one side as he punched with the other. He never made contact though as it was only a demonstration.

He backed away. "Alright: show me how you'd come at me."

I nodded and ran at him, raising my knife. As I did this, he smirked and grabbed my wrist before it had any time to strike and moved his other hand holding the knife to my gut. Then, he moved it away and pushed me back. "Try again."

I growled but nodded, going at him again.

I dashed forward this time around, making a move with my left hand which he blocked and then coming in with the blade which he swiftly blocked. I paused and as I did this, he rolled his eyes. "Come on-no one in their right mind would let you have time to think!"

He grabbed my wrist and brought it around till it was wrapped behind me and kicked in my legs, knocking me onto to my knees and I could feel his knife on my neck. "Stab-dead." He let me go and I got myself up. "Come on! Show me you were worth keeping on our team!"

*Wilford's POV*

I listened to the sound of quick movement down below with some interest, hoping at some point he'd bring it up. But this was just like Dark: he never tries to give away his intentions directly. In fact-he'll delay it for as long as he can till it comes to that point.

But I was also kind of worried. I mean, learning that your whole life may have been just made up of lies and such could really bring one down-especially if she even chooses to believe that even is the truth!

...I just hope she doesn't think we're part of this-

I heard a few loud knocks and Google went to go and answer it. "Oh, he-hello there Anti," Google greeted.

"Hey! There's my favorite android!"

"...I'm the only a-android you know."

"Right, right! Anyway…" I assumed he walked in as I saw him entering the living room. "Hey Willy!"

I raised an eyebrow. "No name calling today?"

He shook his head, grinning. "Nope! I'm a bit too happy today and nothing's gonna be bringing me down!" He came over and hopped onto the couch. He looked around. "Where's Dark and your girlfriend?"

My cheeks heated up at the last part. "M-My what?"

He laughed. "Ha! I knew you had a liking to her!"

Google rolled his eyes as he sat down in a chair off to the side. "Th-This isn't really a-all that new information, Anti."

He snickered. "Yeah, I know. I just gotta mess with him a little." I rolled my eyes as he looked over to me. "Soooo, have you two done 'it?'"

I blinked and was about to ask when it suddenly occurred to me what he meant. "No! W-We haven't d-done anything l-like that!"

"...They ki-kissed," Google muttered as he began typing away on his virtual computer.

I looked at him with a 'Really?!' face as Anti just laughed. "Oh-Oh really now? Maaaan, you must've had some pretty big balls to do that! And that was in what, 30 chapters or something?"

"What?"

He snickered, shaking his head. "Nothing for your pretty little head to worry about~" He looked around. "But seriously, where are they?"

"Training downstairs," Google commented, looking over his screen. "How come?"

He huffed some seeming slightly disappointed. "Well, I had some info about a guy who you all could interview. He's easier to trap than that Kevin guy so it shouldn't be too much of a problem."

I nodded. "Well...maybe you could just tell us then? We could tell Dark later but she really needs this training."

He raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

"H-He's going to t-tell her about wh-what we found," Google answered.

Anti nodded, understanding. "Alrighty then, listen up!"

Anti then began to fill us in on this guy, telling us about his location and constantly saying how 'weak' he was. This was only a little strange but I mean, it's Anti. He likes to pick on the weak...and the strong...but mostly the weak.

As he filled us in, I heard more clashing and grunts down below, along with laughter. I smiled to myself. ' _Must be having fun…'_

*Lily's POV*

I grunted as I blocked another hit from him and he laughed as I slashed at him. "Getting better but still have a lot to learn!" He kicked forward into my stomach and I flew back.

I growled as I got up again, trying to find a way past him. But as I did this, he dashed at me and pushed me down to the ground, about to mount me but I quickly rolled to the side and kicked him down. He laughed some and got up. "Reacting! That's what you need more of!"

Before my mind could attempt to bring me back, he got close to me and we were blocking and punching at each other in a very fast pace before we bounced off of each other.

"Ha ha!" he laughed, coming back at me again.

After a while we found ourselves moving almost in sync-acting and reacting to each other's moves, all the while Dark and I giving off comments here and there to throw the other off.

"Only petty boys-" I blocked him "-need to dress up daily!"

"Says the one-" he blocked me "-that is struggling to get a wound in one!"

"Because you're too fast!"

"Or is it because you're too slow?"

He smirked as I went at him at a faster pace.

"I bet you if Anti was here-" I slashed forward and he bent backwards "-he would've taken me down again ages ago!"

He squinted his eyes and growled. "Well, that's because I'm going easy on you!"

I laughed. "Then don-" I felt his fist make contact with my chest and I flew back. I held my chest as I saw him glare down at me. ' _Ok, that hurt...but I'm not going down that easily!'_ I smirked and got up, laughing. "Oh look at the cajones on this boy here!"

He rolled his eyes, unamused. "Quoting Warfstache won't get you anywhere." Before I could respond, he dashed over to me again.

We went at this more fiercely now, not really caring if we left a mark or cut at each other as it was all for practice.

Then the comments returned.

"Seems like someone-" I blocked him and kicked him away "-got a little antsy when I brought up their boyfriend!"

He glared at me and dashed at me, I barely managing to block him. "You have the wrong idea. Unlike you and Wilford, we're just like brothers!"

At Wilford's name, I was brought back to yesterday and I saw the way he was gazing down at me, wanting me, and as he came down I-

I felt the blade of his knife at my neck and I froze. He just chuckled and pulled away. "Got a little distracted there Lily-was it something I said~?"

I shook my head and got ready again. "Not at all."

We got into it again as I tried to push that thought away. This was not the time.

But then, Dark commented, "It's a weird _feeling,_ isn't it?"

I was confused and asked, "What is?"

He got up close to me and gazed into my eyes with a smirk. "Being in love~"

I felt my cheeks light up at this but I quickly pushed him away and laughed. "In love? With who?"

He hummed to himself. "Oh, no one in particular...maybe just...Wilford Warfstache?"

I tried to laugh it off. "Y-You think what? No! It's not what you think-"

"So you just let anyone kiss you like that?" he asked, smirking as my face heated up more. Dammit!

I shook my head and went at him much more. "I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about!" each break equaling another slash.

He laughed and pushed me off, commenting, "Awe, is someone a little embarrassed?"

I growled and pounced on him. "No- _you_ are reading into this all wrong!"

He laughed and blocked me with ease. "Why are you trying to lie to yourself? It isn't all that healthy y'know-" He punched my gut and got me off of him.

I got up. "Why do you think I'm lying? I know me best!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, but when it comes to you and having feelings for _anyone_ , you immediately want to push it in another direction!" He came at me and I barely managed to block as he came closer. "What's so bad about having feelings? Wants? Desires? It's-" he grabbed the collar of my shirt "-what-" he kicked in my legs "-makes-" he got me on the ground "-you-" he pinned up my wrists above me "-human!"

We both breathed, trying to catch our breaths. But he didn't let his gaze drop. "You're not different from us, Lily," he muttered.

I stared at him. "And what makes you think that?"

He chuckled darkly. "Besides how you react whenever Wilford is around?" My cheeks lit up softly and he chuckled once more. "Or when you even hear his name~?"

I rolled my eyes at this comment. He didn't have to bring it up!

He paused for a moment. "Well...it's because the little problem you think you have...doesn't exist."

I raised an eyebrow at this. "Little problem?"

He tapped his forehead. "Something with that brain of yours?"

I blinked. "Who told you-"

"The only one you've told of course," he interrupted. "But that's not the point. Your little deformation doesn't exist."

I blinked at him, then began laughing. "Oh Dark, that's a good one!" I laughed some more and then realized...he wasn't laughing.

"I'm telling the truth. Google checked your system a while back and would've commented had he found something wrong but, nothing was. You're acting like you are of your own will."

I felt myself be brought back into the doctor's office and I saw the images. "B-But the images-"

"Could've been altered or someone else's. But they weren't yours," he answered calmly, beginning to sit up.

I saw the face of the doctor again. M-Maybe he wasn't sad about the deformity but, rather...of lying?

The image then seemed to crack before breaking into pieces and I sat up, staring blankly at my hands. "...Then...Then that means…" I couldn't say it.

No...I wouldn't say it. Saying it was believing it...but…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. "You alright?" Dark asked.

I nodded some and sighed. "I...I don't know how to feel about this…" I shook my head. "I don't get it though. Why would I barely begin having these sort of reactions if this whole time I've just been feeling like I was an outcast?!"

He paused in thought. "...I have a theory...but can't support it yet…"

I looked to him. "A theory?"

He nodded and as he was about to comment, Anti came downstairs. "Hey ye bastards, how are ya?" We both looked up to him, our faces really not showing much. "Geez, did someone just die or something? It reeks of feelings in here!"

I shook my head. "No...just new information was gained. That's all." I got up and offered a hand to Dark.

Dark got up and patted off his clothing, Anti commenting, "Ah, so you told her. Well, just think of it like this lass-" He took out one of his blades and studied it, showing off one side. "Before, only one path was clear, but now-" he flipped it to the other side "-the other side has been found and now you have a full blade to work with. And be grateful cause you're going to need it~" He winked and I squinted my eyes at him, annoyed some.

Dark chuckled some before asking, "Alright Anti you sack of rotten potatoes, what do you want?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted to say hi before I left! I gave the others some info about a new guy you all can capture-a real easy one too! Maybe he'll be able to help solve the rest of the puzzle, y'know?" He smirked some before waving and turning on his heel. "See ya Dark! See ya Pinky's girlfriend!"

I glared at Anti from behind. Gah he was so annoying! Sometimes I just wanted to choke him-scratch that. I always wanted to do that.

Dark chuckled and bent close to my ear. "His ending comments are usually there to throw people off but just focus on the main message he had. Don't think of it as a problem added but rather as something that could be used to your advantage. Feelings don't always cause one to be bad at what they do y'know~" He began walking and paused. "It certainly helps Wilford at least." Then, he continued going up the stairs till I was alone.

' _...'_ Eventually, I followed him up. Might as well see what kind of person we're after this time around.

 _ **A.N. If anyone's curious...I can see the floor of my room again...Progress is progress, no matter how small CX**_


	37. Chapter 32

*Wilford's POV*

Dark and I entered the park where we'd find the man. It should be easy enough to extract him as he wasn't really in all that much of a public area. Not many people were really there as most kids still had school and few adults would really come by.

Dark and I checked the image again. He had shaggy blonde hair and light skin-a pair of bright green eyes that seemed to have a small flare behind them.

I felt Dark pat my shoulder and nod his head in a direction. I looked over and saw the man of the hour: A Mr. Howard Flats. He was just there reading a book it seemed, not really paying attention to much. He was even quite a bit away from the park itself too...it seemed a little too easy though…

"Do you think you can tranq him from behind?" Dark muttered.

I nodded, getting my gun ready. Dark moved forward and I walked around the way.

I waited till Dark was about to pass the man and as he did, I shot and the tranq hit him on the neck. He was going to shout but Dark had gotten close to him and covered his mouth till he fell limp.

I soon went over, checking to see if anyone noticed but no one moved from their previous positions...they kind of looked like they were wearing the same clothes now that I-

Dark punched my shoulder lightly and we got moving with him between us. Eventually, we get him into a car and drive off to the location we had sealed off for our 'special interview.'

*Time skip!*

Google lined up a shocking device next to Howard's neck and turned it on, earning a yelp from him as he woke up.

He was wide eyed and was looking around. "Wh-What-where-who-"

I held up a hand to him. "Now now, calm down sonny boy. We'll let you be _after_ you tell us what you know~"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Wh-What I know? B-But that's so minimal-I barely even landed the job because I dropped out of college, how could I-"

"We're not talking about your smarts kid," Dark growled, annoyed. Dark took out a picture of Lily-wait-

I looked at Dark. "When did you-"

"Don't ask." He put it in front of him. "Do you know her?"

He blinked and shook his head. "N-No, sorry. Is she missing or something? I can't really help-"

"Does the na-ame 'Lily Mason' mean a-anything to you?" Google asked calmly, gazing at him.

I saw the man's face pause. Then, he began laughing. "Oh...Oh! You're _those_ people!" He began to laugh more hysterically as we just glanced at each other, confused. He then nodded. "Yeah I know her. But you're not gonna be getting anything out of me now that I know who you are!"

I saw Dark smirk out of the corner of my eye as he brought out a few of his toys. "We'll just have to see about that~"

*Lily's POV*

I sat in the living room waiting for updates on what was happening. I was to send them something every 30-45 minutes to make sure the watch was still working. For some reason, something must have abrupted the signal last time but they're not really sure what.

But it helped me feel a little bit better about everything.

I got a message from Wilford.

 _[Anti was right-he knows something. He's being a stickler though so, we might be a while.]_

I nodded and responded, _[Alright-everything is still ok over here.]_

He responded: _[Good :)]_

I stared at the last part, confused. I text back: _[What's with the colon and parentheses? Is it code?]_

He responded soon later. _[What? No, it's just a smiley face! Turn it horizontally!]_

I raised an eyebrow and turned my arm weirdly. Then I saw it. _[Oh, got it!]_

 _[I got to go but I'll show you many more faces when we get home! For now, try solving this one!: X'D]_

I stared at it intensely for a little while before giving up. No one's faces make an X-not even horizontally!...

I went to the bathroom to double check. Yep. None of the ways a person's face can go would make an X!...maybe if I make an X with my arms?

As I was about to try this, I heard my watch ringing. But...it wasn't Dark, Google, or Wilford. It was...Anti…

I answered it hesitantly. "Hello?"

I heard him coughing. "L-Lily? Oh thank god you answered!" He coughed again.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Anti, are you ok?"

"Y-Yeah, never better! Just have a few added scars to add now-" he wheezed out a laugh.

"Anti, what-"

"Listen. I-I was wrong. My resources just tried t-to kill me!" He coughed again hoarsely. "Y-You need to kill Howard! He-" he coughed "-He has a bomb on him! Th-They are planning to kill off the brothers! P-Please, he-" Suddenly, the line went dead. I looked at my connection and saw there were suddenly no bars. ' _No no no no no!'_

I quickly grabbed Mark's keys and went out to his car, starting it up before tracking their location. I kept trying to get my watch to work but it wasn't wanting to! My calls kept saying they were failed along with my messages!

' _Come on come on come on!'_

I can't lose them. Not like this.

Not whenever I haven't told them I'm sorry.

Not whenever I haven't told Wilford how I really feel.

I swerved onto the freeway and pounded the gas.

*Anti's POV*

I chuckled as I saw she was now in motion. Ah what strings could be pulled in the name of 'love!' We have our little killer here who is not really sure of herself but has gotten herself to believe she _cares_ for these people!

These people who are nothing but another problem standing in _my_ way!

I chuckled as I rounded the corner of the place, watching to see when she'd pull up. I knew I didn't even have to hide either-she'd be too distracted in trying to save her 'precious Wilford' that she'll just run right past me!

And then, as her partners stare in horror at what she's just done to their only lead, she'll take off and I'll be the one to collect~

I laughed a bit before leaning against the brick wall.

This will be _fun._

*Wilford's POV*

The man was now laughing and crying hysterically as blood flowed from different places.

Dark's eye twitched, annoyed. "They usually break at this point-what the hell is wrong with him?" Dark growled.

I shrugged and pulled out a pill. "Guess it's my turn~" I walked up to him casually and forced open his jaw. Then, I flicked the little pill in and clamped his mouth shut around it. He tried to spit it out but there was no point-the pill usually began dissolving as soon as it made any sort of contact.

Eventually he stopped struggling and looked like he was struggling to keep his head. "Ahhh~" he groaned. "Wh-What did you-"

"It's called a Warfy sonny," I commented, smirking at his confused expression. "Basically it bends your mind in a way that throws one off and may have them more prone to…'slip things out' if you know what I mean~"

I chuckled as I saw his face turn to that of horror. Then I nodded to Google and Google began conducting a thorough interview of him. He asked some simple things at first, trying to get his brain to respond with some truthful answers before diving for...others.

Google walked back and forth in front of him some. "So; wha-at do you know abou-out Lily?"

He chuckled. "You mean that pretty lady in the picture?"

My hands clenched up but Dark touched my shoulder warningly.

"Neeeever met her!" the guy laughed out.

"But do you-ou know her?" Google asked calmly, not quite as annoyed as I was.

He nodded. "Everyone does! Well, at least, the ones that matter!" He laughed again.

Google raised an eyebrow. "The ones that matter?"

The guy snickered and looked up to him. "Yeah-I'm aware of the Mason project. What of it?"

We all looked at each other, raising an eyebrow. ' _The Mason project?'_

"What does this 'project' entail?" I asked curiously.

He shrugged. "As far as I know? Just some baby that was supposed to grow up and lead some group of assassins-make the competition a little easier to knock back if ya know what I mean~" he commented, chuckling.

I paused at this for a while as Dark broke in. "Taking out competition-you mean going head to head with some of the larger companies and-"

Howard began laughing again. "No! Not just large! If that were the case, then we would miss out on those smaller, more insignificant ones!"

I blinked as he continued laughing. ' _All of the companies?'_

He chuckled then. "Lily was supposed to be our little killer. Her first kill for us should've been you, Warfstache." I felt his eyes on me and I looked over to him and held my gaze.

"What do you-"

"If she kills for us, then she'll-"

"PEW!"

Suddenly, a bullet rang and Howard was shot right in the head. I blinked and looking around, trying to find a source but only finding at the door was… "Lily?"

She breathed some and then ran over to me, hugging me. "Oh thank god…" she muttered as though there was a large weight lifted from her shoulders.

I blink and hug her back. "Lily, wh-why did you do that?"

She held me closer. "I-I didn't want any of you h-"

I felt her being torn from me by Dark. "Lily! What the hell?" he yelled angrily. "He was just about to give us more info!"

She shook his head. "H-He was planning on blowing you all up!"

"A-And you couldn't j-just text or call?" Google asked.

She shook her head. "N-No, the connection, it was-..." She looked down at her watch. "B-But-"

As she was trying to figure it out with Google, Dark and I began to look over the man but found no bombs strapped to him.

"She's lost it," Dark muttered, glancing over to her as she argued about the equipment.

I shook my head. "No, something must have told her to come and do this-she wouldn't-"

"What if she didn't want us to know something?" Dark asked.

I blinked at him. "Dark, what are you-"

He turned to me. "What if she's already working for them?!"

I shook my head. "No, Dark, that wouldn't-"

"Anytime she's been involved it always seems like a point where we're about to find out some crucial information and then she ruins it!" He begins walking towards her and I follow after him.

"Dark don'-"

"Lily." She looked over to him, her face showing...I...I can't even read it anymore. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

She looked down. "Anti told me his info was wrong. He called me after he was hurt."

Dark raised an eyebrow. "Anti?"

She nodded. "Just try calling him! You'll see!"

I called him. "RIIIIIING...RIIIIING...RIIIIING...RII-"

"Yello!" Anti answered cheerfully. Lily's face paled some.

Dark glared at her before asking, "Hey Anti, you good?"

"Never better! Why?"

"Just...Just checking…"

"Have you hoes gotten through with Howard yet?"

Dark looks over to the bleeding Howard. "...I'll get back to you on that. See you."

I hung up the phone and we all turned to her. She was shaking her head. "N-No, I had just gotten a call from him!"

I raised up my hands and stepped closer to her. "Lily, Lily it's fine. Just tell us the real reason you came here."

She backed away. "Th-That's the real reason. I swear! Wilford, please!"

She stared at me, her eyes begging for me to believe her. And I wanted to!...I just…

*Lily's POV*

I saw Wilford's eyes begin to look down. So...he didn't believe me either, huh?

I felt like I had a gash on my chest as I backed away from them, Dark beginning to give me more of a glare.

As he walked up to Wilford, he barked, "Get out. Now."

I felt pain run through me as I removed the watch and threw it on the ground along with Mark's keys. Then, I ran out of there.

I ran. I wanted to get away. How could I have been so stupid? They ask for my trust and I gave it to them but when it came to this, they-"MMF?!"

I was suddenly pulled by force into an alley and as this person held me, they drove a needle into my neck and I could feel them pressing onto the end of it. Immediately, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker.

As this happened, I heard the man chuckling...but...I recognized it. "Heya lass~ Time to sleep…"

' _Shit.'_

As my eyes were closing, I could hear my name being called in the distance but I couldn't answer. And, like a light-I was out.

*Wilford's POV*

As Dark tried to pull me close to him, I pushed him off. "No."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "No wha-"

"I REFUSE TO BELIEVE SHE'S ON THEIR SIDE!" Then, I dashed out of there after her.

How could I have done that? Make her believe that I didn't trust her?! I trusted her! I trusted her!

"LILY! LILY!" I felt tears fill my eyes as I passed by the many alleyways. "LILYYYYYY!"


	38. Chapter 33

*Time Skip!*

*Wilford's POV*

I don't remember how we made it home that night. I know Dark and Google chased after me and Google had to neutralize me but...After that, everything seemed...foggy.

I couldn't find her. Somehow she had managed to get away and...without her watch, we couldn't find her. Dark and Google still didn't believe her but Mark had hope...but...he always had hope.

I sighed as I stared up at the ceiling. I couldn't get my mind off of her…

It didn't matter what the others thought.

It didn't matter that she may be a spy or something.

I _love_ her. And with that love comes trust…

I just wish I wasn't such an idiot to make her think otherwise.

If she wants me to trust her...then fuck it I will!

I closed my eyes and saw her head was turned away as I reached for her, tears in my eyes. ' _Just please...give me another chance.'_

I paused for a moment and looked to the side where the Warfies were. I got up and grabbed the bag. ' _...or at least make me forget.'_

*Lily's POV*

I took a quick intake of breath as I looked around. I tried to move but found I was tied up to a chair. ' _Fuck!'_

I looked around again and found myself to be in a room with a large screen taking up a wall with smaller screens on both sides of it. No one else was in that room with me as far as I could see.

Suddenly, the screens began to turn on and eventually, a black silhouette of a man appeared. "Hello? Can you hear me?"

I nod hesitantly, messing around with my bonds still.

He chuckled. "No need to struggle Ms. Mason! We don't plan to hurt you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. His voice sounded...familiar. "Who are you?"

He chuckled. "You don't recognize me yet my dear? That's fine. I guess you've been somewhat weakened by your little 'introduction' to feelings."

He snapped his fingers and I saw the same man that we had gone after a couple of weeks ago: Kevin.

He smirked as my face contorted. "Hello again~"

I tried to move again. "Why am I here?!"

He laughed. "I told you already-we need you. And since you're our little 'project,' we sort of...own you."

I blinked. "Your little...what?"

He laughed. "Oh-I guess your little friends didn't get that much info! But yes-you were our little Lily Mason. The child who would grow up to become the _best_ assassin out there."

I shook my head, not believing it. "No! That isn't right, I would've-"

"Stop before you tire out the readers," he interrupted, yawning. "Look-believe me if you want but I have a little…'guest' I guess we'll call him to explain everything. I have other business I need to attend to."

"Guest? Wh-"

"Hello Lily."

I froze at the sound of that voice. The voice that I haven't heard since I was 5. The voice that made me want to hide. The voice that never seemed to give two shits about anyone or anything. The voice-

I saw someone in my peripheral vision make their way in front of me. That man who was supposed to die, along with those pair of eyes, stood in front of me. That man was...my father.

"Awwwwe, what a nice family reunion!" Kevin chuckled darkly. "Anyway, gotta go! Ciao!" The call ended and it was just me and my father.

He went to the side and grabbed a chair, dragging it back over and sitting in front of me.

We stared at each other before he chuckled. "What? Not happy to see your old man?"

I kept my stare, not wishing to speak. Something about this man always seemed to take the words out of my mouth.

He chuckled again. "Well, that's fine. To be quite honest...I'm not ecstatic about needing to talk to you either." He dropped his carefree tone and looked at me seriously. "If the boss hadn't told me I needed to tell you about everything then I wouldn't be here. I couldn't care less what happened to you after I was taken off of the project."

When he saw I didn't even blink, he groaned. "The faster I get this done, the faster I can get away from you, killer."

Before I could even ask what he meant, he started.

"So, I think we should probably start from the beginning.

"You were an idea at first. An idea that soon developed into a full idea was to create the 'perfect' assassin by taking away one factor: its emotions." He got up and began walking around.

"Every assassin has their faults of course, big or small. But it seemed that whenever it came to morals or anything, the assassin would be hesitant and fuck everything up. Every great assassin we've had has done this…" He looks over to me. "Except you. You were the exception because you didn't care."

He kept walking. "I'm sure you remember your life in the basement, correct?" I nodded. "Aaaand during that whole time, you only interacted with me and...your mother," he muttered, shaking his head. "She was an idiot." He sighed and continued. "Anyway; you weren't given all that much affection besides the bare minimum as we couldn't have you feeling sorry for anyone-even your own parents! And we trained you to be always thinking; always being apart from...everyone! It wasn't till your damn mother went awol that the whole ordeal fell apart and we were nearly caught!...but then, phase two of the plan started. A little early but...still.

"Exposure. Exposure to the outside world...well...a fabricated one at least." He chuckled darkly to himself as if it was some joke. "From the place where you laid your head to the school you attended we kept control of your environment. We made sure you felt pushed away till you began to do it yourself! That doctor's visit also helped to instill how you were 'different.'"

I remembered the doctor. ' _...They probably threatened to kill him or hurt his family if he agreed to that...'_

He kept talking. "And we didn't stop there. No no, we watched you throughout college too and saw how you were. We saw how you felt as though you were just drifting because nothing ever interested you and that's when we started on phase 3: Becoming a killer."

I shook my head and as I was about to refute, he claimed, "Out of anything you could've done on that fateful day, you took it into your own hands knowing the dangers of it. You could've called the cops. You could've informed a professor. You could've even trapped him but no. Something drew you to go all the way. Something drew you to _want_ to kill him." He turned to me. "It was your destiny calling you sweetheart. Why do you think it was so easy to take him out?"

I stayed quiet as he continued. "You reacted like others would and tried to think of a logical job but...after our buddy came in and pointed you in the right direction, you were set!

"Good. Bad. It was all the same to you. Just people walking around until their inevitable deaths. And _that's_ what we needed.

"'Why' you may ask?" He hummed to himself as he tapped his finger to his lips, thinking. "Why oh why would we put in so much effort just for an assassin who only does as it's told?" He turned on his heel. "Simple: it's business."

I stared at him blankly. ' _Business?'_

He chuckled and motioned to the building around us. "All of this was gained by our business becoming bigger and bigger! More products to sell, more income running in, more smaller businesses shutting down! And the more we produce, the higher we pull through the ranks! Soon every product in the world will have that K & C symbol!"

I furrowed my eyebrows at this. ' _That's...that's it? Then…'_ "Why the hell do you need me for?"

He turned to me and smirked. He chuckled darkly as he came closer to me. "So the lady does have a voice! Very well. To put it simply:-" he bent down in front of me. "You are...a product! Or maybe an asset if you will."

"...What?"

He turned around. "We created you. We've set you going on a certain path for many, many years! From paying kids and civilians to act like you didn't exist to even the way you were addressed! You've been raised to be our little killer. Our little killer who would go and kill off anyone we asked to such as business leaders. Maybe even take out government officials who dared to try and stop our monopoly!"

I raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think that I'll follow orders from _you_?"

He chuckled and shrugged. "I'm not the one to answer that. That is for Kevin to answer-I've already wasted my time here." He looked behind me. "Alexa! Come here!"

I heard footsteps approaching. "How may I he-help?"

' _...Did she just glitch like Google?'_

"I'm done. Feed her." Without another word, he took off.

A couple of minutes pass and a woman figure walked up in front of me with some food on a tray. Her face seemed unamused as she said, "Here's y-your food."

I stared at the food before looking up at her. "I'm kind of, y'know, tied up here."

She rolled her eyes and picked up the fork with some food. "Open."

"N-MMF!" She suddenly shoved the fork into my mouth and I felt parts of my lips get scratched up. "Fuck!" I seethed as she pulled it out.

"When I say to open, y-you open. G-Got it?" she asked, her blue eyes turning to something like a dark purple.

I nodded. If she was anything like Google...I better listen.

But still...what the hell could that man have to say that'll convince me to be with them?

*2 days later*

*Wilford's POV*

I stumbled into a random room, laughing my ass off with another woman following me into the bedroom. She's giggling too, smiling as her drunken face watched my own.

"Your brothers are funny Wil-Wilford!" she hiccuped.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, they'll be like that!" I pulled her close to me and felt our lips connect, the whole time just laughing. I pulled away from her and patted her head, saying, "And please-call me Wil."

She giggled, nodding. "Ok Wil!"

I smirked and pushed her onto the bed, following her as she began to take off her clothes. I laughed as I helped her and as I was about to reach over to the bedside table...I saw a stuffed animal.

Not just any old stuffed animal.

... _Her_ stuffed animal.

"Wil? What's wrong?"

I sat up and turned away from her as I grabbed the toy. "...You should go," I muttered.

She paused for a moment before gathering up her clothes and taking her leave, huffing as she slammed the door closed behind her.

I sighed and gently rubbed the small things head. "What did she call you again?" I muttered softly, looking at it to give me an answer. "...Tiger, right?" I nodded to myself.

I shook my head. "I'm sorry that you almost saw that…" I sighed. "I am a fucking bastard aren't I? I haven't even tried to go out there to find her." I slapped myself as hard as my body would let me. "I'M AN IDIOT!"

Then...there was a small knock on the door. "Wilford? Can I come in?"

I didn't look up as I said, "Yeah, come in."

In came Mark and he sat down on the bed next to me. "I'm guessing things didn't turn out well?"

I shook my head, still gazing into the little toy's beady eyes.

"...Is that Lily's?" I nodded. "May I see?" I handed it to him and closed my eyes. "Awe, it's so cute! I never took her to like small things like this!"

I nodded. "I had found it and since she liked it, I gave it to her. It was a gift for...joining our team." I sighed and held my head. "I'm such an idiot Mark."

"No, you're not-"

"I JUST BROUGHT ANOTHER WOMAN HOME AFTER TWO DAYS MARK! TWO DAYS!" I paused and turned to him. "Slap me."

"What?"

"Slap me! Tell me I'm an idiot! Tell me I'll get what I deserve if something-"

"Whoa whoa whoa there, I'm not going to do that to you!"

I held him by the shoulders and shook him. "Please Mark, I need it, I need to know that I messed up!I need to know how much of an idiot I'm being! I NEED TO KNOW THAT-"

I felt pain against my left cheek and soon after I felt myself being pulled into his arms. "...I didn't want to do that Wilford," he muttered as we stayed in that position. "I know you did wrong but you can't go around saying that it's your fault. Lily just...y'know…"

I paused. "...So you think she lied too?"

He sighed. "I...I don't know what to think. I just don't understand why she would say that and risk everything for it." He held me closer. "...I know you want her to be with you but...if she's on the other side, it can't be-"

"She's not with them!" I paused and sighed, muttering it. "She's not…"

Mark nodded and pulled away. "Alright. If you say she's not then...she's not, ok?"

I nodded. "Th-Thank you for believing me." I held my head. "I just wish I didn't hesitate."

He nodded. "It happens to the best of us Wilford. We're not perfect. We're just...human."

I sighed. "I know...I just...I want her back. I would do anything just to have her back."

He rubbed my back gently. "I know Wilford...I know."


	39. Chapter 34

*Lily's POV*

A couple of days had passed and my relation with Alexa had not gotten any smoother. She wasn't anything like Google. At least, in the way he tries to act human.

She's always to the point, doesn't stay long when it's not needed, and understands her place in this whole ordeal. Which is?

"Primary object-jective is to follow and comple-ete orders as given. Secondary objective is to neu-neutralize any threa-eats posed to the company."

So, unlike Google, she doesn't give a shit what she's viewed as and doesn't try to be like humans anyway. Besides, in her words, she sees us as weak through our things like emotions and whatever sins we choose to partake in. She even thinks the whole project with myself was just led by greed itself. But she just follows orders since it's in her programming.

Well, today she came in again but it wasn't to feed me or anything. Rather, she was assigned to-

"Give you i-information concerning y-your little 'project,'" she commented sarcastically, pulling up a screen with a file that read: ' _Lily Mason.'_

I looked to her skeptically. "Why-"

"I'm was not given a-a why y-you incompetent girl," she commented, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me when you wa-ant to skip through things and I will, got it?"

I sighed but nodded, beginning to look through it.

' _I guess if it's an option I should be at least somewhat informed…'_

Most of the information in the file was just confirming a lot of what the old man said. Why the project started, what was to be entailed throughout my development, etc.

My eyes fell upon the first picture.

' _The beginning to a beautiful operation.'_

On the picture were two adults and a baby. The two adults were my parents and the baby...was me.

I zoomed in on the face curiously. I was asleep at the time it seemed, probably fresh from the hospital. I was a small baby with little tufts of hair. I chuckled lightly at how normal I truly looked. How...similar I looked to other babies…

"Are y-you done yet?"

I observed it for a while longer before nodding.

Eventually, I fell upon information on the two parents.

 _Melissa Warren, age 26. Occupation: Mother of child_. It showed some info about her previous life along with how long she had been in the system. Just a couple of years apparently. In her picture, she looked completely fine. A bright smile on her face, her brown hair all down with a little curl towards the end. She looked...happy.

 _Adam Mason, age 28. Occupation: Father of child._ He had been working here for about four years. On his photo he wasn't smiling. He never smiled as long as I knew him so, why start now? Even off of his picture you could feel the hatred he held for the world.

' _Makes me wonder why they thought Melissa and him would go well together'_ I thought quietly to myself.

More info here and there and a lot of fieldnotes. Mostly they were by weeks but some went by months.

After scrolling for sometime, I got to the point where I turned five. I went a little slower here to observe some things.

One of the first things I found was a picture of a dude named Jason Ned. He looked familiar actually and I soon found out why: he was the guy they replaced my father with in the coffin. ' _Figures.'_

Going on, I found some info on _Gratam Mortem_. One of the caretakers was part of the organization. Apparently she was the one who was starting rumors around the area and what not. Oh, and that doctor? He and his family were killed after telling me about my little 'problem.' They had apparently told them they couldn't stand to hide it from the child and so, they needed to be put away...

Going on, I found there was always someone from the organization watching me, making sure my development was going well. It wasn't until college that this became slightly harder but only slightly as I eventually got onto the right track for them to follow. Hell, even the girls in my dorm were part of the organization.

Going on, they followed me more and more until I became my own thing. From there they didn't really need to watch me except for every once in a while and even helped me with some at first, making me think I did it…

I continued until I saw ' _Final Phase: Hire the Killer.'_

Could you guess who they hired me to kill? Yep. Wilford Warfstache, pink mustache and all. And by doing this, I would've been signing off my skills for them to use whenever they pleased and they wanted to make sure it wasn't easy. They also made sure it was someone they actually needed dead too but, why wasn't really on there.

And then...the file stops. Which made sense if they did end up losing-Alexa suddenly dinged and more was added. "File updated," she answered to my unasked question.

I nodded and continued...wait…

Throughout, there were pictures of many of my interactions with the guys. They...they knew where we were every second of the way… ' _But then...why? Why would they wait till now? What was the point-'_

I saw a picture of Wilford and I hugging each other...well, he was more hugging me and I was trying to get away. As I continued on, I saw there were multiple things such as when we'd sit outside, when we went out to the park, there were even some that were just in the house!

' _...Why...Why would they have this? How-'_

Alexa suddenly stopped producing the file and turned around. "Hey, why did you-"

"Good afternoon Lily."

I paused. I looked over onto the blank screen and saw a reflection of Kevin, just standing right behind me...grinning.

"I hope you don't mind me coming in...oh wait, you don't really have a choice to see me do you?" He chuckled softly and rounded around to the front. He gazed at me behind those glasses of his and I glared back at him. He chuckled again, commenting, "Ah, you still have those eyes, even after all of that...bullshit."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you-"

"Alexa, would you please put up the eyes I'm referring to?"

"Certainly." She went over to one side of the screens and used an HDMI adapter to begin displaying the images. They were images of me while I was...fighting. Fighting and shooting out victims from either far away or close...And more were popping up.

As my eyes scanned over them, I realized how...how blank my face seemed. How I never flinched or hesitated...How _normal_ I made killing seem…

Kevin ordered Alexa to zoom in on one. "These eyes you can not get anywhere else except for those who know their place in the world. Who know they are apart from everyone else…" He chuckled softly as he turned back to me. "You were always meant to be _our little killer._ "

I glared at him. "And what makes you think I'd follow you?"

He smirked. "Well...you don't have anything else to really lose at this point, do you?" He paced around in front of me slowly, making sure every heel-to-toe 'clack' resounded. "You don't have any family members that really care about you, your friends think you're a liar, and…" He looked over to me. "You don't have any direction. Without us, you are simply just a wandering soul. Do you understand that?"

He approached me quickly and before I could react, he picked up my chin harshly. "A person who is just wandering does not live long. Without purpose, without meaning, everything you do comes to failure. With no direction, with no purpose, you are truly alone."

I pulled my head away from him and spat in his face. "Don't touch me fucker," I barked.

He stood there for a moment and laughed before slapping me across the face and grabbing my head harshly. "I will grab you as I please. You belong to _me._ Got it?"

"Fuck you."

He sighed and threw my face back, making my chair tip back slightly. "You will learn to respect me. Especially since I'm the one that got you out of that sorry ass situation you got yourself in."

"I would've preferred to stay with them you asshole! They cared about me-"

He turned around to me. "If they cared about you then why did they let you go so easily? Huh? Why would they let someone else have a chance to grab you? Why wouldn't they _trust_ you?"

I shook my head, remembering hearing someone call out after me as Anti put me to sleep. "No, no they did! They're going to find me, I know it-"

"So then why does it seem like they've already moved on?"

I blinked at this. "What...what do you mean?"

He smirked and told Alexa to pull up the files that were put in today. One of the images presented had Dark and Google going to kill another target, their eyes not seeming remotely worried about anything else while doing this. "This is the third mission Dark and Google have gotten themselves into," he commented, chuckling.

He pulled up another image of Mark working on videos. "Mark is still creating as he's always been."

' _And...And Wilford? He's looking for me, right? H-He wouldn't-'_ He pulled up another image seeming to come from the window of _my_ bedroom and...there was another lady on the bed...stripped down to practically nothing...A-And on top of her was-was- "Aaaaand Wilford Warfstache is already hitting up on other women. I guess he didn't really love you!" He began laughing as I stared at the image, not believing my eyes. ' _That's...that's not real, r-right? That-That can't be real! He wouldn't, he-he...he….'_

...Would he? If he stopped caring...would he just go with whatever whore came up to him next and offered him a good time?

I don't want to believe it. I don't...I can't even see his face. I can't see anything except what I can only assume is one of his smiles...Why...why does my chest hurt? Why...why is this making me feel pain?

Why...Why? WHY?!

I felt his hand on my shoulder and I was brought back. "You don't need him, you know that, right?" He paused as he let those words sink in. "They used you. They knew your little weakness and used it to be the end of you. And then, when you got old they threw you away…But don't worry." He bent down in front of my face. "I always believe in giving second chances. I know you, Lily. And if you let me...I can make sure that you never have to feel hurt ever again."

I heard the doors open behind me but kept my eyes on him. I...I didn't know how to feel. I didn't know anything. I...I was just there.

"...Alexa, release her."

I felt the rope around my arms and legs be undone. Then, he held out a hand to me and I took it lightly, still feeling uneasy about all of this.

I heard someone struggling behind me as I saw his lips curve up. "Lily..I would like for you to kill Adam Mason. He hasn't really been the best associate and we need him to be…put down." He handed me a knife and I took it, studying it gently as I lined my fingers around its blade.

Before my thoughts could go to Dark, I turned around and saw my father bound in ropes and gagged with a towel, being held back by two men. He was struggling harshly with them and was yelling out through the gag, wanting to be freed.

I stared at him as I approached him softly, my feet not seeming to even connect with the floor as I made my way over. I stared over him as he struggled and looked up to me with anger in his eyes.

He somehow got his towel out and he commanded, "Don't you dare you piece of shit! I have been part of this company for 30 fucking years and if you do this, then-"

"Lily. Now."

Without another thought I raised my knife and stabbed him through the top of his head. He stopped talking and his mouth hung open, as if not believing what just happened. His eyes were still pinned to my own as he sat there, more awake than ever before...for now. As I removed the knife from his head, he came down and fell against the floor, twitching for a few moments before stopping, blood flowing down from his lifeless body. His eyes were now focused on nobody as he laid there, no longer able to help anyone-not even himself.

I heard Kevin chuckling in the background and his hand found my shoulder again. "Excellent….it's nice to have you on board Ms. Mason. I'll have more word on what your next course of action will be soon enough, alright? Go get some rest-Alexa will lead you to your room."

I nodded as I followed Alexa toward my room. When I got there, I felt myself reverting back to how I was. What was the point? All of the things Wilford told me, Dark told me, even Google-it was all bullshit. None of that was real. None of it…

I am...alone.

*Anti's POV*

I felt my phone vibrate as I watched the house. I groaned and looked at the caller before picking it up. "Hey boss, what's shakin?"

"Anti, it's time."

"Really? She's already in?"

"Yes. After a bit of convincing and those images you sent in I guess she was just knocked back to who she really is. Good work by the way."

I chuckled darkly. "Ah I was just the one taking pictures. But just remember your end of the deal and I'll make sure he gets over…" I watched as I saw Wilford near a computer and struggling to find information. "Alone."

I hung up the phone and laughed as the next phase of the plan began. I went up and knocked on the door.

' _Wilford's gonna get one hell of a role call!'_


	40. DARKSTACHE LIP SYNC!

HEY! YOU! YES-YOU!

COME LOOK AT OUR BABIES DOING A LIP SYNC!

watch?v=fdPAxzMnRPw

This took a whollllle lotta time to make so I hope y'all enjoy! ^^

(I know the link won't pop up so if you look up 'Take Me or Leave Me Lip Sync! Featuring Wilford Warfstache and Darkiplier' then it'll pop up! ^^ (or just look up Ezra Garza and I'm the one with 28 subscribers and a bun ^^)


	41. Chapter 35

*Wilford's POV*

Still no sign of her. The others have given up and Mark can't spend anymore time away from making videos without having a good excuse. I mean, he can't just tell his community, oh yeah, those egos I made up were actually my brothers and their friend, who is an assassin, is missing.

I understood that much.

Dark and Google on the other hand still didn't believe her. Google's trying to fix her watch of course to see if any of the phone calls she supposedly made were true but is taking his time with it, putting things like missions-...killings first.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I had been trying to look for any more info on the company but they kept everything behind lock and key. I chuckled to myself. This is why we just leave all the info finding to Google, he can dissect any page in seconds-

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

I looked over to the door quizzically. Who could be here?

Once again the knock came and I called, "Coming! Coming!"

The knocks came more frequently suddenly.

I growled and yelled, "I said I'm coming!" I finally reach the door and swing it open to see Anti there. Of course he'd knock on the door like that.

"Hey there Pinky! Man, it looks like you haven't slept in a week!"

I blinked boredly at him and asked, "What is it Anti? Dark nor Google are here and I doubt you need something with Mark."

He held his hands behind his back and tilted his head, pouting. "Awe, can't a friend just come by and say hello to his favorite man in suspenders?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is there something you need?"

He smirked. "Well, I think I can give you something _you_ need."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

He hummed some before commenting, "I think I may have located where your girlfriend Lily is~"

I blinked. "R-Really?" He nodded. "O-Oh my-then-then we have to go!" I quickly closed the door behind me and walked to the car.

"Woah woah woah I never said it was going to be that easy! Don't you want to wait for everyone?"

I shook my head. "They...they don't care...To be honest, I'm actually surprised you were still even looking."

"Of course I would! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help out?"

We got into the car and I took off, following Anti's directions. I didn't even question about where he got the information or anything, I just assumed that his sources were correct. I could've never seen what was coming next.

We pulled up next to the building we were at the other day and we went inside. Anti showed me the back way in that he had recently found and we went to an elevator...but...this elevator had less buttons. "See, the other elevator is for the normal guys but _this one_ actually leads to the higher floors. It's not really needed to go anywhere else! Otherwise, anyone could use it!" He snickered as he pressed a particular button.

As we went up, I asked, "D-Do you know if she's still alright?"

He shrugged. "My sources only told me where she is. I don't know if she's dead or alive or if she's barely making it. For all we know she can just be filled with maggots at this point and will be rotting away as we-"

"Anti." He looked over to me. "I-I would appreciate some hope right now…"

He snickered and punched me in the arm. "I'm just messing with you! I'm sure she's fine!"

Although he said this...I still felt like there _was_ something wrong. I just hoped we weren't too late.

We got off the elevator and immediately saw a bunch of people walking around the place. I was going to ask what we should do but instead was answered by a quick, "Come on!" by Anti, who just began walking.

Confused, I followed him closely, looking around. "Are you sure this is safe?"

He nodded. "Yep! It's just about to be quitting time for them so they don't really care to stick around and see what happens. They got lives of their own y'know!"

I nodded some and looked around. Again these people tended to follow some sort of dress code but...more so. Even the ladies were wearing something similar to the guys...It was really disturbing.

Eventually we went down this hallway where a few men were seen on the walls. "These are all of the 'bosses' of the organization that they've had! Pretty neat huh?"

As I walked with him, I noticed their timelines were fairly short. "Err...why are they not here very long?"

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe their face got too ugly!" He laughed and I merely chuckled beside him.

We kept going till we reached a particular room. For some reason there were no guards or anything really all this time. It was actually smooth sailing…

For an organization like this, could they really not have all that much security?

Anti bent down and began to pick open the doorknob, opening it with ease. He opened it slightly and gestured to it. "All yours~"

Without hesitating anymore, I ran in...but...there was just an empty chair. I looked around and called for her. "Lily? Lily, are you there? Li-"

I felt something large make contact with the back of my head and I was down for the count.

When I woke up again, I found myself in the same room but now _I_ was strapped down in the chair. "The hell?!"

I heard Anti laugh somewhere far off. "HAHAHAHA! You moron! Oh how naive can one be! I'm surprised you haven't been killed off yet!"

"Anti? Anti, what the hell is going on? Release me now!"

"Awe, is someone mad?" He came in front of me and grabbed my cheeks. "Is Pinky mad that he fell for a trap? Is he mad that he's probably going to die before seeing his girlfriend?"

"Shut up!" I pulled my face away from his hands. "How could you?! You were like a brother to us!"

"A brother without blood? Pleeeease." He laughed. "And besides, it's just-"

"Business." We looked over to see who finished the sentence. It was that Kevin guy, standing over on what looked to be a staircase.

He casually walked down as I continued to mess with the bonds. "Hello William-or should I call you Wilford? That is your real name, isn't it?"

"Where is Lily?" I growled, not wanting to waste time.

He laughed. "Lily is alive but I don't think she wants to see you right now. Especially not after your little 'affair.'"

I paused. "Affair? What do you-"

"That little lady you had in your place, you know, the drunk one?" Anti commented, grinning.

I blinked. "Sh-She wouldn't know about that! I-I haven't told anyone else about that-and even then, I didn't do anything to her! I swear!"

"Well Warfstache, that's not the story _this_ picture tells." Kevin took out a picture and I saw myself above the naked woman, smiling…

"How the fuck-"

"Whoa whoa there cowboy! Bring it down a notch or I'm gonna have to stuff a sock in ya mouth!" Anti called, laughing. "I'll tell ya-I took that picture."

I blinked. "Why in the hell-"

"He's not your friend Wilford. He's been a spy for us for the past few months," Kevin commented cooly.

"..." I looked over to Anti. "Why?"

He shrugged. "Like I said, it's just business. No hard feelings, right?" he asked, chuckling some.

"You bastard. When I get out of this, I am going to beat you to a pulp!"

"I'd like to see you try~"

As he snickered to himself, Kevin stepped away. "So, you're probably wondering what happens now, correct?" I glared at him. "Well, I'm still getting her ready for her 'official killing' so, you're just going to hang out around here for a while, ok? It was nice to meet you Warfstache but...I don't think we'll be seeing each other again. Ciao~"

He began to take off somewhere and Anti followed after him. "Hey! Hey let me go! You're not going to get away from this!" But they kept going, ignoring my shouts and not wasting time.

Soon, I was alone. I struggled with the bonds some more and growled. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck!"

' _I need to get out here!'_

I struggled with the bonds more and growled. But, of course, that wasn't working. Anti put on these ropes pretty tightly.

I huffed and tried to think. ' _Come on Wilford, think! Google once kept you for an entire hour telling you about how to escape these sort of things! Just think!'_

I racked my brain for anything, anything at all. There had to be something there besides all of technical wording-

Something clicked. ' _Ah ha!'_ I quickly checked the chair to confirm it was wood and then began to get to work.

I bent forward some, trying to get a firm grip on my toes, being careful not to go too far forward lest I messed everything up and end up on my front or side. Then, I threw myself backwards and landed on the back legs of the chair, breaking them off and falling the rest of the way down onto my hands. I grit my teeth and yelped out in pain before beginning to shake off the bonds. I'm coming Lily! I promise, I will save you!

*Anti's POV*

"Persistent, isn't he?" Kevin asked cooly, watching as Wilford managed to get out of his bonds.

I nod. "Sure but, that really isn't my problem. I'll just take what I asked for and leave."

Kevin looked over to me and laughed. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet. I said that he needs to be killed by Lily and she's not ready yet. So, I'm gonna need you to capture him again!"

My eye twitched. "What? That wasn't part of the deal-"

"It _also_ wasn't part of the deal to have him escape. Now, go."

As he turned and went away, I growled in frustration and turned around, going towards Wilford's direction. ' _That son of a gun, I swear if he fucks this up for me then I'll just kill his whole family! I'll make some Iplier stew out of their asses!'_

*Wilford's POV*

I hurried up the stairs after them and looked around to find myself in another hallway. I shook my head and began checking all of the rooms. One after the other the rooms were empty. Each empty one added more and more to my worry.

Where could they have put her?! What could she be thinking right now? Did she actually believe that woman and I did something?

I just hoped that she didn't as I proceeded to the next door but, I never made it.

I opened the door and immediately was kicked back into the door of the opposite wall, breaking through and rolling into it.

I groaned as I got up, only to see a knife headed right for my head.

I quickly rolled away from it as I saw it connect to the ground by its point. I breathed and then looked to see another slashing in my direction, barely dodging it. "STAY STILL!" Anti yelled, continuing to slash in my direction.

I kept backing up until I couldn't anymore, trying to figure out what the hell to do. As I held up an arm, I remembered my gun and I pulled it out and shot at him. Almost like a demon he dodged it, glaring at me as I got up and held my gun up at him. "Anti you son of a gun I swear to god that I will get you for this!"

"Alright Pinky, but only if you can catch me first!" He dashed in different directions, not letting me get a clear shot at him as he suddenly tackled me to the ground, trying to wrench my gun from my hands while at the same time trying to stab me. I quickly kicked him off and got back up, noticing him taking the same route. He merely laughed as he came closer, saying, "Can't hit a moving target can ya Wilford? I guess that means you're going to have to fight!"

He dashed forward suddenly and as I dodged, I felt his knife slice across my arm. ' _Fuck!'_

I breathed and turned around, looking for wherever he went. "I'm above you~"

"Huh?!" I looked up but found no one there. Then, I felt a stab in my shoulder and I cried out as he pulled it out.

"Y-You really thought I was above you?! How fooking guilable are ya?" he laughed, beginning to come at me more.

I growled and pushed him back, taking the time to grab my own knife. Dark had told me I needed a better one and dammit I wish I listened!

I saw Anti snicker as he saw my knife. "Oh-Oh my gosh! Is that actually your knife? How pathetic!" He twirled his knife in his hand. "Oh I'm gonna have _fun_ cutting you up!"

*Narrator's POV*

The two went at each other, one clearly stronger than the other in hand-to-hand combat. Wilford tried and tried to be able to land a hit but would barely make it away from Anti's thrashes.

Anti began laughing now as he began to get closer to Wilford, slashing him here, there, and everywhere, causing Wilford to seethe but he didn't dare to cry. Not for this asshole.

Wilford roared at some point and grabbed Anti, throwing him to the ground before coming down at him, only to collide with the floor and having to roll out of the way of Anti. Wilford quickly got up and began protecting himself again as Anti went at him more fiercely.

Wilford knew he had to make it out of there. He knew he had to to be able to see Lily again. He needed to see her again so that he could tell her- "Oo-" Wilford's body was at an angle as Anti's knife protruded from his gut.

With a smirk, Anti turned it and caused more pain, making Wilford cry out as his legs went out from under him, making him slip away from the knife. He coughed as he tried to cover up the wound as best as he could with his hand, the whole time Anti just laughing.

"I don't even care at this point if I get fired. All I care about now is _ending your life._ " He chuckled darkly as he stood over Wilford, knife in hand and a smirk across his face. "Goodbye _Wilford Warfstache!_ " He laughed as he brought the knife down and Wilford braced for a quick end…

But...it never came.

Instead, all he heard was the sound of two skins colliding as Dark dashed inside and grabbed Anti by his neck, bringing him up into the air. "Anti…" he growled.


	42. Chapter 36

*Narrator's POV*

Anti just chuckled in Dark's grasp, not struggling at all besides holding onto his hands. "Puhuhu! Hey there Dark! How are ya mate?"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he growled.

"Oh ho ho! Someone's barking a bit!" Anti cackled, now beginning to struggle a little but only a little.

Dark sighed and turned to his brother. "Wilford, are you alright?"

Wilford nodded and began to rip off some of his shirt to cover up the wound, breathing raggedly.

Anti laughed again. "Pinky's got himself a little scratch~!"

"Shut it!" Dark growled. "I'm not done with you."

"Oooh...Defensive, are we? Should I call you his _protector_?" he teased.

"Call me _fashionably late_." With that, Dark rammed his fist right into Anti's gut and let go, letting Anti fly against the opposite wall. Dark looked over to Wilford. "Wilford, recover as much as you can and then go after Lily. Here-" he tossed over a shot with blue liquid. "That should help stop the bleeding and quicken the recovery. I know you hate shots but that's the best we can-"

Anti suddenly dashed forward at Dark in which Dark used his arm to knock him away. "Don't forget about me Dark~"

Dark growled and yelled, "GO SAVE LILY!" as he ran at Anti.

Wilford nodded and took the shot, wincing in pain as it entered his blood stream.

While he recovered, Anti and Dark went at it heavily. "Why the hell did you do that, huh?! Why the hell did you betray us?!" Dark growled angrily as he slashed at Anti.

Anti merely laughed. "What did you expect? I work for myself!"

"You were our brother damnit!"

"Ha hah, you thought of me as your brother? Pathetic! Really fookin' pathetic!" Anti slashed forward at Dark. "Family doesn't get anyone anywhere! It's money that makes the world go round! Hell, you should know this by now fancy man!"

"Shut it!" Dark came at Anti again and their knives kept meeting in the middle. "CLING! CLING! CLING! CLING! CLING!"

"How long were you working against us?! A year? 2 years? The whole time we've been interacting?!"

"I don't think that's worth saying you moron!" Anti slashed and cut at Dark's cheek. "You should be paying more attention than worrying about that!"

Dark felt his cheek and growled, running at Anti and tackling him to the ground.

Dark and Anti wrestled for some time on the ground, trying to disarm each other so they could get a better shot. At one point they both shot with their left fists right into each other's faces, making them fall back from one another.

Dark growled, angry and frustrated while Anti was just laughing, seeming to grow more insane by the second. Both were pretty bruised with some cuts covering them here and there in there attempts to get at one another

"Just give up Dark! You know that you've always been the weaker one!" Anti called, laughing as he took in ragged breaths in between sentences.

Dark shook his head as he got up, cracking his neck to the side. "You hurt my family." He took a step towards him. "You betrayed us." He took another step towards him. "You are part of the scum of the earth! And because of that-" He glared at Anti, his eyes seeming to darken. "I will _not_ go down."

Dark took off at Anti just as Anti got up better, beginning to fight with renewed strength.

Wilford took a breath and noticed that the wound had stopped bleeding. But for how long? He didn't know.

He knew his brother wanted him to go but- "GO WILFORD!" Dark yelled, noticing that he was hesitating.

Shaking away his fears, he nodded and took off down the hallway again to find Lily. He needed to find her.

*Wilford's POV*

I quickly went down the halls, looking through all of the rooms and calling out to her. "Lily? Lily!" I searched and searched, ignoring any of the pain that ran through me as my adrenaline was kicking in. "Lily! Lily where are you? Call out to me! I'm here, I'm-" I entered a room and saw a woman sitting down in a chair. I recognized the hairstyle and practically ran forward, shouting, "Lily! Lily, I'm here!"

I ran in front of her and hugged her immediately. "Oh Lily! Oh Lily how glad I am to see you!" I got up and looked around, beginning to take her hand. "Come on, we have to get out of here, Anti-"

"SLASH!" I quickly removed my hand from her vicinity as her knife went down at it.

I blinked and looked to her more clearly. "L-Lil? Are you ok?"

I saw her gaze meet mine and no longer were they those soft brown eyes I had fallen in love with. No. No these eyes were more darkened, as though they held nothing within them...as though, the owner of the eyes had nothing left.

I saw her pull out her gun and shoot at me, which I barely managed to dodge as I held up my hands. "Lily! What are you doing?! It's me, Wilford!"

"I know," she commented plainly, beginning to take aim at me again.

She shot and I dodged again, shaking my head. "What are you doing? We're partners!"

"We _were_ partners, but now you are my target." She shot again and nearly grazed my already injured arm, making me seethe.

"Lily, please! Look!" I held up my arms. "I-I'm not going to fight you!"

She shot again and I dodged it. "Then you should stand still and make this easier!" she growled, glaring at me now with those dead eyes of hers...But I had faith. I knew she wasn't gone. It doesn't matter how she looks right now, she is _not_ gone! I just had to figure out a way to get her attention.

She went at me with her gun, shooting at me multiple times and reloading every 6 bullets. That was the pattern I had to wait for. If I just had one window, I could reach her and get that thing away from her.

She shot once, twice, thrice, growling all the while and getting angrier. As her fourth and fifth shots fired, she yelled, "DIE YOU IMBECILE!"

But I refused as she shot her sixth one and I dived forward, knocking away the new ammunition and the gun.

She growled beneath me and as I attempted to get her wrists pinned to the ground, I felt her knee collide with my balls and I groaned and rolled off to the side. I was in very much pain as I tried to recover and as I was about to stand, I heard a soft 'click' and I paused, looking above me and seeing Lily towering over me, the gun pointed right at my forehead.

We stared at each other for a moment, as if wondering if this was really going to happen. Wondering if this was really the end.

I watched her above me and muttered, "Please...don't do this."

She brought the gun closer to my head and growled, "Shut up."

"You don't have to-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

I shrank back some as the muzzle of the gun now bore onto my head. I stared at the barrel of the gun before looking back up to her. But...she was hesitating. Her eyes were trying to look away but then kept looking back, trying to make a decision.

I stared up to her and as she looked away, I muttered, "You don't want to do this, do you?"

She paused and then looked over to me again, her arm shaking as her eyes finally broke away from their coldness. "Shut-"

"You don't want to kill me."

"I said-"

I reached for her softly and lined the gun. "You don't want to shoot me. Even your body is telling you it's wrong-"

She tried to move back as my fingers touched her hand, crying out, "Don't touch me-" but then I grabbed her wrist and wrenched the gun from her with ease, throwing it to the side as she tried to get her arm away from me. "L-Let me go!"

I shook my head and began sitting up, pulling her closer to me until we were nearly hugging. "Lily, I know you weren't lying. I know you were right, I-I'm sorry for being such a coward that I-"

She held up a knife and aimed it at my neck, making me pause. With her eyes facing the ground, she growled, "Let. Me. Go."

"..." I began to pull her closer.

"Stop-"

"Kill me if you want-I'm going to hug you one last time. Whether you like it or not!"

I pulled her closer and she kept pulling the knife back, shaking her head. "Stop stop stop stop stop!" she cried.

"I'll only stop when I'm dead." I pulled her up to me and saw her press the knife onto my neck. She was shaking and she refused to look at me.

"Please...j-just let me go," she muttered.

I held onto her and caressed her cheek lightly. "...Tell me you don't love me. Then maybe I'll consider," I muttered, now beginning to tilt her face to me. Before she could say another word, I connected our lips, feeling the knife puncture my neck a little as I did but I didn't care. Right now, I was going to make sure the love of my life knew how I felt about her. I was going to save her dammit and a little cut was not going to stop me.

I love her. I love her with everything I have to offer. She is mine and I am hers.

*Lily's POV*

I wanted to hate this man. I wanted to hate him with every fiber of my being and end his life in the most horrible way for making me feel pain. For making me suffer. For making me think there was something more to this fucking world…

But...I couldn't. For the life of me I couldn't-even now. I had the knife on his neck-all I needed to do was push...but...I...I couldn't. I couldn't get my arm to stop shaking as he pulled me closer to him.

I wanted to end him. I wanted it to be quick. I wanted to see the light fade from his eyes as he went...but...I couldn't do it. I just...couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get myself to hate him.

As he pulled me closer, I muttered, "Please...j-just let me go."

He only paused for a moment as I felt his hand reach up to the side of my face and heard him reply, "Tell me you don't love me. Then maybe I'll consider."

Before I could realize what was happening, he tilted my face to him and connected our lips. He was...He was so warm…

I felt my knife drop from my hands as I began to wrap my arms around him, feeling tears flowing down from my face along from his.

"I'm so sorry Lily-" he muttered in between the kiss. "I'm sorry you thought-" he connected our lips again "that I did that. We-" He kissed me again. "We never made it past that point. I-I couldn't do it." He looked into my eyes with his soft brown ones. "I-I couldn't get myself to forget you." He pulled me close to him. "Y-You are my e-everything, Lil. I-I love you."

I held onto him and cried, "I-I love you too, Wil."

We stayed there for a few moments as we cried, we cried and held onto each other like all this was just some mistake. Like all of this was just some joke that almost went too far and-and-

"Clap! Clap! Clap!" "Well done Wilford!"


	43. Chapter 37

*Lily's POV*

We looked up to the voice and found it to be Kevin on the balcony, clapping his hands together slowly. "Well fucking done Wilford! Are you proud of yourself? Hm?" He walked around up there. "Are you fucking proud of what you've done?! You've ruined my fucking project!"

"Lil," Wilford muttered softly, "Does he have a gun?"

I observed Kevin as he kept ranting on about things being ruined and I muttered, "No…"

He nodded some and as Kevin was about to continue, Wilford whipped out his gun and shot, shooting Kevin right in the chest. Kevin yelped as he fell backwards and off of the balcony. Down down down went the man and he fell with a resounding, "THUMP!"

As we approached him hand in hand, he was struggling to breathe.

"Must've knocked the air out of him," Wilford commented, chuckling as he put his weapon away.

I nodded and smirked some before looking down to Kevin. "Alright Kevin, your time is up. Have any last words?"

He paused and looked up at us. "Just two-" He held up a button and pressed it, grinning. "Good luck~"

I blinked and we looked around till I heard it-there was...there was ticking. Somewhere in that place a bomb was ticking!

"Crap. Wil-"

"Let's go!" He took a stronger hold of my hand as we ran out of there, hearing the man laughing hysterically in pain.

Wilford and I ran through the building and we reached the elevator but, the doors were wide open and the cord that held up the elevator was cut! ' _He was planning on taking us out!'_ "Shit!" Wilford shouted.

I shook my head and took lead. "Come on, let's see if there are any stairs! This building wouldn't go without stairs!"

We ran around and eventually, we did find stairs. The only problem was: they only went up. "What the hell?!" I yelled angrily. "Who makes a one-way staircase?!"

Wilford groaned and looked behind him. "Well, it's the best we got. Come on!" He took lead once more and we ran up the stairs, I barely noticing his stomach was dripping blood. ' _He-He got hurt?! When?'_ "Wilford, your wound-"

"We can worry about that later! We need to get out of here first or else it won't really matter!" With that, the conversation was dropped but my worry increased as more blood seemed to flow more frequently. ' _At this rate even escaping will be next to impossible!'_

As we reached the next flight of stairs, he suddenly stopped and held onto his side with both hands. "F-Fuck…"

"Wilford!" I helped him before he fell and steadied him. "Come on, you need to rest-"

"There's no time for that Lily! We don't even know how much longer we have!" He tried to straighten but failed as he cried out again and fell to the floor.

I shook my head and sat down next to him. "Well, at least let me try and help!"

"W-We don't have-"

"Shut it!" He stopped trying to fight back as I tore off a large portion of my shirt to wrap around him. As I lifted up his shirt, I noticed how bad the wound actually was. It was a gash that was meant to kill. It was a miracle he was even alive…

I shook away the thought as I quickly tied the new cloth around him and lowered his shirt down again. I bent down to him and helped him get up. "Come on Wil, let's get out of here."

He nodded as we both began to pace up the stairs, him holding onto the railing with his left hand while I supported his right side.

Eventually, we made it to the roof and we walked out, looking around but finding nothing. Then, that's when we heard it: "BOOM!"

One bomb fired off somewhere far below and screams could be heard as the building was beginning to fall in. "Crap!" Wilford shouted as another went off in a different direction.

We began to run as fast as we could towards one of the ledges, finding the ground beginning to tilt and fall more and more around us.

We kept a death grip on each other as we ran, knowing that if one of us fell, the other would be able to haul us back to safety and not have a 'Jack and Rose' moment. This was _not_ going to be our last moment together!

We made it to a ledge and then we stopped as we looked down. We were at least a 100 stories up and the building was still blowing up. As I looked down, I felt fear. I felt fear and anguish as I kept looking down and then looking at the explosions behind us. This. This was the end. We had two choices and both of those would result in-

"Lily."

I looked at Wilford and he gazed at me with the most serious face he's ever done.

"Do you trust me?" he muttered.

I was going to look back to the explosions but felt his hand guide me back to his face.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, softer.

Without another moment of hesitation, I nodded. He quickly pulled me in and kissed me and as the explosions came nearer and nearer, he took a firmer grip on me and leaned us to go over the side.

We held on to each other as we fell. It didn't matter that there were explosions happening all around. It didn't matter that Wilford was on the brink of death. It didn't matter that this may be the last time we'll ever see each other. We were with one another and that's all that really-

"BAM!" I felt my body collide with something that felt like metal and took a sharp inhale as Wilford's body fell against mine. I could feel us rolling over whatever it was but before we could roll off, another arm grabbed us and I looked up to see… "Dark?!"

He smirked with blood running down his cheek some. "Hello again Lily. Been a while hasn't it?"

He pulled us closer to the middle and that's when I realized it: we were on a fricken helicopter!

"Dark, why the hell are we on a helicopter?! Who does this belong to?!"

He chuckled. "Well, Google had managed to fix your watch and found that the phone calls being made in and out that you claimed happen did and so, we requested our mother's help and-"

"Wait, your mom just has a helicopter laying around?!"

He chuckled, nodding. "Yep! I mean, she's the mother of a good assassinating business; plus I'm sure the cousins put in their share for learning under her."

I looked around, amazed. "Wow…" I looked to the front and found Google there. "Hey Google!"

He simply waved as he kept control of the helicopter.

I smiled and shook my head as I heard someone groan. I looked over to Wilford and saw that he was still bleeding out. "Wilford!"

Dark looked over to him and his eyes widened. "Quick, help me get him to a seat!"

As we did this, Wilford muttered, "It's fine, it's fine, I'm ok! See-ooooo," he groaned again as we fixed him there. Then, Dark took out a shot that had blue liquid in it and placed it in his neck so it would reach his bloodstream faster. "That should work on him till we get home. Then, we can put some stitches on him."

"Oooo, I knew he was going to need stitches~!"

My face darkened as I turned and saw Anti in the corner of the helicopter, bound together as though he belonged in an insane asylum, which, in my opinion, he did. I growled and approached him, taking out my knife. "Anti, I'm going to kill you-"

"Wait!" Dark held me back and I growled angrily towards Anti, who was laughing and giggling up a storm.

"Let me kill him!"

"It's not his fault-I-I gave him a Warfy."

I blinked and looked at Dark. "You...You gave him a Warfy?! Why didn't you kill him-"

"I figured I could torture him and figure out why the hell he decided to betray us, alright? Geez!"

"It's cause he likes me~" Anti giggled.

I looked over to Anti, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"D-Don't listen to him-" Dark tried, but Anti kept going.

"He kissed me~"

Dark's cheeks were beginning to light up. "No I didn't, he doesn't know what he's talking-"

"He kissed me right here on the lips~," Anti refuted, tapping his fingers onto his lips playfully.

As I looked over to Dark and raised my eyebrow even more, his cheeks were now a very dark red as he stuttered, "I-I was just ad-administring th-the Warfy- th-that's all!"

"Sure Dark~ But what about-"

"SHUT IT!"

I snickered and began holding my face with one hand, shaking my head. "You guys are funny."

"HE'S JUST UNDER THE INFLUENCE!"

"The influence of your love~ Puhuhu~" Anti giggled, laughing as Dark's cheeks were now even redder than before. I burst out into laughter at this amazing sight.

"STOP! JUST STOP OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL THROW YOU BOTH OUT OF HERE!"

I snickered and rolled my eyes, now putting my focus back to Wilford as I made my way back over to him. He had his eyes closed and was...smiling… I stared at him for a while, admiring his smile before muttering, "Man, who was the one that blessed you with that cute face?", lowering myself down to his head and softly placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Who was the one that blessed you with cute thoughts?" he muttered and I felt my cheeks light up as he looked up to me and chuckled.

I shook my head and flicked his forehead. "Weirdo."

"Oww, I'm already hurt!" he cried as he held onto his forehead.

"I know…" I gently picked up his head and laid it down on my lap, running my fingers through his soft lockes and watching his eyes beginning to close in comfort. "I know…"

 _ **A.N. Awe...this is one of my favorite fluff points ^^**_

 _ **Last chapter will be released on Monday! Love y'all! ^^**_


	44. Chapter 38

*Time skip!*

*A few days later!*

*Wilford's POV*

It's been a few days since everything went down and my wound was already feeling much better than it was on the first night. I swear, I think Google made it more painful just because I didn't tell him OR Dark about where the hell I was going buuut, that's just my opinion.

Dark was still trying to get Anti to fess up why in the hell he did it (don't worry, I was able to get at least a good punch on the guy before Dark took him for himself). It was kind of strange how Dark wanted to be alone with Anti but he just claimed that the more distractions there were, the less focused Anti would be...but I don't think Dark has quite realized that Anti really loves that shock collar…

ANYWAY!

Mark has began working on a new project and has promised to take a break afterwards but after consistent pleading, we finally decided to put our hand in the project and meet some of his friends. It was actually quite funny to see most of their faces when they saw us but one actually recognized us: Tyler. He had apparently seen us a few times since Mark and him grew up with each other (either they had met in 3rd or in 4th but they still fight about it, Mark claiming he wasn't there _till_ 4th grade but Tyler arguing that he was!) Not even Google can figure out when the hell we went to that school but he sure was working on it!

Ethan and Kathryn were wonderful people as well. They had their fair share with working with our brother and enjoyed him...most of the time haha.

And Amy was a lovely character to meet. Apparently she had already some sense of our existence as one time she saw our pictures on our mom's wall. I'm guessing she had just forgotten to put it away but y'know, it made me feel certainly happy.

And the project is going to be, "Who Killed Markiplier," which is going to have some sort of clue concept and he suggests it would play out better to have some old characters playing in it too! But as we keep discussing it, it's actually sounding like a story that could probably be developed if given time. But, that is for another time!

As for Lily...she and I have kept our distancing to a minimum. At this point we were always practically holding hands or being in the others company simply because we both wanted to and I couldn't be happier! She even said yes for going out on a date-tonight!

"But only if you really are feeling better. I'm not going to be ripping apart my dress just because you messed up your stitches over a bad fit!" she warned, in which I simply replied-

"Wait, you're wearing a dress?"

Her cheeks lit up with ease as she looked away and punched me in the arm. "Just be ready to go!"

I giggled as I waited downstairs for her, a bundle of pink and black roses in my hands along with some other flowers that held meanings that reflected mine completely...Not that she'd be interested in that sort of thing of course but it makes me smile to be able to know.

I heard the door open and close upstairs and I looked up to see...Oh my…

Down came the love of my life with a somewhat short pink dress with some black highlights here and there but mostly pink! From the way it opened up to her neck to the soft sleeves that hid her shoulders to even the little cone shaped bottom she resonated with beauty. Hell, even those black converse of hers seemed to have their own little get up in the whole thing. I didn't even notice my mouth was hanging open until she asked, "Is it alright? Your mouth is kind of open."

She began messing with her hair some as I fixed myself and approached her, taking her hand. "My love, you look...beautiful."

She blushed hard and looked away, smiling. "Uhm...thank you? You don't look quite bad yourself…in fact…" She looked over to me and smirked as she recognized the clothing. "Are you wearing the same thing you wore to the bar?"

I smirked and nodded, pulling out my top hat and placing it on my head. "Why of course madam! I do plan on showing you a good time and I need the best clothing for that!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes before they landed on the flowers. "Are those for me?"

I smiled and nodded again, handing them over. "Here are flowers for my own little flower~"

She took them and smiled gently. As she lined them, she commented, "Awe, how sweet…" Then she looked up to me with daggers in her eyes. "But if you refer me to being a flower one last time, I swear these thorns will find their way into your heart."

I gulped and chuckled nervously. I should've known better than to refer her to a flower...Oh well!

I shook off the fear and held out my hand to her. "Well Lil, shall we go?"

She nodded, smiling back to me as she took my hand. "Yeah, let's go Wil."

*Lily's POV*

I can't help but smile as the man next to me holds my hand as he drives. He can't even wait till our little date begins...or has it began already? Oh well, I'll figure it out eventually. Besides, I have Wilford now to help me.

The first stop on our little date was a nice little Italian restaurant. We ordered food, joked around some, and just enjoyed one another's presence. He was also taking hold of my hand a lot more often but it was ok; had to get used to it eventually right?

With our stomachs filled and the night still young, Wilford began to drive us over to the nearest amusement park...I'm glad that I decided to wear shorts under this thing.

Around and around we went on rides, enjoying our time and also feeling like we're going to die...but it had yet to happen. After riding quite a few and challenging each other on a few of the outside activities, Wilford suggested that we went on one last ride even though it was already late.

"Come on, pleeeeeease?" he begged, pouting and making a cute face.

With a shake of my head, I gave in. "Fine Wilford, just one more and then we should head back! We told your brothers we'd try to be back before 10 P.M. to discuss-"

"Ah ah ah! What was the rule?" Wilford asked, making me stop mid sentence.

I sighed and muttered, "Don't talk about work while we're on a date."

"Mhm! And so, we don't have to be home because there's nothing to do, right?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Sure Wilford. I'm sure Dark is going to be pleased with that 'amazing' thought."

"Shush. Now, let's go enjoy the night!" He smiled softly as he took hold of my hand and I smiled back at him. Then, before he could pull me away to whatever ride he had in mind, I pulled him close to me and kissed him before letting him go, making his cheeks light up. He and I stood there giggling before taking off down the way.

Eventually we reached this giant circle contraption that had seats on the outside of it. Wilford called it a Ferris Wheel where you could usually get a good look at things in the sky without so much movement. "Look, the line is even short! Let's go!" He excitedly began to pull me over to the wheel and I laughed as I kept up with him. He was a funny man. A funny man with a cute smile.

We waited for about 5 minutes before we got on finally. At this point I had ridden so many rides that I didn't even feel scared as the contraption began to move. But, just as Wilford promised, it was a smoother ride. A lot slower too surprisingly.

As I looked around, I felt Wilford wrap an arm around my waist. I gazed over to him and found him looking at to the rest of the park. "Quite the sight, isn't it?" he muttered.

I looked back over to the park and nodded, seeing many people running around here and there and having fun. People in large groups and small groups chatting, laughing, and smiling. Maybe one or two kids crying here and there because they were about to leave but...the world from here didn't look so bad. I smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah...it is…"

"...But...there is something, or rather, someone who takes the cake."

I looked back over to him and replied, "Wilford, I swear to god if you try and make some cheap comment like 'You're beauty is enough for me' or something like that, I will personally undo those stitches right now."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him. "No, I wasn't going to say anything like that at all. Actually...I was going to say that _I_ take the cake~ After all, I am _Wilford Warfstache~_ "

I snickered as he sent a smug smile my direction and I punched him in the arm. "You weirdo!"

"Only with you~"

I rolled my eyes and pulled him down to my face. "Then kiss me ya weirdo."

He pulled me up to him and our lips connected.

After all that, we finally were headed out of the park. "That was fun," I commented, smiling as we held hands.

He nodded. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?" He paused at the entrance and turned me to face him. "And now, to end the perfect night with the perfect ki-OWWW!"

"Wilford William Warfstache!" Dark growled as he took his brother's ear. "Why haven't you been answering your watch?!"

Wilford whimpered and cried, "I-I had it turned off f-for the date!"

"Do you realize what time it is?! I told you to be home by 10 and here you are prancing around still at MIDNIGHT!" Dark began to drag Wilford by the ear to the parking lot.

"Dark! Dark let go of my ear!"

I simply laughed at this and shrugged. I did try to warn him!

But...I turned around and gazed at the park. He was right. It was a nice night. And…

I turned around and watched as Wilford was crying in attempt to get Dark off.

...Maybe we'll continue to have fun like this...after all, there's no limit to what we two can do together.

"Are y-you coming Ms. Lily?"

I looked over to the side and saw Google was there. I nodded, smiling. "Yeah yeah, I'm coming."

 _ **A.N. And...that's a wrap! ^^**_

 _ **Awe man...this book had a lot of favorite scenes for me personally. From the ups and downs to the little setups here and there, it was really a treat! ^^**_

 _ **I'm thankful for everyone who decided to stick around till the end too! I know this one was quite a bit longer than the last one but I had to build more around the character-plus, she's an assassins that was supposed to have a bit of a stronger type of personality ^^**_

 _ **I still remember the day that this idea came to me-driving around in the car and figuring I hadn't ever seen an assassin story with these three so, how cool would that be? ^^ I'm glad y'all thought it was cool enough to stick around and see the ending to too! ^^**_

 _ **But once again, thank you all so much for enjoying! This is now the second book I've written and finished in the Markiplier fanfiction world! ^^**_

 _ **Man...That's just insane.**_

 _ **BUT! Now we get to move on to the next book! Which is: Untitled.**_

…

 _ **Iiiiiiii don't have a name for the book yet BUT IT WILL COME...EVENTUALLY….**_

 _ **I'm almost done with it-maybe one or two more chapters but it is NEARLY there!**_

 _ **And, in case no one knows what I'm talking about, it is the book based off of the one shot I wrote: 'I Will Take Care of You (Darkiplier X Reader)' in my one shots that was voted on a looooong time ago haha ^^**_

 _ **But it's almost done! And, note-IT'S SHORTER THAN THIS-A WHOLE LOT SHORTER.**_

 _ **I mean, it's gonna even be shorter than my first book too!**_

 _ **WHICH IS WHY I WILL BE HOLDING VOTING FOR THE NEXT BOOK AFTER CHAPTER 3.**_

 _ **WHAAAAA?**_

 _ **Yep! You heard it right-after the 3rd chapter I will be posting an A.N. for the next book! ^^**_

 _ **But that's about it as far as updates go! Next time I update it'll be about the release date of the next book! So if you'd like to read something with Darkiplier that you probably haven't ever read then feel free to take a gander! I promise-it's gonna be FUN.**_

 _ **Once again from the bottom of my heart, thank you all for enjoying this series! I'm happy to be able to do this for y'all and it really is a treat to see everyone's reactions. I just hope I continue to 'wow' y'all in the future! WOO! *runs in circles***_

 _ **LOVE Y'ALL! BYE! ^^**_


	45. Come Join Me

**Hello**  
 **I know this isn't exactly formal but I wanted to see you for myself...**  
 **I wanted to see who would be coming to join me in the little world the author has created for me...**  
 **Will you join me tonight darling?**  
 **I hope you consider...after all, life is ours to choose...why not choose a night with me?**  
 **Untitled (Darkiplier x Reader)**  
 **See you soon**


End file.
